HoLlOwFiCATioN
by Tommo2304
Summary: Shinji Hirako and the others wake up to find themselves in strange clothes, their Shinigami garb gone. Kisuke Urahara stands over them with the answers they crave. But when they learn them, only vengeance fills their hearts. If they still have hearts.
1. The Letter

**H****O****Ll****Ow****fIC****a****TIo****N**

_You don't know what it feels like. Does anyone? What it feels like then, is like having something sharp shoved under every inch of skin. Yeah, that sounds about right. How can you look at someone in that much pain? How can you not want to reach out and relieve them of their suffering? I'm not sure I would. Why not? The bastard just sat and watched. If it happened to him, he'd just enjoy it, take it all in. Pain doesn't exist to that man. Pain exists to us. To humans. So what if it happened right? It doesn't make us any less different. _

_Don't look at me in that way. There's eight of us inside here. Don't mess with me. There's eight of us inside here. Don't invade me. There's eight of me inside us. Us inside of me. Inside here. That's right, that's the one. Time goes by so slowly don't it. It feels like an age since I started writing this letter. And all he did was watch. People died. People lost everything. We did. We died. _

_Do you know what the first feeling is? Hunger. It's a desire to feed. Then it begins to burn. Then it begins to swirl and you see the place going top side down. Does that even mean anything. I don't care. Do I care? I don't think I even have feelings anymore. It feels like there's a creature in here with me. The scary part is I know its true. What are we supposed to do? Accept our life as experiments gone wrong? Unless we were successes. Unless we were success. Success. Success. Success. Its all he strived for. We were like lab rats while he sat and watched. Its like the death, the pain, the murder just reflected off of his eyes. _

_The worst thing of all was watching the others fall. That's when you realise you can't do anything to save them. That's when you realise that your body would happily snap before it would help. It's burning again. I can feel it moving. It's in my mind. Shit. Shit. Shit. Anger agitates. Anger stirs it up. I've got to keep calm. I've heard people saying that I'm lucky, lucky to still be alive. To me, the lucky died in the experiments that night. I can feel it moving. It's becoming impatient. The burning, the swirling. It's impossible, I'm hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_


	2. Day One

**DaY oNe**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. As he sat up, he rolled his tongue around his mouth and felt something metal in the middle of his mouth. His eyebrow raised slightly and he poked out his tongue, a piercing stuck in the centre of his mouth. He was about to shout out when a door slammed shut and someone entered the room, draped in a dark cloak. Looking up, he cursed as the man drew a sword from his robes.

'What're you doing…who are you?' he grumbled, attempting to stand to his feet. However, the man tilted the sword and Shinji gasped as the hilt came into view. He lunged for his zanpakuto, the man pulling it out of reach.

'You've forgotten me? That's not a good sign.' came a familiar voice and the man looked up sheepishly, Urahara Kisuke removing his hood, his usual blonde hair poking out as his eyes looked down upon Shinji who grinned broadly before swiping for his zanpakuto again, Urahara moving aside and letting him fall.

'What're ya doing!?' Shinji moaned, becoming agitated. 'And what's with this gigai?' Urahara nodded, looking rather pleased with himself.

'Ah so you have noticed it's a gigai! Have you seen the others…?' he wondered, turning his head to a darker corner of the already dimly lit room. Shinji squinted as Urahara flicked on a light, powerful overhead lights blasting into life, revealing many bodies lying in human clothes. Gasping, Shinji noted them to be his comrades. The floor around them was stained with blood, red splatters dried onto the stone.

'Are they…?' he whispered, Urahara's face covered in shadow as he turned away slightly.

'In a sense, they're not dead. And neither are you.' Kisuke said darkly, Shinji climbing to his feet, his legs wobbling slightly as he placed his hand on the wall, breathing heavily. Shinji cursed and placed a hand on Urahara's shoulder, the man raising an eyebrow. 'What I mean is…well, you don't remember much of anything do you?' he wondered, the Shinigami shaking his head. Sighing, Kisuke turned to a small window and peered out, his hands behind his back, Shinji watching him wearily from the shadows, his hair beginning to mat over his forehead as he found it was becoming harder to breathe.

'Recently, there were many mysterious disappearances in Soul Society. They were experiments being conducted by your former lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen.' the man whispered, Hirako lifting his head up ever so slightly.

'A…Aizen?' he whispered, slurring his speech a little. 'Who…?' he breathed but then the memory struck him like a blade to the forehead and everything rushed back, Urahara nodding as he could see the light flickering in Shinji's eyes as it all fell into place. Then, out of nowhere, Shinji struck out, slamming his fist into the wall, cracks appearing around it as he held himself up, panting like a dog.

'Aizen!' he growled.

'Yes. You, and your friends over there were experimented on by Aizen. You became…_hollowfied_.' Urahara said darkly, feeling the Hogyoku in his pocket with his fingertips, rolling it around the palm of his hand. It tingled, a strange aura released from it.

'H…hollowfied? What the hell is hollowfied!?' Shinji cried out, becoming increasingly angered, sweat beginning to trickle down his face.

'It's what you are experiencing now. If it weren't for the little device in my pocket here, you'd all be fully-fledged Hollows right now and I'd have been forced to kill you…' Urahara tilted his head, shadows covering it. '…if I'd been able to that is.' Shinji looked away in realisation. His friends had fallen, he with them. Aizen had won. Clenching his fist, the man gripped his forehead in his hand, squeezing down tight, cursing under his breath as a searing pain wrenched his skull.

'You've got to fight it Shinji.' Urahara whispered to him, the man forcing a weak laugh in return as he shook his hair. Urahara watched him before falling completely silent, turning away.

'W…what's with you?' Shinji grumbled again, stopping in his tracks. Urahara's shoulders stooped and he took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling.

'Don't take your gigai off, Shinji-san.' he said softly, the man raising an eyebrow to him. Urahara leaned back, his head turning to see Shinji. 'You'll lose your body if you do.' Shinji looked at him, a new expression on his face now as his eye began to quiver and sparkle. Urahara looked at him softly and smiled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

'I promise we'll find a way out of this.'

'Looks like the new guys ain't doin' so well.' one voice said lightly, the moonlight shimmering down upon three figures standing next to a lake. Within the icy waters ripples, four bodies lay before disappearing into white sludge, their clothes remaining.

'Indeed.' another said, his voice deep. 'What do you suggest we do?'

'It doesn't matter what we do. Our greatest successes are already out and they are what matter the most. As long as the calculations fall into place, they will become failures.' the middle man spoke, the moonlight reflecting off his glasses, obscuring his eyes.

'Hey, do you ever think about those guys 'n what we did ter them?' chirped the boy with purple hair, a tint of silver streaking through it in the light. There was a brief silence.

'No. Nothing at all.' came the voice of the man in glasses. 'Why, do you, Gin?' The boy grinned before turning back to the water as the clothes sank.

'Nah, just wonderin' is all.'


	3. Day Two

**DaY TWo**

Shinji sat with his back slumped against the cold stone wall, his head in his hands. Still no one was awake and he was alone. Urahara had gone into a different room and left Shinji with the mere instruction '_Look after yourself_'. He simply sat in silence, thoughts running through his head.

'_Aizen…_' he would think over and over, the man's face flashing into his head, twisting from that of the warm hearted smile, to the cruel leer he witnessed on that night. '_What have you done to me?_' Shinji thought, looking over to everyone else. '_They still haven't woken up…could it be that the Hollowfication has affected them worse than me? Hiyori…she just transformed in front of my eyes and cut me down with no remorse. No feelings. No emotion. That's not what I've become, thanks to Kisuke, I've retained everything. Did he manage it with everyone else?_' Shinji wondered to himself, climbing to his feet and walking slowly over to the others, breathing heavily. He listened in the still darkness; the sounds of their breaths comforted him, though they were wispy and hoarse.

'Everyone's…sleeping?' he wondered, peering down at them. 'I thought they were unconscious…' he said sheepishly, straightening up again. Suddenly, he grabbed his throat with his hand and began to choke, white sludge dripping from his mouth, his eye widening with shock.

'What…!?' he cursed, throwing his head back as an explosion of ooze wrapped itself around the side of his head. Screaming, he threw himself against the wall, cracks appearing in it again as the writhing substance latched itself onto him, flowing into his eye. Urahara flashed into the room, his face dark as he reached out for Shinji, the man cowering.

'Hold still.' He ordered and Shinji nodded weakly, the white mass flowing around his head still, compacted to this one area. Urahara clasped it with his hand and immediately leapt back, his fingers twitching. 'I can't hold it.'

'Then what do we do!?' Shinji cried, another explosion following as he became angrier, the sludge dripping onto the floor as it continued to wrap itself around his head, only one eye remaining now as a mask began to harden and form. Hirako screeched again, the sound of a Hollow tearing through the room.

'Shinji!!!' Urahara shouted as the man grasped his face with both hands. 'Don't tear it off!!! Your gigai will come with it and you'll lose your body!' Something suddenly caught his eye and he turned swiftly, Hiyori's hand twitching in the corner of the room.

'Shinji, listen to me, you've got to calm down, agitation speeds up the process. You were calm the last time, you can do it again!' Urahara ordered the man as he struggled with the mask. 'Wait a minute…' Urahara thought quickly, his mind flashing back to the night. The mask was spewing down Shinji's back, here it was restricted to his face. '…this is progress…' he whispered to himself. 'Shinji, I know this sounds crazy, but I think you have to let it take over!'

'W…w…what!?' blurted Shinji through the bubbling goo as he spat some of it onto the ground.

'Listen to me! I was researching the same thing as Sosuke Aizen!' he exclaimed, Shinji roaring with anger at the name. 'After stabilising the Hollowfication with the Hogyoku, you now have to learn to control it! Go into your inner world Shinji!' Urahara cried out to him but his voice was slurring and Shinji's vision was becoming blurred, everything was going black.

'Shinji…go into…'

'…go into…'

'…your inner world…'

'Shinji!!'

'Sh…'

'…Shinji!' Then, everything went black and Shinji fell still. He opened his eyes to an upside down world, buildings hanging above his head. Feeling around, he grabbed his nose and yelped a little. The mask was gone, he could tell that much. He realised instantly that he was in the inner world of his very own zanpakuto. This was what Urahara had said before he had fainted. The clouds were below him as he stood, his feet touching nothing. It was very disorientating, even though he had been here many times before. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance and it blew across the winds towards him.

'_**Who are you supposed to be…?**_'


	4. Day ? Shinji's Inner World

Thanks to FuzziBunniez and animelover1993 for their reviews!

**DaY ??? - ShInJi's iNNer WorLd**

'_**Who are you supposed to be…?**_' came a cold, quiet voice. Shinji turned ever so slowly round, the floor rippling below him as he moved his feet slightly. In front of him, floating upside down in the air, was a pure white figure, his clothes rustling in the wind. He looked identical to Shinji except he was cloaked in the Captain's haori and his hair was long, down past his back. His eyes were black, the iris' a bright yellow and floating next to him was a sheathed zanpakuto. The figure floated upwards slightly and landed on the roof of a building, walking towards Shinji, who stood completely still, his eyes wide open.

'_**What're you gawping at? And why are you wearing those clothes?**_' the figure asked, before flipping over and landing in front of Shinji in a single, effortless bound, the ground beneath them rippling gently, the clouds below shuddering.

'_**You're me aren't you? Then why are you wearing such weird clothes?**_' asked the man, his long hair blowing listlessly. Shinji stood, observing the figure's clothes before finally he opened his mouth, the man tilting his head.

'You're a Hollow aren't you?' he said bluntly. Blinking, the Hollow tapped him on the chest with the hilt of his sword, Shinji stumbling backwards.

'_**Yes. Well done. I'm your Hollow. Actually, let me rephrase that…you're my Shinigami.**_' he smirked a little, Shinji clenching his fists. '_**I was born a few nights ago. Your spiritual pressure dipped tremendously, I thought you were dead. Guess I was wrong.**_'

Shinji was staring at the floor, his eyes shadowed under his fringe, giving him a menacing look.

'If I kill you, here and now, that'll be the end of it, won't it?' he asked, the Hollow looking down upon him, a deathly silence coming between the two. Finally, the Hollow grasped the zanpakuto in between his fingers and began to spin it loosely before picking up the speed and catching it roughly again.

'_**Kill me? I don't think you quite understand the situation…do you…Shinji?**_' leered the Hollow, lowering himself down to Shinji's eye level once more, a small grin on the spirit's face.

'I thought you didn't know who I was…how do you now know my name?' Hirako asked, unsure. The Hollow shrugged, holding up a hand.

'_**I'm learning new things about you all the time.**_' he said with glee, brushing hair from his face. The Hollow began to unsheathe his blade, the shiny metal scraping against the sheathe. Quickly, he returned to floating upside down, the sword hanging downwards dangerously over Shinji's eye. '_**You see…you don't kill me. I kill you. I remove you. You will be but a shell for my intentions. Who is it that makes you fight harder? The reason that friend of yours beat you all up that night is cause of his Hollow, the instinct of his Hollow**_.'

Whilst the spirit finished up his speech, Shinji slumped his shoulders forward before cracking his knuckles. Looking up, his eyes were fixed upon the Hollow's and they stared one another down, the Hollow's long, flowing white hair catching his attention. It matched the haori.

'Listen…' Shinji whispered, pulling something from the sky, the ground rippling vigorously now, as if a stone had been dropped into it. '…I don't care if you really are a part of me now. I really don't care if you want to kill me or not. And I really, really don't care if you think my clothes are weird…' he said as suddenly a katana flew up from the ripples beneath him and he caught it in his fingers, flinging it round in a wide arc suddenly, the Hollow's eyes widening as it flipped over backwards. The blade swung round, narrowly missing it's targets hair. '…if you know stuff about me, you should know, I'm not all that patient.' Shinji chuckled, spinning the hilt round his fingers before resting it on his shoulder.

The Hollow landed softly on the ground, the floor rippling under it's feet as it looked on, unimpressed at the man. Shinji looked up at him, twiddling his fingers around the sword's hilt.

'Yo! Listen up! I'm not fussed about how you wanna go about this, but either way, you're getting out of my body now. I really don't do the whole takin' a back seat thing.' he grinned, a gleam in his eye as he pointed the blade at his enemy. 'You want to kill me? Let's jam to it then.' he laughed, lunging himself at the enemy, bringing down his zanpakuto. The Hollow slashed outwards with his own blade, Shinji smashing off of it and flipping over into the air, landing onto a building, sparks flying. Narrowing his eyes, Shinji tried to get a glimpse of the Hollow's hilt but he was unable to as his opponent was already in front of him. Striking upwards, Shinji pushed past the swords and grabbed the Hollow's arm, it's lips raising up into a snarl.

'I knew it. You have the same zanpakuto as me. Is that supposed to happen?' Shinji chuckled, punching away from the spirit, the two of them skidding in opposite directions. The Hollow looked annoyed and he brought his sword around in front of him.

'_**What are you saying? That you don't think I can use it?**_' he whispered, holding the sword down in front of him, the wind catching his haori causing it to flutter, the water rippling around him. '_**Collapse, Sakanade!**_' he spoke, the waves churning now, the buildings beginning to whirl around into one another, slowly, smoothly. Shinji cursed and gripped his zanpakuto. Instantly the Hollow was gone and Shinji received a slash wound on his back, the blood running down him.

'_**You'll never catch me, Shinji Hirako.**_' claimed the Hollow, it's voice echoing through the blue sky. Spinning round, Shinji hit out, but was struck again on his back, the Hollow appearing behind him. Twisting his body sharply, Hirako lunged at the spirit, but his arm went through him, instead the Hollow was behind him again and he stabbed Shinji, the man choking on blood.

'_**What's the matter? Confusing? I understand. Sakanade truly does have a fearsome power. One, I see, you are unable to comprehend.**_' the Hollow mocked as Shinji swung again, the spirit on the opposite side, bringing his blade down upon Shinji's neck. Suddenly, Shinji blocked the blade, the Hollow's eyes open in shock.

'_**Wh-!?**_' he choked as blood spurted out of his side causing him to fall to one knee, Shinji standing next to him, looking down on him, his hair blowing softly in a gentle breeze, the blood dripping from the end of the Shinigami's katana.

'Don't make me laugh. You honestly thought I couldn't see through my own zanpakuto? I was a Captain of the Gotei 13 for years. You may be the one in uniform, but I'm the one with the memories. You've got a lot of training to do, Hollow.'


	5. Day ? Shinji's Inner World 2

**DaY ??? - ShInJi's INNer WorLd**

The Hollow could feel the sting of the blade hovering just above the back of it's neck. Blood dribbled from the wound in it's side and he cursed under his breath, Shinji standing tall over him. Quick as a flash, Shinji's Hollow hit the blade away with his hand and leapt upwards, swinging the zanpakuto round to Shinji's face, the Shinigami's eye widening. They seemed to spiral in slow motion as the gleam of the metal approached Hirako's eye. Reflexively, Shinji leapt over the sword and threw a kick at the Hollow's face. However, Sakanade came into effect and the Hollow was in the air behind Shinji. Blood shot out into the air as he took the hit, but he retaliated, bringing his arm round behind him and clutching the collar of the Hollow's shihakusho.

'Got ya!' he laughed as he swung his arm around in front of him wildly, the Hollow being launched across the sky, the floor rippling underneath him as he flew away. Catching his footing in the air, the Hollow flipped over and skidded to a stop.

'_**Not bad. Not good enough though either!**_' jeered the spirit, pulling his arm back and throwing the sword at Shinji, the man gasping as the weapon sped towards him, tearing through the sky. He prepared to leap to the side when he remembered the blade would be coming behind him instead. Spinning round, he grinned as he lifted his own sword up. However, there was a sickening thud as the blade rammed into his other arm, his body jolting as he realised all too late that he forgot left and right is changed as well. However, he saw the advantage and hoisted Sakanade from his arm, twirling it round, ready to use it at last.

'_**Heh. I don't think so.**_' the Hollow sniggered and he clicked his fingers, the zanpakuto exploding in a flutter of white shards, Shinji looking down at his empty hand, a shocked, dumb expression on his face. The weapon rebuilt itself in the Hollow's hand and he grasped the ring at the end of the hilt tight.

'_**You said I have a lot of training to do. The same applies for you, Hirako Shinji. You know nothing about what is going on. You simply stumbled into your inner world and began fighting me because you saw me as an intruder, an anomaly. But…**_' the Hollow said, vanishing, appearing again next to the Shinigami. '_**…this is just as much my world as yours now.**_'

'You bastard…' Shinji snapped, turning sharply to face the Hollow but he felt it's hand grapple with his collar and they were pulled close together, so close it looked like they were about to snap each other's face off. But the Hollow simply leered.

'_**You had no idea as to why you were even fighting me. I'm a Hollow. You're a Shinigami, right? Well…you're no Shinigami anymore. You and me, we're one. One and a whole. Me and you.**_' he whispered into Shinji's ear but there was a sudden movement and the Hollow spluttered, blood running down it's chin as Shinji ran him through on a blade.

'I will never be akin to something created by Sosuke Aizen. Never.' Shinji murmured, his eyes looking elsewhere. The Hollow however, was silent.

'_**You know…**_' it said finally. '_**…we Hollow live on instinct. That's our common ideal. But, every Hollow has a different instinct. Some have a killer's instinct. That's not for me though. It doesn't bode well with Sakanade.**_'

'Don't speak like you talk to Sakanade.' Shinji said darkly but the Hollow began to giggle as it slowly slid off of the blade poking through it's chest.

'_**My instinct is that of a trickster. I play tricks on people, their minds, their perception. It's reflected in Sakanade's abilities. You like a good joke, don't you Shinji?**_' it seethed, but Shinji hacked away with his sword, the Hollow catching it in one hand, a bored expression now on it's face. '_**You'll never defeat me with such an empty blade. I hold Sakanade. We're one. Right now, you're the outcast. The moment Sosuke Aizen created me, I began to take over. I began to play tricks on your mind. Sakanade is mine. You are but a shell. Don't worry though, you're not the odd one out. I'm sure the very same…**_' he said, shadows crossing over his face as his hair was captured by the wind. '_**…is happening to your friends as we speak.**_'.

'Damn you!' Shinji cried as he swung again, the Hollow gliding to the side and striking out, Sakanade's tip slicing painfully into Hirako's shoulder, the warmth of blood running down his chest.

'_**You're finding it harder to detect Sakanade, aren't you? I bet you couldn't tell…**_' the Hollow said, his voice echoing as he was suddenly behind Shinji, the Shinigami feeling as though he had just awakened from a deep sleep. '_**…that I had been behind you this entire time.**_' he said coldly, Shinji's eyes widening in horror as he looked down at his blade, no blood on the tip at all.

'_**You are becoming dull to Sakanade's abilities. It's no longer talking to you. Sakanade is my zanpakuto now. This is my body now. Thank you for being my shell, Hirako Shinji.**_' the Hollow raised his blade behind the Shinigami, Shinji panting heavily. Finally, the Hollow pierced him through the stomach with the blade, Shinji drooling blood as he wheezed heavily, his breaths sharp and fast. Grinning, the Hollow prepared to leave him to die when suddenly there was a loud tearing sound and he looked down, Shinji's sword shoved into the Hollow's chest. Shinji was whispering something and the Hollow looked around frantically as a golden chain fluttered down from the sky, coiling itself around the two of them.

'_**Kido? What are you planning…!?**_' spat the Hollow, the two of them tightly wound together. Shinji grasped Sakanade's handle, the Hollow's hand burning all of sudden, the spirit shouting out in pain as the sword's ring began to shimmer. Shinji closed shut his eyes and ignored the Hollow's squirming, focusing only on the metal in his hands.

'_Sakanade…I know you're there. I know you probably won't say anything in return, but I know how you are feeling. I can feel you still, the pulse in my veins, the throbbing of my heart…I know you don't want this Hollow here either. Please, lend me the strength to get out of this. Even if we cannot destroy him, please lend me the strength to hold him back…I beg of you. Please…Sakanade…_' Shinji opened his eyes, the golden chain exploding into showers of sparks around them, the two of them leaping away from one another.

'_**Tch! Now then, you've given up on your little stunt - !?**_' the Hollow began but he choked in surprise as he looked down at the blade in his hand. Sakanade was gone, instead was a normal zanpakuto. Shinji stood tall in front of him, Sakanade in his hand, spinning it majestically by the ring, a grin on his face.

'What's the matter? I understand. It's a difficult thing to comprehend.' he gloated, the Hollow cursing. 'You see, Sakanade and I are one. Not you. You are but a shell. You are nothing but a llehs ot em won. Tond yorrw, ti lliw lla eb revo noos, wolloH.' Shinji continued to speak, but the Hollow looked on, confused.

'_What…? I all of sudden couldn't understand him. It's like he was speaking in a different tongue…it's like he was speaking…backwards!_' the Hollow thought to himself, grinding it's teeth in a snarl as Shinji smirked at it. Roaring in anger, the Hollow sped towards him, sword out and poised to kill. Suddenly, there was a splash of blood and the Hollow hung in mid air, Shinji behind him, a stern, solemn look on his face.

'I was behind you.' he said softly as the Hollow fell, silent, a trail of blood left in the air behind him. Shinji watched him fall, the blood disappearing into the sky in shards of white. The Shinigami closed his eyes as he felt the world around him churn and twist, his clothes shaking madly. '_I know you're not dead, Hollow. But hear this. This is my body. You will follow me. Myself and Sakanade. Do not interfere again._' he thought to himself, his thoughts echoing around the darkness. Finally, he felt the same feeling he did when he first arrived and before he knew it, everything went black.


	6. Day Two 2

**DaY TWo**

Shinji stood lifelessly in the centre of the room, the mask firmly planted on his face. It was fully formed now, neatly shaped around his head, his blonde hair hanging out of the back. It was like that of a Pharaoh's mask, the eyes an eerie black, like deep dark holes that couldn't sustain life. The teeth were sharp and fit together as a protruding jaw, the top of the mask enveloping his scalp, two tails falling down his neck. Urahara watched in both horror and awe at the spectacle, his eyes shimmering under the dim lights of the room.

'_That's unmistakable…it's the mask of a Hollow. But…_' he thought to himself, his eyes falling down to Shinji's hand, the zanpakuto still within his fingers. '_…he's still definitely a Shinigami. It's a perfect hybrid…that seems impossible. Is this real? Is this…is this truly what Aizen was after? Does he even understand what he meddling in?_'

Suddenly there was a terrible cracking sound and Kisuke watched as sparks began to fly from the mask, Shinji's hand flinging up wildly, the fingers clutching the mask, chunks of it falling out. With one final pull, the mask flung off in an explosion of light, the Shinigami's hair flowing out as he toppled to his knees, breathing heavily. Urahara's eyes were wide, crumbles of the mask around the man who bowed his head, his knees resting wearily on the cold floor.

'S…Shinji?' he asked weakly, approaching the man with caution. Then, without warning, Shinji stood to his feet and flung his head up. Urahara failed to utter a word as one half of the mask was still resting on the Shinigami's face, his eye closed on the normal side. Rubbing his eye vigorously, he opened it, his other eye visible through the hole on the mask.

'Phew!' he whistled, rubbing the back of his head. 'Well that was something I don't want to go through again!' With that, he hauled the rest of the mask off and stamped on it frantically, smashing up every last piece. Quietly, he turned his head to the others, no one had moved an inch. He sighed, his eyes closed as he fell into thought. 'Gee…I'd have thought someone else would've joined me by now…' he whispered. Urahara shook his head and joined him in gazing over at the others.

'So did I, until I realised that you were fighting an individual spirit in there…that is what you were doing isn't it?' he asked quickly, Hirako nodding his head, puzzled. 'Hmm…an individual mind takes a different amount of time to do something as every other mind. It'll always be that way. Unless something is premeditated, nothing will happen directly at the same time. You've got to be patient, Shinji. We all do. They will come through, one at a time. They too will have to face their Hollow.' Kisuke nodded. He then turned to Shinji. 'What was it like?' he asked and Shinji already knew what he meant.

'He was a lot like me actually. Just stupider. He was learning things as we were going…I mean literally picking them up from, well, it must have been from my brain because he could suddenly recall my name, my zanpakuto…it was surreal.' he explained, Urahara caressing his chin in thought.

'I see. It appears these Hollow may be far more dangerous than I thought. Even though they were essentially artificially created by Aizen's experiments, it appears they are pure Hollow. You say it picked up information just by talking with you? Then it acts like a virus of some kind. That would explain why you all became affected by the process, but that wouldn't explain why myself and Tessai weren't…there are too many questions!' Urahara snapped, grabbing some of his hair before releasing it and gently running his hand across his forehead.

'It sucks really that only Aizen has the answers.' Shinji moped, twirling the sword around in his hand daintily. Suddenly, Urahara opened his eyes and span round, Shinji startled. 'Something up?'

'Did you say the Hollow was a lot like you? Does that include looks?' Kisuke wondered, Shinji merely replying with a nod of the head. 'And, if he were born that way…well that would lead one to think he was an artificially created Vasto Lorde.' Urahara said quietly, a dark shadow rolling across his face. Shinji was exasperated at the idea, leaping backwards.

'W…wait, are you saying you think there's a Vasto in me and I just kicked his ass? That's gotta be wrong!' he squirmed, Urahara nodding, his eyes distant however.

'Yes…it's got to be hasn't it?' he said softly. Sighing, Hirako grabbed his zanpakuto in his hand, hoisted a small flat cap from a stand in the corner of the room and perched it on his head before heading to the door, Kisuke looking up all of a sudden.

'We've a lot left to do. The others haven't even woken up yet and already you're on the move. What will you do now, Shinji Hirako?' he asked darkly, Shinji turning his head slightly to face him, a small grin on his lips.

'I'm going to kill Aizen.'


	7. Day Two 3

**DaY TWo**

'You…you what?' Urahara said, as if he hadn't quite heard. Shinji looked at him blankly, his zanpakuto resting over his shoulder. Scratching his forehead, the man coughed slightly before turning round to him, shrugging.

'I'm…going to kill Aizen…?' he repeated slower, Urahara shaking his head, a worried look on his face.

'And how are you going to get there? Whether you like it or not, Aizen is still protected by the walls of the Gotei 13, just like any other Shinigami. I'm sorry Shinji, I cannot let you go. It's a suicide mission.' Urahara stated, the defiance in his voice. He was clenching his fist. Clearly the decision was tearing him apart. Shinji turned away sharply and headed for the door.

'Thanks, Kisuke. You're the voice of reason. Especially when I've got the voice of madness livin' in me.' Hirako replied with a sort of sadness to his voice, his eyes shimmering in the light.

'Shinji…' Urahara whispered helplessly as the man turned, his destiny waiting in front of him.

'I know you understand. We can't go back. Our lives have been ruined. There's nothing left, for any of us now. The only thing we can hold dear to is revenge. And that revenge has gotta be fed.' Shinji muttered darkly, the room still and silent, Urahara shaking his head to everything the man was claiming before finally stepping forwards angrily, shaking his fists by his side.

'Just stop it!' he snapped, his blonde hair waving around him, Shinji's eyes wide in shock as Urahara brought his foot back, apologetic. 'You can't fall to revenge, Shinji. It's what the Hollow wants. Then, he can eat your mind, your soul…he can feed on every dark emotion your lust for revenge is amplifying. You can't let it win. It's your only hope. It's…' he whispered, his eyes falling on the bodies. '…everyone's only hope.' he said solemnly, Shinji closing his eyes as if burned by some anguish. Suddenly they heard a scratching noise and they turned slowly, Hiyori rising.

'H…Hiyori?' Shinji whispered hoarsely, the girl looking up at him wearily, sweat running down her small face, her hair matted to her forehead. She was still half lying on the ground, her arms weak.

'S…S…Shinji…' she groaned, her voice barely heard. The floor beneath her was stained a sickly black with blood and she collapsed into it, breathing slowly and wheezing heavily. Shinji darted over to her and held her head up from the ground. He began mumbling her name but she wouldn't answer and he looked up at Urahara, the fright in his eyes.

'You've got to stay…Shinji…' he muttered to him, Shinji sighing. Urahara rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as Shinji hung his head over Hiyori. 'Besides…I think everyone would be mighty angry if you left to fight Aizen without them. This is everyone's fight, Shinji.' He said, Shinji listening intently. He was staring down at Hiyori's face, the weariness evident. The man let out a long, low sigh once again before resting her gently on the ground.

'You're right…' Shinji said, his voice trailing off. '…I'll wait.'

The three figures stood together again by the edge of a forest, the darkness surrounding the area, thick with shadow. The middle man suddenly looked up into the sky, the moon shimmering off of his glasses.

'Oh?' he said bluntly, a thin smile creeping onto his face, one of his eyes visible through the lens. 'I just felt the urge for bloodshed in the air…I wonder who it could be…' he whispered before turning back to the front.

'Yeah…makes ya think, don't it?' the small boy grinned eerily. 'Makes ya think…'


	8. Day Three

**Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed! Clayden, FuzziBunniez, Scotty's, animelover1993, thanks :D**

**DaY tHRee**

Shinji was asleep, his head resting on the wall behind him, his arms pulled up behind his head. His cap was hoisted down over his eyes and his hair was moving with his breath. Standing in the centre of the room was Urahara, Aikawa Love slouching next to him, his fist smashed straight through the wall, his mask wrapping itself around his face, the cry of a Hollow rushing from his mouth.

'_This is going to take a while…Love's already been fighting his Hollow for two hours. Shinji was much faster…does that mean anything?_' Kisuke thought to himself, bags forming under his eyes, his hair partially covering his face. He turned slightly, his gaze falling on Hiyori's lifeless body.

'_She keeps waking up…but then she just falls down again, as if into a coma._' He thought, worried. Love let out another roar and swung his arm round, Urahara's eyes widening as he vanished, leaping over the arm and flipping over in mid air, landing hard on the ground. '_Is he losing!?_' he thought worriedly, his eyes running over the man, Hollow like protrusions beginning to form on his chest and shoulders, his breath a low rattling sound. Darting towards him, Love raised his arm, his fingers stiff and claw like, poised to strike. Kisuke caught his arm and span round, leaping up into the air and landing a hard kick upon Love's jaw, the man spluttering as he staggered backwards.

'_I can't hold him forever, Love!_' he cursed, grimacing at the sight. His foot was sore, the mask had hurt more than he had expected. Love bellowed and brought down his arm, an enormous crater appearing in the ground, shaking the building. Urahara was already gone however, behind Love, the man spinning round to feel a fist crack him in the neck.

'_I can't strike his face anymore…my foot feels almost like it's broken!_' panted Urahara, Love towering over him. Clenching his hand into a fist, Love swung at Urahara, the Shinigami ducking, crouching down far and springing up, his elbow slamming into Love's stomach. He prepared another attack but coughed violently as he felt Love's second hand slam into his back. His chin was warm with blood and he hit the floor, rolling away. Love unleashed a terrible cry, the piercing sound of a Hollow rumbling through the room.

'_Why is this happening…Love should be able to defeat his Hollow…damn it!_' Urahara stammered, attempting to climb to his feet, blood dropping onto the ground. Love began to advance on the fallen Shinigami, smoke drifting from the open teeth of his Hollow mask, the eye sockets that same empty blackness that had been Shinji's. Urahara held up his arm and prepared to fire a Kido when suddenly blood shot out of Love's shoulder, the man screaming. Behind him stood Shinji, an unimpressed scowl on his face.

'Geez, that's not the wake up call I was after!' he moaned, Love swinging his limb round roughly, Shinji ducking and slashing his side, blood spurting out of it.

'Don't kill him, Shinji!' Urahara cried, the man nodding.

'I know!' he cursed, Love's hand coming crashing down onto a surprised Shinji's back, the man vanishing just in time. Shinji reappeared behind him, hovering in the air.

'Why's it takin' ya so long Love?' he mumbled, flinging his cap onto the ground. Love roared ominously, Shinji rolling his eyes. 'If that's what ya wanna play…' he sighed, reaching towards his face.

'S…Shinji…!?' Urahara exclaimed, the man closing his eyes in response. Shinji stood in the centre of the room, Love preparing to grab his head with his large paw. Hirako was beginning to feel dizzy, even though he had only brought his hand up.

'_Maaan, what's this crazy feelin'…? I guess this ain't the sorta thing you can sleep off. Oh well, here goes for nothin'._' He whispered in his mind before tearing his hand down his face, a massive explosion of white bursting from behind his palm, a strange wind ripping around the room. Urahara shielded his eyes, afraid of what he would witness. Finally, the wind died down and Urahara gasped, a low rattle escape Shinji's throat.


	9. Day Three 2

**Thanks to new reviewers Illidan the Half Demon and purpleanime! Also thanks again to Scotty's and animelover1993 :D**

**DaY tHRee**

Urahara watched in shock as the smoke whipped around Shinji, pulling away from him at last, Love covering his face with his arm, his hand covered in a rock hard white shell now. Shinji's breath rattled ominously and Urahara gasped. Shinji's mask was firmly planted on his face, his eyes visible through the sockets.

'_He…did it! It's worked!_' Urahara thought to himself, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he continued to clamber to his feet. Shinji breathed slowly before looking up, the tassels flowing down the back of his neck, his sword grasped in one hand. Love let out another roar and lunged for Shinji but the man stood still, the enemy closing in. Suddenly, Shinji threw his head up and whipped his arm around, Urahara not even catching a glimpse of his blade. Blood exploded from Love's elbow as his forearm was severed, Shinji standing behind him. He was looking at his palms.

'_What is this feelin'? My head…it feels heavy…but I could move like I've never moved before…oh well, guess I'd better…_' he thought to himself but suddenly Love was behind him, a bubbling, white mass of sludge shooting out of his wound, reforming his arm.

'High speed regeneration, Shinji!' Urahara cried but Shinji was already gone, Love's other arm lying on the floor now. Hirako skidded neatly to a halt on the ground, dust flinging up into the air as he span round, pivoting on one foot. Suddenly, sharp, spike like appendages burst out of Love's back, the man bellowing, a horrific, blood curdling cry. As Shinji turned, Love opened his mouth, the mask opening. Shinji's eyes widened as a red ball of light began to spin round in his opponent's mouth, the blast screeching towards Shinji.

'_Damn it, I can't dodge!_' Hirako cursed in his head but something leapt in the way, the Cero spinning out of control before vanishing into thin air. Standing in front of him was Urahara, the man panting heavily, his zanpakuto held down in front of him, sweat running down his face. Shinji didn't say anything, but Urahara was already holding up his hand.

'We'll do this together, Hirako-san. I'm in this, just as much as you.' He said darkly, Shinji nodding. Leaping together, they darted towards Love, both heir swords pointing at him. Urahara swung his round; cutting off one of the enemy's legs, blood spraying onto the ground as he let out a booming shriek. 'Now, Shinji!' came Kisuke's voice and Shinji aimed his sword at Love, ready to incapacitate him when suddenly all he saw was white. Urahara looked on in horror as Shinji's mask exploded, shards of it flying off of his face, the man's surprised expression revealed underneath.

'W…what? What's going on…?' Shinji mumbled, Love's face coming ever closer to him as he sped through the air, the world's colours coming back into proper focus. Urahara looked on in surprise, his sword out to the side.

'It…broke?' he spluttered. They were both woken from their stupour however when Love roared again, his large hand grabbing Shinji's chest and slamming him into the ground below. Shinji choked, his head hitting the ground, knocking him unconscious. Urahara was already there, slicing off the arm Love was holding him down with. He picked up Shinji and vanished, narrowly avoiding the man's sweeping fist.

'_Love is transforming rapidly. He must be really losing in there. Soon he'll become a full Hollow…I'll have no choice but to kill him. That's something I'd rather not do._' He thought to himself, speeding towards the area where everyone was still asleep. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him and knocked him to the ground, the man coughing, Shinji rolling from his arms. Urahara squinted, his vision blurred. Dazed, he looked up at the ceiling, the sound of shuffling in the room. He could make out Love still standing at the other end when suddenly he saw a foot come down beside his face. Looking up, it was unmistakable.

'R…Rose!?' he choked, the Shinigami standing tall, his mask enveloping his face. His long, yellow locks were caught in the white ooze, his breath hoarse under the long, bird like mask. The sludge was already running down his arm and he clenched his fist, his zanpakuto in his hand.

'_He's fighting his Hollow…damn it, I can't take on two of them, especially not two captains…_' Urahara thought to himself, darting to the side as Rose swung violently downwards, roaring crazily. Suddenly, Urahara looked sharply over to the group still lying down. '_Does this mean that the Hollows are awakening while they are asleep?_' he thought, a new pang of worry striking him. He looked over to Shinji again, the man not stirring. Love had arrived now, his body almost fully Hollow. Cursing, Urahara back flipped away from them, landing roughly on the ground next to Shinji's body. The two were advancing on him and he gripped his zanpakuto. Quickly, he leapt upwards and slammed his foot into Rose's face, a sickly crunch being heard.

'_Lucky his mask hasn't formed properly yet or that would have hurt._' Urahara thought, quickly bounding from Rose to Love, grappling with the man's neck before kicking off of him, Love falling to the ground. Urahara went down on one knee but Rose was behind him and lashed out, blood running from Kisuke's back. Urahara was thrown into a wall, dust bursting out, debris rolling across the floor.

'_I can't fight two of them…they are becoming more powerful with every passing second. What is taking Love so long!? Rose…he's barely taken any damage, I won't be able to do much more on my own, especially when his mask forms properly and he begins to transform. What do I do…? There's got to be a way to save them…!_' he bared his teeth as the two advanced on him, shadows cloaking their faces.

'_What do I do!?_'


	10. Day Three 3

**Many thanks to reviewers animelover1993, Scotty's, FuzziBunniez, Clayden, Illidan the Half Demon and new reviewer bleachUlquiGrimm! :D To everyone else out there, please review, it'll mean a lot and it'll make me keep writing so please, make sure to review! Thanks!**

**DaY tHRee**

Love and Rose closed in on Kisuke, the man cursing as he knelt on the ground. His back was sore from slamming into, and subsequently smashing through a portion of the wall and he could feel the sting of blood somewhere on his body. The two Shinigami leered down at him, the sound of the writhing slime hardening on their faces was horrible and Urahara braced himself, standing roughly to his feet. Instantly, Love roared and Rose lunged for him, Urahara reaching out and grabbing the man's wrist, Rose shrieking behind his gruesome mask, the ooze fully formed now. Back flipping, Urahara's feet struck Rose on the chin, underneath the main section of his mask.

'_Got you!_' he thought to himself but he was suddenly struck in the side by Love, the Shinigami growling madly, Kisuke toppling to the floor, sliding across it, his eyes shut tight as he came to a stop. Rose began to advance on him but suddenly he stopped and turned, Shinji's body lying in his view. Urahara sat up slightly and prepared to speed over to him, the Hollowfied Shinigami appearing over the unconscious man, his sword raised. The light shined off of his blade, Shinji's eyes fluttering weakly as Rose hissed. Urahara vanished, reappearing behind Rose, his sword drawn in a flash. Quickly however, Love was beside him, the man grabbing Urahara's zanpakuto with his bare hand.

'_Damn it, Love!_' Kisuke cursed, the Shinigami staring into the mask, it's dark eye sockets lifeless and empty, cold air escaping through the mask's jagged teeth. Rose swung his sword downwards like a vicious pendulum, Hirako's eyes opening fully in shock at the sight, Urahara cursing as he struggled with Love's tight grip. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, someone appeared in the air above Rose and span round bring their leg down hard on his back before following through with a punch to the face, Rose spiralling to the side, crashing into the wall, chunks of stone crumbling down onto him as he vanished into a thick cloud of murky dust.

'Who…?' Shinji mumbled, Urahara squinting to see. Suddenly, Love received a similar hit to the face and went flying backwards, slamming violently onto the ground a little way back. Cracking his knuckles, Kensei Muguruma emerged from the smoke, coughing. He whisked his mask from his face, the object twisting into white, wispy smoke in his hand. The muscular Shinigami clicked his neck, his white hair blowing slightly in the wind, the chink of metal on metal ringing out as his earrings knocked into one another.

'Tch, I don't know which one of you gave me these earrings, but you can take 'em back.' he grumbled, striding towards them. Urahara was looking at him in shock, the man raising an eyebrow at him. 'What's with you?'

'You were just wearing your mask then weren't you?' he asked, Kensei nodding dumbly. Kisuke scratched his head slightly. 'You just took it off?'

'You gotta. They break otherwise. There's a time limit y'know.' Kensei muttered, pulling his shikai from a small pouch on his combats and spinning it round in his fingers. Shinji spluttered roughly before looking up at the man, a sly grin on his face.

'Kensei…you know-it-all bastard…' he chuckled. 'How the hell did you find all this out, were ya dreamin'?'

'Tachikaze told me. Apparently me, him an' some Hollow are in sync now. Whatever, I don't care. As long as this mask doesn't get in my way, I don't mind having it. Besides, it does seem to work well with Tachikaze. At least, it did in my inner world anyway.' he mumbled. Hearing a loud groaning sound, he turned swiftly, landing a hard kick straight into Love's face, Rose standing back up, unleashing a horrific scream. 'These two are finding this hard aren't they?' he whispered, pulling his mask down his face again, the reiatsu thundering off of him.

Urahara was watching all of this in amazement, Shinji thinking to himself.

'_Kensei is definitely in touch with his Hollow, there's no doubt. I know he seems to think it's because of Tachikaze but it ain't. It's almost like Kensei didn't even have to fight his Hollow. Why? Is it because he was the first to be transformed that night? He was transformed far longer and far more thorough than any of the rest of us. His reiatsu suggested that he actually became a Hollow, at least for that night. Could that be why he seems so in tune with it…?_' Shinji wondered to himself, pondering the thought. '_Nonetheless, that's another one of us awake at last._'

Urahara stepped in to help Kensei, the man grabbing Love's face and ramming it through a wall of stone, dust and fragments of rock exploding everywhere. Urahara pounced at Rose, the man charging a Cero between his fingers with a touch of elegance. Urahara was already there though and pointed his sword at him, swinging it round and deflecting the Cero into hundreds upon hundreds of red lines of light, each one burning holes in the ground before vanishing. Quick as a flash he landed on the ground and poised his blade to strike, sending it through Rose's shoulder, the Shinigami crying out as blood splattered onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Kensei kicked Love in the face before spinning round and doing the same again, removing his mask while he was at it. He was soon out of breath and Love pounded him over and over, his fists smashing into Kensei's chest rapidly. Blood was trickling down Kensei's chin as he took the punches, Love seemingly laughing behind the mask. Finally, Love raised another fist only for Muguruma to catch it in mid flight and cast Love back, charging an energy sphere onto his blade.

'You're done for, I've got to end this!' he barked as Love was almost fully Hollow.

'Wait, Kensei!' Shinji cried out, Urahara spinning round. Suddenly, cracks appeared on Love's mask, red lights shooting out of them. Kensei thrust his arms forward, Urahara appearing in the air in front of him, twisting round and deflecting the blast into the wall with an almighty bang, the silver light illuminating the room.

'What's the big idea -!?' Kensei snapped but he turned as Love screeched a deafening cry, the cracks covering his entire body now. Then, with a massive burst of wind, the pieces of mask flew off of Love, his entire body shattering like glass leaving the blue track suited man underneath, his eyes hidden behind black tinted shades.

'_Finally!_' Urahara thought with glee as Love staggered before collapsing, Kensei catching him.

'You…you were gonna blast me in the face weren't ya…?' Love chuckled heartily before passing out, Kensei gritting his teeth. He lay Aikawa down on the ground before moving his shoulder, stretching it.

'That's one down.' he said, turning now to Rose who roared menacingly, his blonde hair lengthening all the way down to his feet now, the white mask collecting down the back of his neck and all across his hair. Kensei span his knife in his hand, Urahara raising his sword, Shinji stepping up behind them, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

'_All this trouble. Man, Aizen is so dead. That is, if we don't die fightin' these guys first._' he thought to himself before clutching the hilt of his zanpakuto. '_Guess we can't let that happen though…_' he said, his eyes flicking over to Hiyori, the girl still on the floor next to the others. '_I still don't feel amazin' after hitting the floor. What the heck, I'll fight this till one of us dies. I ain't givin' up yet._'


	11. Day Three 4

**Thanks for the reviews Illidan the Half Demon, Scotty's, FuzziBunniez, animelover1993 and purpleanime! Even though I don't quite get what Scotty's means XD please keep reviewing guys, tell me what you think of the fic! Anyone else, please review, it'll help keep me writing the chapters! Thank you!**

**DaY tHRee**

Shinji, Urahara and Kensei prepared to face off with Rose, the Hollowfied Shinigami screeching at the top of his voice, his vocals corrupted by the hoarse wheezing of a Hollow. Kensei raised an eyebrow, bringing his dagger up closer to his face.

'Three against one huh? Hardly seems fair.' he muttered, Shinji looking at him strangely.

'Since when did you care?' he piped in, Kensei preparing to return a retort when Rose leapt into action, lunging for the white haired Shinigami's throat. Urahara was quick to react and he brought his sword down on Rose's arm hard, the blood flying everywhere as he lost it, Urahara cleaving it neatly off at the shoulder. Rose roared a terrible, bloodcurdling cry as he grasped at the space where his arm was, his claw like fingers feeling for the air. They had expected it, but they still looked shocked as their opponent's arm reconstructed itself out of thin air, strands of white sludge melding together, colouring itself to form his arm, the man cracking his fingers into place. However, Kensei was quick to act and he appeared quickly behind Rose, lashing out furiously with his fist. However, Rose caught it in his hand, his back facing the man. Twisting his body sharply, he cast Muguruma into a nearby pillar, the rubble collapsing inwards on him.

'Kensei!' Urahara choked, Shinji bounding past him, his sword aimed at Rose. The blade gleaming under the lights, he whipped his mask out of thin air, Kisuke noting the change in reiatsu as Shinji's breath rattled. It was something Urahara noticed every time, all the time. The breathing wasn't human, nor was it Shinigami. It was the pure, deathly breath of a Hollow.

He watched, observing the battle, the occasional bursts of power sending his cloak flailing around him. Sparks flew as Hirako's blade connected with the rock hard fragments of Hollow that were collecting on the Shinigami. Then, Shinji's mask exploded again, the man choking in surprise. Seizing his opportunity, Rose clawed at him, but Kensei was in the way, grabbing Rose's hand, his mask firmly latched to his face. He slammed a fist into the Shinigami's stomach, the enemy tumbling away.

'Idiot! Take your damn mask off!' Kensei snapped, hoisting his own from his face, Shinji cursing under his breath.

'_I know I should be taking it off, but I don't want to. It's almost like I'm attracted to the power…what the hell am I thinking? What the hell kinda power is this?_' he looked up at Kensei, a concerned look on the Shinigami's face. '_He must've really matured with his Hollow to be so well trained in removing it and using it like he does. Tch, if I keep leavin' it to break like this, it's gonna mess up for sure. Then I'll be in hella shit._' he was rudely woken from his daydream however as Rose clutched his zanpakuto now, the reiatsu rippling off of him. The floor was beginning to crack, as was the ceiling above the remaining, unconscious Shinigami.

'Shinji!' Urahara said, his back still facing him, Kensei off battling Rose. 'We have to get them out of here and into a room further away. We need to isolate this room. It's likely it will be destroyed at this rate. And I'd rather not have this place as my tomb.' he whispered in a sombre voice, his distant eyes observing the ruin and blood covering the small space. Shinji nodded and vanished, appearing immediately next to Hiyori who was completely out cold again. Kisuke arrived next to him, his eyes flicking over to the ongoing fight.

'I was just thinkin' that too.' Hirako nodded, catching on. 'What're we gonna do about our Shinigami over there?'

Urahara looked on, worried. His expression didn't falter and he knew what to do.

'We leave them. If we can, trap Rose somehow so that Kensei can help us move these guys, after that, we'll return to -!' Urahara explained but he wasn't able to finish, a large, beefy hand grasping his shoulder tight. They both turned, Love struggling to stand up on his feet, a small grin on his face.

'Trap Rose? Forget it. Just call Kensei over now.' he muttered, placing one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, his thumb pushing the blade slowly from it's sheathe. 'I'll deal with Rose.'

'You!?' both Shinji and Urahara spluttered together, Love taken aback.

'Yeah? Got a problem with it? Just get your asses movin'.' Aikawa said sternly. 'Rose is my friend. Besides, I gave you guys a ton of grief. Now, I'm repaying ya.' he said gruffly. Shinji began to protest when Love was suddenly next to him, the tip of his zanpakuto nestling inches away from Hirako's throat.

'Think I'm in no shape to fight? Tell that to this blade. I can still move.' he said, grinning broadly now. There came a violent explosion from the centre of the room and Kensei pounced out of the smoke, grazes lining his face as he wiped his mouth. Love spun round and leapt past Kensei, roaring into action, swinging his blade round, Rose deflecting it roughly. Kensei landed neatly next to the other two, his gaze no longer on the battle.

'Let's get this going shall we?' he wondered, heading for Mashiro first, the young girl curled up, a wide, dumb grin on her face. Instantly, Kensei's eye twitched. 'Goddamn it you are still annoying, even now! How is that even possible!?' Kensei spat in a whisper, his eye still twitching insanely, a mad, restrained look on his face as he bent down to pick up the girl.

'If she's that annoyin', why are ya pickin' her up?' Shinji mumbled, grabbing Hiyori around the waist.

'I could say the same for you too Shinji.' Urahara commented, Lisa's arms around his shoulders.

'We'll all have to return for Hachi.' Kensei mumbled. The other two nodded in unison before staring down at the battle ahead of them. 'It's gonna be hell makin' it through that unscathed.' Deciding at last, the three of them rocketed forwards, pushing forwards, their destination clear. Rose and Love were coming up fast, the two of them battling fiercely, fire and sparks shooting out like gunfire. With a girl on each of their backs, they tore through the room, dust kicking up behind them. They swerved in and out of the fighters, the battle raging still. Rose span round, slashing Kensei's shoulder, the man grimacing. The Hollowfied Shinigami was ready to chase after them when he was hit in the face by Love, the man laughing.

'What, not gonna finish what you started?' he roared, bringing his sword round in front of his chest. 'Crush Down…' he growled, his zanpakuto exploding in a brilliant red light, expanding before their very eyes. '…Tengumaru!' he boomed and the room was gone in a swath of red smoke, the three figures darting out of the room as the plume barrelled out of the door behind him.

'Set them down here, we've got to go back for Hachi.' Shinji exclaimed, placing Hiyori on the ground in the foyer just outside the room. Kensei nodded and placed Mashiro up against a wall, Urahara doing the same with Lisa. As they turned to leave, they heard a shuffling sound and turned briskly, watching as Lisa began to reach for her head, rubbing her forehead. She coughed horribly before attempting to stand up, her eyes opening weakly.

'Lisa!' Shinji said, happy to see her alright. 'You guys go on to get Hachi, I'll make sure Lisa is okay!' he cried, Urahara and Kensei, nodding, turning back to the room, the sound of Hollow cries and battle roars shaking the air, red explosions shooting out of the arched door. Clenching their fists, Kensei grabbed his mask from the air and together they burst into the room, the smoke parting as they pushed through, Shinji watching them, Lisa in his arms as he knelt down.

'_Lisa-chan is gonna be fine…but Rose is putting up one hella fight. When they get Hachi out, we'll go in and help Love. But right now, they've gotta get out of there first!_'


	12. Day Three 5

**Hey guys! My laptop is working faster than expected! But nonetheless, here's an extra long chapter to make up for the wait! Thanks Scotty's for the review on 'A Little Message', made me laugh :D Thank you to everyone else who is reviewing, FuzziBunniez, purpleanime, Illidan the Half Demon and new reviewer, galerian57! Thanks everyone, please keep reviewing! **

**DaY tHRee**

Love skidded backwards, his left sleeve torn to shreds, blood dribbling down his arm. In his other hand was Tengumaru, a large, black cudgel covered in white spikes making it resemble a cactus. On of his lens was cracked and he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, something flew at him from the dust ahead and he dived to the side as a golden whip slashed the floor where he was standing. Looking up, he watched as Rose emerged from the dust, his Hollow mask fully formed over the top half of his body, his shikai, Kinshara in his hand.

'Rose! Hear me! Break free of that damn Hollow!' Love cried frantically, Rose disappearing, Love's eyes widening in shock as the man was beside him, grasping Love's face with his hand. Aikawa felt the cold stone floor come crashing into the side of his face and he coughed, tasting blood. Rose placed his foot on Love's head, a sickening crunching sound being hear.

'Damn it…Rose…' Love whispered, the man letting out a horrific cry from beneath his bird like Hollow mask.

Meanwhile, Kensei and Urahara were in the middle of the room, the thick smoke and dust making it near impossible to see. Kensei choked, pulling his mask over his face rapidly, Urahara squinting to see and shouting to be heard over the sounds of explosions and scraping metal.

'Can you sense him!?' he roared to Kensei the man shrugging back.

'If he's out cold I doubt it!' came the reply. 'Hachi!' they kept shouting out when all of sudden, Love came flying past them and disappeared into the smoke once more, the sound of him crashing into a far away wall being heard. Muguruma was ready and he instantly intercepted Rose, grappling with him and casting him to the floor. He prepared to charge a white ball of energy on the edge of his knife when Rose vanished. Kensei removed his mask and span round, Urahara locking blades with Rose.

'Kisuke, move it! I'm gonna deal with this, right now!' Kensei shouted at the top of his voice, bringing his knife around his chest. Urahara opened his eyes in shock and twisted his sword away from Rose and faced Kensei with it.

'Bankai!!!' Kensei exploded, green and white light tearing up around him in a torrent of light but suddenly, Urahara had brought down his sword on Kensei's hand, the man dropping his knife, the light vanishing. 'What the hell are you doing, are you insane!?' he boomed, but Urahara turned to face him, an entire half of his body cloaked in a menacing shadow.

'Don't use Bankai in this room please, Kensei-san. The sheer force of it will destroy everything. We'll all die. So I thank you for not using it.' he said darkly, Kensei nodding reluctantly. Finally, they returned to searching for Hachi, Love leaping back into battle against Rose.

'How are you handlin' it, Love?' Kensei snapped, Love swinging his mighty weapon downwards at the Hollow.

'Never better!' he laughed, the dust and rock flying up as he pulled his zanpakuto from the ground. He grasped his face and tore away from it, his Hollow mask fitted to his front. It was like that of an Oni demon with small, horn like stumps on it's forehead. Love dashed at Rose and they clashed, sparks flying again and again. Kinshara coiled itself around Tengumaru and Love was cast aside, the man rolling across the ground before landing in a heap. Rose began to charge another Cero and Love vanished, reappearing on the ground in front of him. He reached up and grabbed the charging Cero before shoving it into Rose's face, the explosion racking the building as a big ball of red light erupted around Rose, electrical sparks shooting off of it as Love dipped backwards away from the blast, tearing his mask from his face.

Shinji was listening to the commotion from the foyer, standing with his back to the bodies of the three women. He rubbed the back of his head and felt his shoulder for a deep cut wound, the blood warm on his fingertips. He felt for his sword but noticed it was lying on the ground by the door to the other room.

'_C'mon guys, wrap it up in there._' he thought, reaching for his sword when his eyes widened and he whipped round, twisting his body downwards to avoid a swooping kick, a Hollowfied Lisa tearing past him and smashing down upon the floor, roaring ominously, the mask forming over her face. She span round and threw kick after kick at him, the man weaving to and fro, side to side to avoid her, her leg progressively kicking faster and faster until she finally struck him on the chin, the man choking as he spat blood, the girl screaming at the top of her voice as she reached for the mask, attempting to tug it off.

'_She's fighting it…!?_' Shinji thought to himself, wiping a trail of red from his chin. Taking his chance, Hirako lunged for his zanpakuto but Lisa was already there, her eyes lost again in the deep black sockets, a low rattle escaping her breath and she kicked his weapon away, the man cursing. She went to stab him with her hand but again she attempted to pull the mask from her face, this time it was beginning to harden. Her eyes could be seen through the mask again, straining to keep her humanity as she uttered low cries for help, Shinji standing, his eyes wide in horror.

'_I…I've never seen this before…this situation…they've always been fighting and we've been fighting to survive. Never yet have any of them turned back to normal…this is the worst thing I've ever seen. It's a horrible feeling, knowing you can only watch!_' Shinji stammered, his eyes quivering at the sight of the girl. Then, as he had woefully expected, she quickly returned to being a normal Hollow and pounced at him, her hands extended like claws. Shinji was ready but suddenly a foot came crashing round and slammed into Lisa's side sending her flying through a nearby wall and vanishing into the thick smoke.

'M…' Shinji gasped, looking up at the girl who pulled her bug like mask from her face, a broad smile on her face as she threw a fist up into the air. '…Mashiro!?'

'!' she squealed happily, punching the air rapidly, her vibrant, green hair bouncing up and down.

'_She…she just pulled her mask off? Unlike Kensei, she doesn't even look like she met her Hollow, let alone fought it. How the hell can she be so well synced!?_' he thought but Mashiro was now looking out of the door, her eyes solemn as she watched the smoke drifting in, the sounds of battle escaping the archway.

'How's everyone been?' she whispered, clutching her hand close to her heart. Shinji shook his head before sighing.

'You don't know the half of it…' but he looked up suddenly as he heard Love cry out in the smoke. Inside, Rose had cast love to the ground, the man's zanpakuto spiralled away from him.

'Stop it…Rose…you aren't the type of man…who'd slay a comrade…when he lies on the floor…you'd fight with more honour than that…' he wheezed, blood escaping his lips, one of his glasses cracked. However, Rose was now almost fully Hollow, just as Love had been. He had enormous white wings which spurted from his back, his Hollow mask flowing down his hair and latching with it to seem like a cape. Kinshara had fused with his hand with the same white sludge that had taken him over. Unleashing a terrible cry, Rose raised his whip and transformed it, the shikai vanishing back into a blade, the end shimmering, poised to kill. With another, final shriek, he brought his sword down hard upon Love. Sparks flew however, as Kensei stood over him, blocking the attack. Rose tilted his head, confused.

'Yo. Done already?' Kensei chuckled to Love before pulling his mask down his face and lashing upwards, Rose choking as blood exploded from his chest and he stumbled backwards. 'I know you may not like it, but you gotta use your mask.' Kensei instructed Aikawa, the man looking away in disgust.

'I already did…it was enough…to make me realise I never wanna…use it again.' he spat, seemingly angry with himself, clenching his fist as he lay there on the ground. Kensei lashed out, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close to his face, his teeth bared.

'Now you're gonna listen to me and you're gonna like it! You may not like this, but don't you're the only damn one who doesn't! You're a captain, whether you're in Soul Society, Shinigami uniform or not, and you gotta take the crap when it comes!' he snapped, Love looking at him shocked. 'That's your friend there wearing that damn mask and you're just gonna lie there and let him stick you with his sword? Bah!' he spat, throwing Love back down. Kensei turned to Rose, who was becoming impatient. 'Guess I'll do this.' he began but Love was already standing and he made it past Kensei.

'…Thanks, Kensei. Guess I was still reelin' from this whole mess. Seeing Rose like this shook me. But you're right. He's my friend and I'll be the one to face him, until the end.' Love nodded before darting back into battle, slamming his sword against his fallen friend's. 'I reckon it's time to end this, huh Rose?' he sniggered, a red explosion engulfing the two of them at once.

Mashiro watched, not even flinching as the two captain's reiatsu erupted from the doorway. Shinji was breathing heavily behind her, the girl turning to face him. Suddenly, she was hit aside by an enormous black and yellow spear, a bell chiming on the end of it, the arrowhead top catching Mashiro's stomach and hauling her around in the air before throwing her to the ground.

'Lisa - !?' Shinji gasped, turning to see the girl emerge from the rubble, her shikai in hand, her Hollow mask fully formed upon her face, a diamond like design with a slit in the shape of a cross covering it. She darted towards Shinji, the man activating his zanpakuto. Lisa thrust her weapon forwards, but it didn't connect as Shinji was actually behind her, the woman growling menacingly as he slashed her back with his blood, flowing into the air. However, the wound sealed instantly, white slime oozing out of the gash, hardening into rock solid protrusions which began to cover the rest of her body. Suddenly, there was a faint whooshing sound and people began to appear around them, Lisa roaring horrendously as began to transform. Holding out her hand, her nails extended into claws but her arm was quickly locked in a box of orange light.

'That's - !?' Hirako choked, watching as Hachi appeared in the doorway, the large man panting heavily as he held his hands out, a orange glow emanating from his huge palms.

'Is…everyone alright…?' he whispered hoarsely.

'_He's repelling the Hollow for now…it's making him weak…will he be able to hold Lisa?_' Shinji thought to himself, his eyes glancing over to the girl who was slowly being ever encased further in the glowing box.

'I may be able…to reverse the Hollow transformation within her…and make it…easier for her…to break free of it's grip…' he said slowly, his chest moving deeply in and out, sweat trickling from his pink hair down his cheek. Shinji was about to speak up when Lisa shattered one of the boxes, orange shards flying everywhere, sparkling in the air. She swivelled and aimed a hand at Mashiro, who was slowly awakening.

'Mashiro!' Shinji roared but he felt another gust of wind and Kensei's muscular figure was standing in the way, one of his hands clasped around Lisa's, the other holding Mashiro gently. He was angry, his lip curled up in a snarl. The sound of cracking bone could be heard as he began to clamp down his fist, Lisa shrieking, her Hollow gargling as more white sludge began pouring from her mouth.

'Back off!' Kensei bellowed, casting her hand away. Lisa cried out again but in a flash Urahara was next to her, his eyes hidden beneath shadows, time slowing to a halt as he strode past her. Spinning her shikai round furiously, Lisa, who was rooted to the spot due to the orange boxes coating her legs, launched her weapon straight at Hiyori, Urahara opening one eye, a dark look on his face.

'I don't think so.' he said softly, a blood red, triangular shield appearing in front of Hiyori, Lisa's zanpakuto slamming into it. The moment it touched the shield, the sound of a firework went off and a blast shot up Lisa's arm, blood erupting from it as she was engulfed by more of her Hollow. As she lifted her head up to scream, a look of determination shot across Hachi's face as he began to move his fingers until they interlocked one another. Everyone looked on as Lisa began to fall backwards, the white sludge and hardened sections being forcibly pulled from her.

'You'll kill her, Hachi!' Shinji cried but Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder.

'No. He is going to stave off the transformation as much as possible. That way, Lisa can defeat it easier.' Kisuke reminded him, Shinji nodding. Lisa screamed and screamed, her eyes changing colour, Hachi's face scrunched up and sweating as his arms began to tremble. Finally, Lisa's screams stopped.

At the same time, Rose lunged for Love, the man swiftly moving to the side, his friend's clawed hands cleaving away a chunk of the man's shoulder. Instead of grimacing however, Love simply laughed it off.

'Got ya.' he grinned and he reached out with his hand, Rose stuck with shock. Love grasped the mask and began to tear it from Rose's face, the creature unleashing a bloodcurdling cry. As the mask began to crack, the man slowly raised his hand and dropped his zanpakuto, Love shocked.

'Do…it…Love…!' came the small voice of Rose. 'I've gained enough control…tear it!' he shouted, Love bringing his blade into the side of the mask, millions of cracks appearing in it as a light flooded the entire room.


	13. Day Four

**Many thanks to reviewers Illidan the Half Demon, Fuzzibunniez, Scotty's and animelover1993. Please can everyone else review, the reviews keep me writing chapters, I love to know what you guys think. Thanks!**

**DaY FouR**

Aizen, Gin and Tousen stood just outside the fifth squad barracks, a still lake shimmering under the light of moon beside them, a wooden bridge crossing over it. The light was reflecting off of Aizen's glasses as they stood together, the clothes of more poor souls just lying on the bed of grass beside the water. Lazily, Tousen kicked them into the lake, the ripples disturbing the peace and tranquillity of the water.

'Such a lovely lake as well…there was no need to drop something in it…' came a cool voice and Tousen span round sharply, reaching for his zanpakuto, but he felt Aizen's cold glare on his back and moved his hand slowly away. Across the bridge came a figure, his face hidden by the night's shadow, but his straw hat unmistakeable, his flowing pink haori twisting and weaving in the slight breeze.

'Captain Kyoraku…' Aizen said softly, stepping up next to Tousen, the man backing off slightly. '…what a pleasant surprise.'

Kyoraku came into view, the moonlight shining down upon his face now, his eyes hidden beneath the dark rim of his hat, a thing strand of his hair flowing in front of his face. Ichimaru Gin stayed quiet, hiding himself away in the shadows more so than the others.

'The same to you, Lieutenant Aizen. What is keeping you all up so early into the morning?' Kyoraku pondered, lifting his hat to the three of them.

'We haven't been sleeping too well lately I'm afraid.' Aizen responded, one of his eyes hidden ominously behind a sheen of light, his hair dangling over his face. Shunsui nodded, understanding the situation.

'Yeah, it's bound to be hard, losing your captains just like that…' Kyoraku sighed, tilting his head to them. '…but on that note, I regret to tell you this but I have a few things I'd like to ask you myself.'

Aizen moved his head back slightly, almost as if he were challenging the captain, a thin smile on Shunsui's lips.

'Oh? Is that necessary, Captain?' Aizen wondered, probing the Shinigami's mind. Raising an eyebrow, Shunsui had an innocent face as he looked up at the officers, flapping his hand at them in a flamboyant manner.

'My, my, you're giving me reason to suspect you, Lieutenant. I simply have some concerns I'd like being laid to rest, that's all.' Kyoraku smiled warmly at him, Aizen forcing his frown into a wry grin.

'Very well.' was all he could muster as the three of them were essentially now anchored to the spot, vulnerable to the wise old Captain's interrogation.

'Good, good. It's nothing really to be honest. I just find it strange is all that, according to reports of Central 46, the one man Kisuke Urahara blamed everything on was you, Lieutenant Aizen.' Kyoraku exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

'Is that unusual? The man was clearly insane. He could have mentioned anyone.' Sosuke replied with a tone of disgust.

'True, true. But…while it's the norm for high ranking officers to blame those lower than them in their squad, or for the lower officer to instinctively take the bullet…you aren't even in the same squad as Kisuke was.' Shunsui said, scratching his forehead. Aizen chuckled to himself slightly before raising a hand as if to cup something in the air in front of him.

'Now there Captain, you do sound as though you suspect me of something. But what could I have done against a captain level warrior, one such as Captain Hirako especially?' he questioned, Kyoraku once more agreeing with him. 'Besides, you saw me that very night with your own eyes.'

'I did, I did. I won't deny it, because that would be lying. But…you were slightly amiss that night I have to admit. Was something bothering you?'

'Naturally I was concerned for my captain.' Aizen countered bluntly, Tousen and Gin standing in complete silence, attempting to not attract attention. Shaking his head slightly, Kyoraku's tone suddenly and almost instantly dropped to being far more serious.

'I do apologise Lieutenant but I must enforce protocol. Where were you all at that precious hour on that precise night that the two squads were attacked and subsequently defeated?'

Aizen took another step forward, a gale of wind wrapping round them, shaking the water's surface.

'I can answer for the three of us, seeing as we were all together. All three of us were inside the 5th squad barracks.'

'Really? That's strange because Kaname Tousen should have been with Captain Muguruma's investigations squad.' Shunsui replied, Tousen ready to speak up but Aizen piped in.

'He was dismissed early. The only reason he didn't immediately return to the scene was because I myself prevented him from going. There was no reason to lose another life.' Sosuke reassured Kyoraku, the captain nodding.

'You see, it strikes me as odd that Kisuke Urahara himself would offer to go to the scene of the crime to save his lieutenant, Miss Sarugaki was it? If he were the perpetrator, why would he rush off to the scene if it were already occurring?' Shunsui presented a clever question, attempting to catch Aizen out. However, the man grinned and held out his hand.

'You forget Captain that Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corps and Yoruichi Shihoin of the 2nd Division were his accomplices. Either of the two could have stayed behind to conduct those experiments.'

They fell silent for a moment, an eerie air taking hold of the area around them, the grin firmly placed triumphantly on Aizen's face when suddenly, Kyoraku held out his hand.

'Lieutenant Aizen…if you don't mind my asking…what does your zanpakuto do?' he asked, Aizen wondering how to answer. Finally, he clutched the green hilt in his hand before beginning to unsheathe his sword slowly, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. He removed it entirely before it was held in front of the captain, Shunsui setting his eyes on the blade.

'My zanpakuto is…Kyoka Suigetsu. It is a flowing water type zanpakuto with the power to control reflections as illusions. It tricks the opponent's eyes using water and mist to cast reflections which they may believe to be real.' he explained.

'Sounds nasty.' Kyoraku replied smoothly, Aizen brushing some hair from his face.

'Anything else?' he asked slyly, Kyoraku shaking his head. Sosuke began to return his blade, the chink of metal heard as it connected with the bottom tip of the sheathe. Preparing to leave, Kyoraku waved them goodnight and turned back to the bridge before stopping suddenly in his tracks, turning his head slowly.

'Oh, there is one more thing actually.' he whispered, Aizen raising an eyebrow. 'Someone said they saw you at the scene. I thought you were in the 5th squad barracks?' he said darkly, Aizen's eye flickering slightly, his lip twitching. As quick as it appeared it vanished again and he shook himself down, smiling once more.

'They must have been mistaken.' he said simply. Nodding, Shunsui bid them all a goodnight once more before waltzing slowly back over the wooden bridge. Gin emerged from the shadows, looking up at Aizen, Tousen turning to him too.

'So, we were seen ey? This is gettin' fun.' chirped the boy.

'What shall we do, Aizen-sama?' Tousen asked worriedly. They both looked towards the man with the glasses, who said nothing more. As he began to walk away into the darkness, a smile crept onto his face as his eyes were hidden under the moon's shine, the other two following him slowly, looking behind them as they went. Shunsui stopped on the middle of the bridge, looking up into the moonlight.

'_I don't believe it was Kisuke. I don't believe it was Shinji, nor Kensei, nor Love, nor Rose. I don't believe it was Lisa…_' he thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting a cold breeze run over his face. Turning his head slowly back to where Aizen had been standing, Shunsui's face darkened.

'_Is it truly possible…?_'


	14. Day Four 2

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, that was a nice response! :D Thanks again to animelover1993, Illidan the Half Demon, purpleanime, Scotty's and FuzziBunniez, the reviews mean everything guys :) Enjoy!**

**DaY FouR**

The night hung low outside Urahara's shop, the moon hovering overhead like a watchful lantern, making sure it's warm glow was firmly situated over the sleepy town of Karakura. Sitting on a wooden balcony, Shinji Hirako leaned back, breathing out into the sky. Urahara Kisuke was sitting, his legs through the bars, a soft smile on his face. Shinji raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

'What's eatin' you?' he asked, Urahara looking up into the sky, the stars glittering in his eyes.

'Nothing. This just reminds me of a time in Soul Society, that's all.' He whispered, Shinji turning away in silence. Kisuke looked at him, shaking his head. Eventually, after moments of quiet doing nothing but listening to the wind, Hirako spoke up.

'Don't you go gettin' all soppy on me. Ya gotta help me kill Aizen. Everyone is up and awake now, so it's time to go. I'll leave the others…' he declared, the wind catching his hair. '…they don't need to be involved anymore.'

'That's unfair. Making you fight alone…now that would be crazy. Besides…I think a lot of people would be pretty angry if you died on them, don't you agree? You need to stop trying to do everything yourself Shinji.' Urahara told him, Shinji sitting in thought, his eyes wide at what the man was saying. Kisuke had never spoken to him like this before; he was always the one lecturing Urahara.

'If you fight Aizen, it's a fight everyone is a part of.' The man said finally, Shinji breathing deeply. 'If you won't tell them you're going, I will.' Urahara claimed defiantly, Hirako cursing under his breath, lifting his head and feeling the cold chill run across his face.

'You truly are an unpleasant kinda guy aren't ya?' Shinji chuckled, Urahara smirking. However, his expression darkened as he changed the subject.

'Not everyone is awake yet though…are they Shinji?' Kisuke asked, well aware that the man knew what he meant.

'Hiyori…' he whispered.

'How is she?'

'She's the only one who hasn't fought her damn Hollow. She hasn't even woken up; I don't know what's wrong.' Shinji snapped, clutching one of the banisters around the edge of the balcony and looking down, his blonde hair hanging around his face. Urahara clutched his chin in thought and looked round as Shinji stood to his feet, stretching. 'Well, it's early enough as it is, I'm gonna try and get some sleep. See ya around, Kisuke.'

He began to walk away when Urahara lifted his head.

'Don't do anything stupid, Shinji.' He said simply. Shinji didn't turn back; instead, he stopped ever so slightly. Then, he vanished without saying a word. Urahara sighed to himself as he looked over the town, his eyes weary after the week's work.

'_This town is going to become a very different place in the future_.' He thought to himself before getting up to leave.

Meanwhile, the sound of two men bickering was erupting out in the torn up, cold stone room. Lisa sat reading a magazine, her eye twitching, teeth bared as they continued to argue, Mashiro and Hachi sitting together in the corner of the room, the girl looking afraid and curious, Hachi shaking his head.

'Your Hollow took two hours to defeat! You can't possibly say you were faster than I!' Rose moaned but received a slap on the head from Love, the man crouching down beside him.

'Listen, I beat him in twenty minutes. I don't know where you get two hours from but…!' he began but Rose interrupted him.

'Shinji said, he said you took two hours and I only took thirty minutes!' he exclaimed, Love ready to retaliate again when Kensei stepped in, pushing the two apart, a vein pulsing on his forehead, an insane grin across his face, the other two cowering away.

'Will you two shut the hell up!?' he roared. 'Love, you took longer! There! Now shut it!' he cried, Lisa clapping sarcastically.

'Way to end it Mr. Civilised.' She said in a droll tone, Kensei raising a crazed fist to her, Mashiro whistling to herself. At the same time, Love was sitting on the floor, scratching his forehead. Rose looked over at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

'I could have sworn I took twenty minutes…' Aikawa wondered, perfectly serious now. Hachi stroked his chin in wonder before standing up and striding over to Love, his hands clasped together.

'I don't recall my fight taking too long either, but I've been told differently.' He pondered, Urahara staggering tiredly into the room. 'Kisuke-san, what do you think?' he asked, raising a hand. Urahara looked over at him oddly, before looking at Love.

'He definitely took two hours.' muttered the man, Hachi nodding in reply.

'But we've all agreed that no one's fight took over forty minutes. At least in our minds…' Rose said softly, flicking a curl of rebellious blonde hair to the side. Urahara narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply to himself.

'_Everyone believes their fights took less than forty minutes…but out here in the real world I know for certain that wasn't the case…perhaps the Hollow distorted their spiritual pressure to a sense where they couldn't tell the time…? I need to do some research, that much is sure._'

In the depths of the night, Shinji leapt from the back of the building, a cloak concealing his face as he landed roughly on the ground, a nasty thud heard as he rolled forwards, collecting himself.

'Damn gigais…' he cursed under his breath. There was suddenly a crunch of a twig behind him and he looked up sharply. Standing a fair way back was a tall, muscular figure, the light of the moon shining down off the reflective lens of the man's glasses.

'You're…awake?' came the low, deep voice of the figure. Shinji's eyes widened at the sight, the man looming over him as he approached before offering the downed Shinigami a beefy hand.

'It's you…Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi!' Shinji rasped, hauling himself to his feet, Tessai visible now in moonlight, his overalls dirty and covered in stains, his huge arms fit tightly into a white top. 'Is this your gigai…?'

'It is.' Tessai boomed, looking around. 'So, are you all awake?' he asked, Shinji nodding as he brushed himself down. 'That's a shame…I had wanted to be there when it happened so I could aid Kisuke. I hope he is alright…'

'Kisuke's fine. Question is, where've ya been?' Hirako asked. Advancing on Shinji, the burly man towered over his counterpart, shadowing him completely.

'Miss Yoruichi transformed into a cat…it's how we have been gaining reconnaissance from Soul Society. They are none the wiser.' Tessai explained. 'She is there, mingling with the Shinigami as we speak.'

'Miss Yoruichi!? As in, Shihoin Yoruichi? She defected as well?' Shinji gasped but Tessai was shaking his head.

'No one defected Hirako-san. We were forced out by the Gotei 13, condemned for helping you. Yoruichi must have wanted to help Urahara-san because she had no other reason for doing so. She broke us free of the Central 46, an impressive feat I must say.' Tessai continued to explain, all this new to Shinji.

'Forced out by the Gotei 13 ya say?' Hirako piped up eventually, his face shadowed beneath his hair. 'Tch, that ain't the case. We were forced out by Aizen. Ya got anythin' on him?'

Tessai sighed a long, mournful sigh before shaking his head a little, Shinji's heart dropping to his feet.

'I'm sorry Shinji. I knew it would come to this eventually, but I have to be honest with you. Aizen is doing nothing wrong right now, we have nothing on him. Nothing at all.' he said, each word burning into Hirako's ears, the mocking face of his former lieutenant forming itself in his mind ever more. Tessai began to speak up again, but a strong blast of wind caught the trees around them, whipping them up, leave fluttering around them, obscuring the complete light of the moon.

'He must be doin' something. I bet ya it's his zanpakuto at work.' he decided, looking away from Tessai. They stood again in silence, Shinji pondering his future before finally, closing his eyes.

'_This is gonna be for you an' me, Hiyori. The rest of you guys, you're in my mind an' all. Ya can sit back and watch, I'm gonna be the one who finishes this at last._' he thought to himself, standing up straight.

'Yo, Tsukabishi-san. I have a favour to ask.' he said darkly, Tessai tilting his head in question. Shinji turned his head, a shadow casting itself over his face. 'Please, don't tell anyone I've left.'

Tessai was quiet for a moment. The moonlight shifted, leaving one of eyes out of the glare.

'Alright. I won't.'

Shinji merely nodded his gratitude and took hold of his zanpakuto. Closing his eyes, he took in a large breath before twisting himself around on the spot and disappearing softly into the night, Tessai looking up into the stars, just as Urahara had done.

'Oh Shinji Hirako…what is happening to you?' he whispered, the wind cutting across him, his fist tightening its grip as he continued to watch the skies.


	15. Day Four 3

**Thanks again to my awesome reviewers, Illidan the Half Demon, purpleanime, FuzziBunniez, Scotty's and animelover1993! Everyone else, I haven't forgotten you, please review, it's very much appreciated! Thank you!**

**DaY FouR**

A bird whistled somewhere outside. That was a nice sound to hear as the sun was high in the sky as it signalled the presence of spring. The cherry blossom trees blew softly, swaying in the wind with their leaves floating downwards before gently touching down on the grass. The Kuchiki manor was a grand sight, with tall red beams on the outside, a sloping roof coming together in the middle, wooden doors which slid open, beautiful, ancient patterns and murals on the walls beside the flickering glow of candles which were constantly aflame, even during the day.

In the midst of this magnificent building, there was a table. The table was situated by an enormous circular, arching window, a young boy sat by the table upon a cushion. He had a large scroll of paper on the desk and was attempting writing calligraphy, but it was nigh impossible. There was too much on little Byakuya Kuchiki's mind. Standing up, he stretched a little before pulling the hair band from his silky black ponytail, the hair flowing down the back of his neck.

'I need a walk.' He said bluntly to himself, picking up his wooden sword and leaping from the window, landing neatly on the ground outside. As he looked around at the trees, everything came flooding back.

_Byakuya sped through the forest, using his skills in Shunpo to cover great distances, disappearing in a crack and appearing again beside a tree before vanishing once more. The moon was hanging high over Seireitei and he knew he was going to be late. Even with skills like his, there wasn't much of a chance._

'_Grandfather will scold me…damnit! I'll be forced to play with that wretched cat woman again!' he snapped. Finally, he came to a clearing, the sound of running water nearby. Looking to his side, he noticed a river trickling by, the gleam of the icy cold water shimmering. Then he noticed something else, clothes. They looked like the clothes of someone from Rukongai, a peasant nonetheless. The clothes were immaculate however. Instantly, a lewd thought popped into his head and he clutched his wooden training sword, hoisting it from it's sheathe._

'_Indecency huh? I'll catch these peasants…' he snarled, looking round, raising an eyebrow at the wind howling through the bushes. Suddenly, he heard a scream and his head snapped up, his eyes quivering. 'What…?' he whispered, his back to the source now. Suddenly the area just felt colder and he began to shiver, his sleeveless arms prickly in the thick night air. Another scream, this time from a man. Peering through a gap in the bushes, Byakuya's eyes widened at the sight before him. On the ground in an adjacent clearing, seven figures lay, some of them wearing captain's garb. His eyes fell upon one standing, his zanpakuto drawn, three familiar looking figures standing in front of him._

'_That's…the lieutenant of the 5__th__ division!' he thought to himself. The man standing in a captain's haori staggered back, his face falling into the light. Byakuya instantly recognised him as the 5__th__ squad's Shinji Hirako, but half his face was missing. Was it missing…? Byakuya couldn't tell, but there was something latched onto it, something that was dripping down the side of him._

'_What…?' he whispered. Then he could hear Aizen's voice, the man speaking out. Byakuya couldn't catch much of it, but he managed to pick up on experiments and test subjects, as well as another word._

'…_Hollow…fication?' he said meekly, his eyes quivering, the light shining in them. Suddenly, he noticed a small boy with purple hair turn to look over to him slightly, Kuchiki hiding himself, cursing under his breath. Looking up again he noticed a new pair on the scene, Captain Kisuke Urahara and a tall, strong looking man he had never seen before. Suddenly there was an enormous explosion of blue and white light, electricity searing the sky as a brilliant blast was fired, Byakuya taking advantage of the commotion and scarpering away, the Kido illuminating the forest with a white light, the sky crackling._

He hung his head as he slumped up against a tree, a cheery blossom petal falling on his shoulder.

'_What should I do…? Do I turn the information in? Central 46 perhaps? They would listen to me, a noble's opinion._' He wondered. As he prepares to leave, someone calls him back into the manor and he uses his flash steps to appear in the building, his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki waiting for him, a solemn, sombre look on the elderly man's face. Byakuya bowed in respect.

'Grandfather…' he whispered.

'I hope you were practising your calligraphy, Byakuya.' He said stiffly, the boy not answering at all. 'Well never mind, we have an important job to be doing. I am taking you with me to the inauguration of Kaien Shiba into the vice captaincy of the 13th division.'

Byakuya looked up, slightly surprised.

'He accepted? After all this time?' he asked, Ginrei nodding.

'It appears that after the incidents involving Hirako Shinji, he felt he may as well take his place in order to be at a better position to help others.' the man explained, a pang hitting Byakuya's heart at the sound of the 'incidents'. 'Anyway, I hope that by coming with me you will understand and appreciate the mannerisms and honours that come with accepting such a title for when you finally do.'

'Yes, Grandfather.' Byakuya replied sternly, a stoic expression on his face as his Grandfather lead the way.

Upon arrival, Byakuya took up his place behind his Grandfather and beside their lieutenant, a man Byakuya didn't know too well, or care to know too well either. Then, at the precise moment, Kuchiki felt a chill come over him and he turned slowly, Sosuke Aizen walking into the hall, a small smile on his face as the captain's haori was draped over him, Ichimaru and Tousen waltzing in behind him. Byakuya clenched his fist in ager at the sight, his Grandfather noticing.

'Is something wrong, Byakuya?' he asked, the boy straightening up immediately.

'Nothing, Grandfather. I'm fine.' He said, watching as Jushiro Ukitake approached the three newcomers, bowing to Aizen. Ukitake smiled warmly, but it was a weak smile and he coughed a little before opening his eyes to them.

'Lieutenant Aizen…I'm so sorry for your loss, will you be alright?' he wondered, Aizen closing his eyes, his hand on his heart as he took in a deep breath.

'I think I'll be okay, thank you, Captain Ukitake.' He smiled softly, Ukitake nodding.

'Yes well, the haori looks good on you. I do think you would be fit to take poor Shinji-san's place.' He stated, Aizen nodding.

'Maybe so, but it will be hard to fill Hirako's shoes.' Aizen responded, Byakuya snapping.

'_Hirako? There's no respect in such a tone…_' he thought to himself, but before he could do anything, the doors flung open at the other end of the room and Kaien stepped in awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Jushiro began to clap, laughing heartily.

'The man of the hour has arrived…!' Shunsui chuckled, clapping also as Ukitake placed the lieutenant's armband around Kaien's bicep, the man brushing it off as no big deal, running a hand through his spiky, purple hair. Yamamoto stood up to deliver a speech and everyone returned to their rows bar Kaien who stood beside the elderly man.

However, Byakuya was no longer listening, nor was he watching. His eyes were set on Aizen as he could make out the man easily now that he stood at the front. Suddenly, Aizen turned his head and locked eyes with Byakuya, the boy trembling slightly as the man's glasses flashed with the sun. Turning away quickly, Kuchiki regained his composure and looked back at the Captain Commander. Aizen sneered and followed suit, chuckling slightly under his breath, one of his lens catching the sunlight.

'Oh? What is it?' whispered Ichimaru, the boy standing in Aizen's shadow.

'Nothing. Yet anyway…' grinned the man, his eyes not leaving the old captain at the front. Meanwhile, a black cat with striking yellow eyes sat outside the hall upon a ledge, peering in through the window before licking its paw and pouncing away. Finally, the meeting was adjourned with the thunder of Yamamoto's cane hitting the wooden floor and everyone began to part, Jushiro congratulating Kaien over and over, the man being invited to various parties by Kyoraku. Ginrei instructed Byakuya to wait outside whilst he went and spoke with the Head Captain, Byakuya doing as told. As he sat outside, the cat approached him and began rubbing up against his arm, Kuchiki attempting to swat it away irritably. Suddenly, it hissed, its back hairs rising as Byakuya turned to look, Aizen approaching him, waving at him coolly. Byakuya gripped the stone he was sitting on before swallowing hard.

'Hello there, you must be Ginrei Kuchiki's son…I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name.' Aizen asked, extending a hand after bowing to him. Byakuya didn't answer; instead, he closed his eyes and breathed out before looking back at the man.

'What did you think of the ceremony?' Aizen asked again.

'It's what Kaien deserved.' Byakuya replied stubbornly, Sosuke nodding in agreement.

'I hear you're quite the skilful one, young Kuchiki-san. In fact, you remind me a lot of someone I know, both in age and prowess.' He exclaimed, Byakuya raising an eyebrow when Gin stepped out from behind Aizen, grinning at the boy.

'Yo!' he giggled, Byakuya narrowing his eyes at the boy.

'_His unfaltering, unwavering smile…I don't like it. It's spooky to say the least…damn him…why is he so hard to read?_' Byakuya thought to himself, attempting to analyse Gin, his face like a mask. 'You seem to have become friendly with this new student, Lieutenant Aizen.' Byakuya said haughtily, exaggerating Aizen's title.

'I'm merely helping him along. It's difficult you know, for a child in the world of men. So many hard fought battles, so much savageness and war ravaged lands. You can imagine it would be intimidating right?' he explained, holding his hand out in front of him, a smirk on his face. Byakuya didn't like him. He was afraid, unnerved. He couldn't see the man's eyes for they were hidden beneath sheens of light. 'Of course…being a child yourself, I'm sure you know just what I'm talking about.' He hissed, his face coated in shadow when suddenly, Ginrei was beside him, clearing his throat. Aizen straightened up and bowed to the elderly man.

'Ginrei Kuchiki-dono…' he muttered, lifting his head again. Ginrei placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and nodded to Aizen.

'My condolences, Captain Aizen.'

'Please, you flatter me. I'm not the captain just yet, merely standing in.' he said, tilting his head affectionately to the side.

'Well, still, I extend my sympathies. Never has a tragedy so great befallen the Soul Society.' Ginrei said, a deadpan look on his face. Byakuya looked up, ready to reveal everything. 'What is it, Byakuya?'

The boy was quiet. Then, he lowered his head.

'It's nothing, Grandfather.' He whispered. Ginrei nodded again to Aizen before bidding him a farewell and turning on the spot, leaving with Byakuya back to the mansion. Byakuya didn't turn back, but he could feel the gaze on his spine, like that of a predator seeking prey. Tousen stepped up next to the other two, all of them watching the Kuchiki's leave.

'Is it him?' Tousen wheezed underneath his mask.

'It is. I'm sure of it.'


	16. Day Four 4

**Thanks again to reviewers, i'm glad there was a positive response to the last chapter because I wasn't sure about it! :D Thank you FuzziBunniez, galerian57, Scotty's, Illidan the Half Demon, Clayden and animelover1993! :)**

**DaY FouR**

Shinji was crouching down behind a large, stone wall. Covered in his thick, black cloak, he brushed some hair aside before looking at his palm, his hand shaking erratically, sweat running down his face. He gripped his zanpakuto tighter and tighter before moving slowly again through the bushes, careful not to alert any passing guards. It had only been a few days since he had seen fellow Shinigami, but still, to him they felt like strangers.

'_I can't let Aizen win again…I won't!_' he thought to himself, gritting his teeth and standing to his feet. Suddenly, he felt a shot of pain run through his body and he choked violently, clutching his neck, his eyes wide open in shock.

'_W…what the hell!?_' he murmured, white sludge beginning to drop from his gaping mouth. He made a silent cry and covered his mouth with his hand, the feeling enhancing with every passing second as his body began to tingle. Suddenly, a pair of Shinigami outside the bushes turned slightly, looking around. Shinji heard them ask about a noise and he fell still, the silence sweeping over them.

'That reiatsu…' one of them muttered to the other. '…it's a Hollow!' he cried, Shinji's heart sinking. Finally, they moved away and he struggled with the white ooze, a lot of it beginning to form over one of his eyes now. With a great effort, he slumped his back against a wall, thinking back carefully to the night they transformed.

'_Oh, it appears the transformation accelerates when the subject is agitated…'_

Shinji closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly in and out, calming himself down. Slowly, but surely, the Hollow regressed, the thick substance returning to nowhere, vanishing from his face. Finally he could breathe properly again and the heavy feeling was gone. He felt his face. It was normal once more.

'_Can that be? Am I really still having these effects?_' he spluttered. Eventually he stepped out of the bushes, looking around quietly. Making his way to the door, he struck two guards down in one swoop of his hand, and stepped foot into Seireitei. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow at the buildings, everything slumbering, the odd candle light flickering in the wind. He rested his hand on his zanpakuto.

'_This was too easy…_' he thought to himself, taking another step forwards. Suddenly, there were thousands of whooshing sounds filling the air and he cursed as shadowy figures landed hard on the ground around him, one of them a girl with dark hair, a white haori over her shoulders.

'Tch, I thought I could smell Hollow. Never thought it'd be you.' snarled Soi Fon. Shinji gave up the act and pulled his hood down, raising his hands in a comical gesture.

'I see you're a captain now ey? Took on that role pretty fast didn't ya?' he grinned, the woman hissing at him as she clutched her zanpakuto in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him and took a threatening step forwards.

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't have these men strike you down.' She whispered, a solemn look filling Shinji's eyes.

'Cause…' he sighed. '…I'm a Shinigami who's done nothin' wrong.'

'A Shinigami?' chuckled Soi Fon. 'Don't think I haven't heard the reports. They say you were a victim of Hollowfication experiments by that bastard Urahara. So don't insult me by saying you're a Shinigami.'

Shinji's face darkened as he began to tighten his grip around his zanpakuto, his body shaking.

'Who…who compiled the reports…?' he whispered coldly, Soi Fon tilting her head to the side in confusion.

'I think it was Acting-Captain Aizen -!' she began but Shinji had already swung at her, his blade smashing into hers, sparks flying as she the girls' knees began to creak, his spiritual pressure engulfing her. Her eyes were wide open in utter shock as he roared in anger, casting her backwards.

'_What? His reiatsu…it's like a mixture of Hollow and Shinigami…it's foul!_' she spat, darting towards him, Suzumebachi attached to her finger now. '_Anyone who had a hand in taking Madame Yoruichi from me will suffer, no matter who they are. She was a queen and had a future…she's not some Hollow creating freak!_' Soi Fon thought to herself, bringing an angry kick round to Shinji's head. The former captain caught her leg in his hand however and began to clamp down hard, the girl squirming.

'Aizen you say? Acting-Captain?' he said, his lip curling up in an animalistic snarl s he lowered his head. 'Sorry about this, Soi Fon. But I gotta beat ya an' move on. It's nothing personal.' He grinned, speeding towards her, the girl swinging Suzumebachi around in a wide arc, Shinji locking blades. The girl was suddenly gone in a flash and he span round as she struck out with her zanpakuto. Suddenly, Shinji's face exploded with the white substance and Soi Fon shrieked as he span round and cut her throat, the woman screaming in pain as his voice rattled behind the white mask, the white sludge pumping down the side of his body. Pouncing at her, he sped for the girl whose hand was clutching at the side of her neck, blood running down her fingers.

'_The attack isn't deep enough to be fatal…but what the hell is he!?_' she thought to herself before preparing to attack him again. However, he pushed straight past her arm and grappled with her throat, the woman spluttering as he rammed her into a wall, cracks appearing behind it.

'_**Aaaah…**_' breathed the man who was formerly Shinji, a vile smirk on his face as his mask was forming still, his eyes black and yellow. Soi Fon's eyes began to dilate as he crushed her wind pipe; the girl choking when in a flash Shinji was thrown from her and disappeared into a cloud of dust. Soi Fon fell from the sky, the nearest shadowy Special Forces agent leaping across the area to catch her in his arms. Waking up slightly, Soi Fon looked over where the dust was clearing and Shinji was gone.

Hirako woke up in a dingy cove, the sound of water dripping nearby echoing loudly in his ear.

'You're an idiot.' came a gruff voice, the man sitting up slightly to look round. He couldn't see anyone nearby and continued to sit up when something heavy landed on his chest and he fell backwards, spluttering.

'Stay. Sit up again and you'll probably call out your Hollow once more.' The voice spoke again. Shinji's eyes slowly came into focus and there were two bulbous yellow eyes staring back at him, a black cat perched on his chest. He was startled at first, but relaxed, smirking.

'Yoruichi-san…' he breathed a sigh of relief and slouched backwards. However, she suddenly lashed out, scratching at him, the man crying out. 'What the hell!? Ya crazy!?'

'No, but you are!' snapped Yoruichi. 'In a matter of hours, maybe minutes, all of Soul Society will know you are here, they will know of the existence of the rest of us and you will have put everything Kisuke has done for you in jeopardy, all because you want to strike Aizen down. Pathetic.'

'Hey, hear me out…!' Hirako stammered but Yoruichi turned away from him.

'I won't. You have as much experience as the next captain, Hirako Shinji. You should know better than anyone that you don't just barge straight into the stronghold of the enemy and expect no resistance. You were lucky you got Soi Fon.' Yoruichi purred, walking away into the darkness of the cave.

'So what would you have me do? Sit here while he slowly takes my position? Plots more?' he growled. Yoruichi was silent for a moment before returning into the light as a fully grown woman, a cheeky grin on her face, wrapped in an orange jumper and tight black trousers.

'Of course not.' She smirked. 'But you can't just run in. If you keep losing control of your anger, that Hollow will devour you. That much can be guaranteed. You can't flip out every time you hear Aizen's name. You…' she whispered, turning away again. '…weren't the only one who was betrayed.'

Shinji's eyes widened and he began to think she sounded an awful lot like Urahara. He sat in thought for a moment before standing, clutching his chest. Yoruichi looked ready to argue, but the determination in Shinji's face was obvious and he wasn't about ready to let his Hollow take over anymore.

'So what do I do?' he asked simply. Yoruichi pressed him hard on the chest.

'You need to go back in there and tell your Hollow to keep his nose out. It's as simple as that.'

'I thought I got rid of him?' Shinji pondered, but Yoruichi whacked him round the head, the man moping.

'Don't be so naïve. To be frank with you, I can't believe you came here actually expecting to kill Aizen with this kind of attitude.' She snapped, Shinji sighing and slumping down against the wall.

'Neither can I.' he whispered to himself. Yoruichi heard however and she dropped her shoulders, walking over to him slowly.

'Shinji…you have to face the future. All of that is in the past now. Your objective should be your main goal. But it's not like Aizen is going anywhere, you have all the time in the world. Were you expecting to run in and he be there waiting for you? Then what? You'd cut him down in one blow and it would all be over? Finished?' she looked at his expression, it was unchanged.

'Alright listen…' she began, Shinji looking up. 'I've been doing some reconnaissance work for Kisuke and I've discovered a few things. Kaien Shiba was recently made lieutenant of squad thirteen and Aizen was present at the meeting, dressed in a captain's garb. I also have seen him reveal his zanpakuto to Kyoraku Shunsui. An important find however, is that he is still conducting Hollow experiments!' she exclaimed.

'I knew it.' Shinji nodded. 'But there's nothing we can do…'

'Wrong. There are some who suspect Aizen. Kuchiki Byakuya. I've been messing with that boy since he was born and I can read him like a book. Kyoraku Shunsui…if he hasn't already been placed under Aizen's spell, he probably has now. However, he too seems to feel something is wrong. We can use them for help. First however Shinji, you have to get that Hollow in control!' she ordered, Hirako nodding, his resolve slowly coming back to him.

'Thanks, Yoruichi.' He smiled. 'Looks like I've got a reason to be here after all. I'll do it. I'll beat my Hollow again and then we'll find a way to bring him down. Even if it does take a while.' Shinji proposed, Yoruichi nodding.

'You're back at last.' She grinned before spinning round on the spot, gesturing for him to follow. 'Let's move.' She said and the man nodded before pulling his hand down his face, the mask appearing in a roar of light, fixing itself to his face. Yoruichi watched in awe at it, her eyes wide with shock.

'_So this is it…I see. Kisuke was right. They really do resemble them._' She thought to herself before vanishing, Shinji quick to follow.


	17. Day ? Shinji's Inner World 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I know updating in a weekend isn't great cause people are out a lot, but hey, i'm still going :D I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you animelover1993, Illidan the Half Demon (love the long reviews, they are brilliant!), Scotty's and FuzziBunniez!**

**DaY ??? - ShInJi's iNNer WorLd**

Shinji slowly touched down on the sky, the floor rippling beneath him, buildings hanging above his head like around cautiously, he took a small step forward, the sound of his shoe tapping against the floor ringing out loudly. Suddenly, the sky began to ripple intensely, waves flowing to and fro beneath the Shinigami. Behind him, the floor began to rise up, the blue sky and white clouds turning into silvery shards, building a figure. His long white hair draped down behind him as it was formed from the pieces and a sly grin crossed his face. With a laugh, he unsheathed his sword and swung it furiously round, Shinji bending backwards before flipping away, the Hollow hissing with glee.

'_**Well well…it's been too long, Hirako Shinji.**_' he chuckled, Shinji straightening up, brushing his shoulder down, a trickle of blood running down his back already.

'It ain't been long enough ya bastard.' moped the man, grinning cheekily at his Hollow, who raised a hand in question.

'_**So, for what do I owe the pleasure? You have come to relinquish your place in the outside world to me, yes?**_' suggested the Hollow, a nasty leer on his pale face. Shinji sniggered to himself before vanishing, appearing in front of the villain, his blade pointed to his throat, the Hollow grimacing angrily.

'Listen ya…I think we know who owns this body, right? So, I got somethin' ta ask ya.' Shinji grinned at his other self, the spirit grumbling. Knocking Hirako's blade aside, the Hollow laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

'_**Why should I do anything for you?**_' he asked.

'Cause I'm trying to kill Aizen. An' I know you need me alive to keep yourself alive, right? So, I need ya ter stop butting in at all the wrong times and trying to take over. Understand? It's time you started keeping it quiet.' Shinji demanded, the Hollow's face hidden underneath his long, white strands of hair. Suddenly, it lifted up, laughing maniacally, Shinji raising an eyebrow at this reaction. Throwing its hair behind him, the Hollow faced the Shinigami, a rude finger pointing straight at him.

'_**You want to make it to Aizen without me coming in? So what, you were gonna walk over that captain lady without my help, ey? Don't kid yourself Shinji you idiot! No matter how strong you were back in the Gotei, right now you're a miserable wreck! You couldn't stand a chance against anyone who mentioned the name Aizen right now, from captain class to twentieth seat!**_'

Shinji was quiet, the Hollow still giggling away before it stopped bluntly, looking up at him.

'_**Eh? What's with you?**_' it asked dumbly. Suddenly, Hirako pounced at him, bringing his sword down on the enemy's chest. Bounding backwards, the Hollow narrowly escaped, the front of his kimono tearing a bit.

'_**What the hell? I thought you weren't here to fight? You ain't never gonna make me even consider thinking about helping you out like that!**_' the Hollow began to laugh again, but already Shinji was slashing him once more, blood spurting out of the spirit's arm. Skidding to a halt, the two of them faced off again, the floor rippling vigorously, the Hollow finding refuge atop one of the overhanging buildings.

'You ready to listen yet?' Shinji asked darkly, spinning his katana around in his hand. However, the Hollow was smirking once again as it swaggered over to the man, hanging upside down in the air. Shinji was beginning to become unnerved by the grin on his face and he span the sword faster, almost like a warning or a threat.

'_**Let me make this easy for you to understand, Shinji. Why would I help you kill the guy who created me? It's as simple as that, without Aizen, I wouldn't be here.**_' the Hollow reminded him, Shinji turning his back on him.

'So what? Just gives me another reason to kill him.' Hirako smirked, a twitch appearing on the Hollow's eye as he held back a snap.

'_**You what…?**_' the Hollow said slowly, trying to force a confident grin.

'Oh nothin'…listen I'll give your regards to him when I kill him, alright?' Shinji chuckled, his back still to the Hollow who was in turn contemplating his zanpakuto.

'_**Bastard…**_' growled the spirit. As Shinji was strutting away however, the Hollow perked up and began to snigger to himself, Shinji turning lazily around. '_**You know, you might want to rethink what you are doing here. A lil' someone is gonna end up hurt, I can sense it.**_'

'What're you talking about…?' Shinji wondered, the Hollow whistling innocently, Hirako growing impatient. '…answer me!'

'_**Ya moron! Who hasn't fought their inner Hollow yet? Eh? Or were ya so absorbed in this Aizen thing that you haven't noticed? Or was it that you forgot?**_' the Hollow snapped.

'Hiyori, what of her?' Shinji replied lamely, the Hollow taken aback.

'_**What of her…? You're a cruel dude. Fine…just don't come crying to me.**_' the Hollow said coldly, Shinji biting his lip as he realised what he had said. Shaking himself down, he held his sword out to the Hollow who was now sitting cross legged in the sky in front of him.

'Just answer me. Will you stay out of my way?'

'_**No. Not unless you do something for me.**_' the Hollow smiled sickly. Shinji cursed under his breath and nodded in agreement.

'Alright. Tell me what you want.' he asked, the Hollow leaping from his spot in the sky and landing neatly behind Shinji, the floor swirling and wavering under him. The Hollow was staring at his moving reflection in the water, a small smile on his face as Shinji was looking over his shoulder at him in an uncaring fashion.

'_**When you finally reach Aizen…**_' the Hollow grinned, a menace in his eyes. '_**…I want to kill him myself.**_'

'What!?' Shinji choked. 'No!'

'_**What's the matter? It won't matter if I do it, it'll still be in your body right?**_' the Hollow shrugged lifelessly, Shinji waving his hand across the air.

'I thought you said you didn't want to kill him?' he spat, the Hollow turning to him, his face deep in a dark shadow giving him a villainous gaze.

'_**You forget…my instinct is that of trickery. Why should I tell you my true thoughts off the bat?**_' he asked, looking at Shinji's troubled expression. '_**It's either that or I keep pushing myself at ya while you traipse around Seireitei like an idea with a death wish. Ya want that? Or do you want a shot at killin' Aizen?**_'

Shinji was completely quiet now, the sound of wind blowing through the air. Finally, he looked up at the Hollow and sighed a long, low, reluctant sigh.

'You're a real dick, y'know that?' he said simply, groaning. Turning to leave, he stopped himself and span round again, his zanpakuto gleaming in the light of the sun. 'Alright, if we're gonna be like this, there's something else I want to know. What were you talking about Hiyori for…?'

'_**It's too late to act like you care…**_' the Hollow sneered but Shinji shot him down.

'I care about her enough to slice you down again if you don't say anything.' he said coldly, his piercing eyes unwavering. Rubbing the back of his head, the Hollow stooped down and met Shinji's gaze, the man standing still, his blade raised threateningly.

'_**All I know is that we Hollow get a little aggressive. I dunno, hers maybe different. But, with someone like Aizen on the prowl who is conducting these experiments, I'd rather not have someone tailin' along who is a bit different to the rest of ya…**_'

'What are you saying? That Aizen might want to target Hiyori because she hasn't fought her Hollow?' Shinji cried frantically, beginning to get slightly worried.

'_**I don't know do I? It's just a thought. Also, if she is finding it hard to get to grips with her Hollow, it's gonna hit her all the harder when it happens…**_' the Hollow chuckled, appearing beside Shinji, the man's eyes widening. '_**…cause we're the best of pals, right buddy?**_' he said before disappearing into the sky, his body turning into white shards as a wind caught itself around him.

'Where are you going?' Shinji asked.

'_**We're done here. We made our deal. Plus you know a little extra more. Good for you. I'll be seeing you later then, Shinji. Don't moan if you get killed because you didn't want my help…**_' the Hollow whispered as its body vanished into the sky, the white pieces floating away into the buildings until nothing was left, the floor rippling like it was raining, the droplets splashing down. Shinji hung his head, his hair becoming wet as the water became solid and poured down upon him, soaking him. Hiyori flashed into his head, memories of when she was hitting him with her sandal, kicking him in the face, whacking him round the head…finally, he began to sink into the floor, returning to the Soul Society, a bright light engulfing his body.

'_Come on Hiyori…I'm sorry for this, and I'll apologise when I return to you guys. Stay safe, beat your Hollow. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you should Aizen come for ya. But you can bet your life on it that I ain't gonna leave you hanging. I'm sorry again Hiyori. You don't have to forgive me…_'.


	18. Day Four 5

**Thanks to Scotty's, animelover1993 and FuzziBunniez for their reviews, we reached 60! :D PLease, to those of you who have added this to their favourites, can you please review, the more the better and i'd really appreciate hearing what you think because I know there are a few of you! :) Enjoy!**

**DaY FouR**

The bright light swirled furiously around Hirako, his arms wide open as he returned to the earth beneath him, Yoruichi covering her eyes as the reiatsu leaked past her, her purple hair billowing behind her. Finally, the light vanished in a flurry of sparkles and all was still. She watched him, his mask heavy on his face. Suddenly, it began to crack and a shimmering glow came from beneath the splits when it all flew off his face, shattering on the ground.

'Hirako…?' she asked cautiously, the man's head falling forwards, a grin coming across it as he looked up to the woman, the cave coming back into colour around him.

'Hey. Worry about me?' he asked but received a firm slap across the cheek, rubbing his hand vigorously where it was.

'As if,' she sniffed indignantly. 'So, did you get it to talk?' Yoruichi asked, Shinji straightening up and moving to the mouth of the cave, looking down on the slumbering Seireitei.

'Sorta…' he said softly, the girl tilting her head to him.

'Sort of?'

'Yeah. It's no big deal; all I know is that he won't try to interfere with me now. Hopefully now I can reach Aizen in one piece.' He exclaimed, tightening his hand into a fist. Yoruichi shrugged, pointing out over to the looming Repentance Cell that stood tall in the air near the Sokyoku Hill, the night reaching its peak, the white glow of the moon hanging over the horizon.

'I wouldn't be so sure. Soi Fon will have told people of her encounter by now. You're going to have to be careful, especially seeing as Aizen is likely to be expecting you now.' She said sternly, Shinji scowling.

'Wait, so you're not coming?' he asked. She flashed him a cheeky grin before clambering onto the rocks that jutted out of the wall hanging over a large ravine, the wind catching her hair and causing it to flutter and writhe.

'Nah, I have stuff I need to do. I need to pay someone an overdue visit. Good luck, Hirako Shinji. I'll try and help out whenever possible. Should you see Kisuke, tell him to meet me…'

'Urahara-san won't be coming.' Shinji pointed out abruptly, Yoruichi standing still, understand already what he meant.

'You didn't tell him?' she asked, Hirako shaking his head solemnly. Closing her eyes, she sighed and prepared to take a leap from the rock face. 'Fool…' she whispered before flipping from the cliff, Shinji watching her fall, her body rocketing towards the rocky floor hundreds of metres below before all of a sudden, she was gone. He chuckled slightly and prepared to do the same.

Yoruichi appeared in the gardens of the luscious Kuchiki manor, her hair swept over her face as she panted out of breath. Slowly, she approached the door and leapt over the gate with ease, landing softly on the floor on the other side. Byakuya, who was swinging a sword meekly, turned, his eyes widening at the sight. She straightened up, grinning mischievously at him.

'Yo, Byakuya. Up training late?' she snickered, the boy stammering, keeping his footing as he brought round his sword.

'The first instinct of a Kuchiki…' he whispered. '…is to bring the law into hand!' he snapped, swinging his sword round at the woman, Yoruichi back flipping over the weapon and landing on the ground in a stance, Byakuya lunging for her. She pushed past the sword and brought her hand to his head but froze, whispering in his ears.

'You're too slow.'

His eye twitched and he swung round, aiming for her head but she was already gone, appearing above him and bringing her foot down, only to stop it before it hit the young boy.

'_Such control…!_' Byakuya cursed. 'You won't escape me, were-cat!' he shouted, his sword twisting round his body, the woman catching the blade in her hand.

'Should you be shouting so loud at this time of night? It's almost midnight!' she chuckled, the boy wrenching the weapon from her hand. 'Perhaps you should hear me out.'

'Why would I hear out a traitor such as you…?' he began but she hushed him, appearing instantly next to him, the child gasping.

'Because I am no traitor, young Byakuya-kun.' She assured him, releasing his weapon. 'Besides…' she said, her golden eyes opening up to him. '…you knew that already.' Byakuya was silent, the memories of that night flooding into his head once more as a gust of wind wrapped round him. She knelt down by him, her hand on his shoulder.

'Tell me, Byakuya. Tell me what you saw that night.' She whispered, the boy's eyes wide as he recalled the events. 'Was it Lieutenant Aizen?'

Kuchiki began to nod, before turning to her.

'Ichimaru Gin too. Kaname Tousen of the 9th Squad…' he whispered, the woman nodding in reply.

'I thought so. Thank you Byakuya-kun, that's all I needed to know. Oh, wait…have you seen Soi Fon anywhere?' she asked, standing up, readying herself to leave.

'I heard she was preparing to go to the 4th Squad barracks. She had something to tell the Captain Commander.' Byakuya said, a deadpan look on his face, a trait most Kuchiki seemed to share. Yoruichi cursed, gripping her fist tightly.

'_Then already Shinji is in danger. However, he will continue to have the upper hand until Aizen finds out…hurry, Shinji!_' she thought to herself, preparing to go when Byakuya spoke up.

'You may lave this time round were-cat. But the next time we meet under these circumstances, I won't grant your freedom.' He said scornfully, Yoruichi remaining silent. Finally, as a gust of wind whipped up in the garden, she was gone, Byakuya sighing to himself, packing up his training and making his way slowly into the manor.

'Shinji Hirako?' Yamamoto Genryuusai boomed, the young Soi Fon kneeling in front of him, a blood stained kimono evidence of her battle. She nodded sharply, the man stroking his beard before clasping his cane.

'I see. Alert all guards and captains. We have to exterminate this intruder, as well as any friends he may have brought with him.' Yamamoto ordered, Soi Fon nodding again before getting up in a flash, bowing and striding out of the door, turning briskly around the corner and making her way across a wooden walkway. She was almost at the other end when someone called out to her and she turned slowly, the bridge rocking as another figure was on it now.

'Hello there, Captain Soi Fon.' Aizen Sosuke smiled warmly, the woman turning to meet him as he waved.

'Lieutenant Aizen…what is it?' she wondered. He looked to both sides before leaning down to her, a look of worry of his face, his eyes visible behind his glasses.

'Is it true? Has my captain returned?' he asked, Soi Fon taken aback.

'How did you…?' she asked, her eyes wide with wonder, but the man kept smiling, a fairly vacant look on his face as the moon passed slowly over them. She shook herself down and nodded slowly. 'Yes it's true. He attacked me. It would appear he truly has become a Hollow.'

'I see.' Aizen said, smiling slightly. 'Thank you Captain.' He nodded, bowing to her as she turned and walked off, the man smirking nastily as the moonlight shimmered over his glasses.


	19. Day Five

**Thank you to reviewers Illidan the Half Demon, Scotty's and FuzziBunniez! To everyone else, please, it's not hard, just a review :) Thank you.**

**DaY FiVE**

'What did you just say?' Kensei grunted, an eyebrow raised at Tessai Tsukabishi, the tall, muscular man standing hunched over a table, his fist clenched tight. He was shaking and he wiped his brow, looking round carefully at the Shinigami lounging around in the cold, stone room.

'I said…Shinji's left.' He said slowly, the room deathly silent.

'Well where's he gone?' Rose piped up, putting down a CD case, Love dropping his manga down next to him on a rock protruding from the floor. Tessai held out his hands in confession as he sighed again, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

'I'll be honest, I don't know exactly. All I know is that he is in Soul Society.' He exclaimed, the others gasping. Lisa leapt to her feet, her eyes wide and angry as she punched a wall, cracks appearing in it as small chunks of stone crumbled away.

'What the hell is that jackass thinking!? Is it trying to get us discovered? Captured? Killed!?' she shrieked, Hachi attempting to calm her down. He waved her down and she scowled before folding her arms and kicking back against a wall, looking up at the ceiling.

'Tch, I say let him go. Maybe he'll die with his mouth shut.' Kensei murmured, Mashiro slapping him across the back of his head. He span round, foaming at the mouth, his fist raised threateningly. 'What the hell!?'

'I don't see what gives you the right to say that Kensei!' she squeaked, the man looking at her in shock. 'We all reacted differently to what's happened y'know, its obvious Shinji would be mad at Aizen you dummy!' Kensei's face dropped and he lunged for her, Love grabbing his vest, restraining him.

'It was actually quite insightful until you said that, you're like a damn baby!' roared Kensei in the background, the others turning to each other.

'So what do we do?' Love wondered, his arm thrashing around as Kensei was still trying to reach the girl. Rose flicked some hair out of his face before picking up the CD again.

'I don't know, should we go?' he asked. Hachi shrugged, Tessai staying silent. Lisa was still quietly fuming, Love massaging his temples with his fingers. Then he stood up and strode around before turning back to Tessai, the man towering over the others.

'Does Kisuke know?' he asked, Tessai shaking his head in reply. Nodding, Love pulled his hand round to the front in a fist, grinning. 'Alright then! I know what I'm gonna do!'

'Oh? Do share.' Rose commented, Love raising an eyebrow before muttering something under his breath. Then, he perked up again and began to chuckle.

'I'm heading off to Soul Society. You know, when we all went down that night in the forest, Shinji kept on fightin' for us. So I say now we fight for him.' Love roared, Rose standing up as well, grasping his zanpakuto flamboyantly.

'I agree. It's a common foe we must each face and together we can bring him down. We'll do it, if not for ourselves, but for Shinji-san.' He decided, Hachi nodding with glee. Kensei stopped scrabbling round and brushed off his shoulders, clutching his knife and spinning it in his fingers.

'Sure whatever, I'm in.' he moped, Mashiro leaping up behind him, cheering. Lisa sighed and nodded as well, climbing to her feet. She looked across the room and stared at Hiyori, her body lying on the ground still.

'What about her?' she asked, Tessai stepping forwards.

'I'll look after her. She's in good hands.' He boomed, the others agreeing. With that, Tsukabishi strode into another room, clutching a bundle of black, hooded cloaks, casting them towards the others. 'I'm afraid these ones aren't completely reiatsu sealing. As with Shinji, your Hollow reiatsu may seep through. Be careful and try not to kill anyone.' Tessai instructed, each of them slipping on their cloaks.

'You mean but Aizen, right?' Love grinned, a dark look on Tessai's face. Finally, they made their way outside and the wind caught a hold of them as Tessai began to open a Senkaimon, the bright light flooding across the grass, an enormous doorway summoning in front of them, the structure forming from the ground up. Inside the door was a brilliant blue light, Tessai standing beside it, the power from it blowing his clothes, their cloaks flustering violently.

'You all know how to use one of these. When you get in there, try to be as unknown as possible. Yoruichi-san has already informed me that they know of Shinji's arrival so they may think you are already there.' He explained, the others nodding. Taking a leap, Kensei was the first to go on, followed quickly by Love, the two of them disappearing into the rippling light. Lisa bounded into the portal, Hachi, Mashiro and Rose still waiting.

'After you…' Hachi gestured to Rose, the man bowing before flipping into the light, vanishing in an instant. Mashiro popped up on the large man's shoulder, peering into the light.

'You ready, Hachi?' she wondered, the man nodding slowly, sweat running down his forehead.

'_I always hate these things…_' he thought to himself before slowly striding into the portal. With that, Tessai slammed his palms down onto the ground, a striking shockwave of light shooting out across the floor. The door began to disappear, fluttering into nothingness, breaking up into pieces. An then, it was gone in the blink of an eye, a spot of white remaining, hanging in the sky before that too vanished, Tessai standing, watching the sky where it had been.

The group landed hard on the floor, coughing and spluttering as they fell from the doorway which was hanging in the sky.

'Even upon landing it seems so unwelcoming…' Rose muttered, picking himself up. Instantly they all had their hands on their hilts as a figure appeared in front of them, the group gasping.

'I had a feeling you would arrive here.' The voice said cheerily, a man emerging from the shadows. Love raised his zanpakuto, the others also become hostile.

'Now, now…' the voice said as he came closer, his face still hidden when finally he stepped into the path of the light. '…there's got to be a way around this.' Shunsui Kyoraku smiled politely, his ponytail blowing softly in the wind, the others grasping the hilts of their swords.

The room was extremely dark, shadows from outside cast through the windows and upon the wall, moving with the clouds on the moon. There were two people inside it, one a young boy who had just come in and was making his way to the centre. He bowed quickly, his purple hair hanging over his face, a villainous grin plastered across, blood dribbling from his cheek.

'How did it go?' came a voice from the centre of the room.

'It was nothin', didn't even have ta use my sword!' Ichimaru Gin snickered, straightening up, facing the darkness, the moonlight cast across his face.

'Did he give you the information you desire?' the voice spoke again.

'Nah, not really. He jus' said that he trains every night in his garden for a bit until he goes ta bed. Havin' said that…' Gin smiled, tilting his head. '…I suppose that's all we need ta know, right?'

'Yes. You know what to do, Gin.' The man spoke again as the moonlight flooded in, his outline visible as the light shone from his glasses, a cruel smile on his face as the boy left the room in silence.


	20. Day Five 2

**Many thanks once again to the great reviewers Illidan the Half Demon, animelover1993, FuzziBunniez and Scotty's! Your reviews are appreciated! :D **

**DaY FiVE**

Shunsui Kyoraku strolled towards the group, his arms out sheepishly, his hat tipped slightly over his eyes. They were looking nervously at him, even though they considerably outnumbered the man. He raised his hands as if to surrender, the others looking at each other, confused.

'Come on, come on…there's got to be a way we can get around this right? I mean, we're not enemies are we?' he exclaimed, the Shinigami lowering their zanpakuto. Love threw off his hood and took a step forwards, wary of what the captain could do.

'Not enemies? Then how come we were branded traitors?' he asked.

'Cast out of Seireitei?' Rose stepped in, removing his hood also. Shunsui lifted his hands again, chuckling slightly.

'I can assure you I had nothing to do with any of those predicaments. If the choice were mine, I'd have allowed you all to stay…' he began, but someone spoke up, stepping forth from the group, Shunsui's eyes widening.

'Then why did you do nothing to stop them?' came Lisa's harsh voice as she hoisted down her hood, her long, black hair flowing in the wind, her eyes burning into her former captain's. He sighed, closing them and tilting his head down to the ground.

'Lisa-chan…' he whispered to himself before shaking his head softly. '…I swear…' he started, but was interrupted.

'I don't believe you! You let that bastard get away with what he wanted and…' she began to shout, but Shunsui looked up, raising an eyebrow.

'Who…?' he asked suddenly.

'Lieutenant Aizen…?' Lisa asked meekly, Shunsui's eyes widening before lowering his eyes and nodding to himself.

'I see.' he said bluntly before twirling round on the spot, walking away from them, Lisa stepping forwards, brandishing her zanpakuto in front of her, the blade shimmering as the moon passed over it.

'But what about…!?' she began but Kyoraku didn't turn back, instead he continued walking forwards, his voice heard over the wind, possibly only by Lisa.

'I never figured you to be so rash, Lisa-chan. Don't worry, I'll look over you. I had my suspicions that this was not your doing. If you say it is Lieutenant Aizen, I will have no qualms in believing that to be the truth.' he said, his eyes facing forwards as the wind caught his pink haori and fluttered it in the gale. 'Good luck, Lisa-chan. Last I heard, Shinji-san had been spotted by the western mountains, but I do not know if that is where he will still be. Don't worry, the other captains won't know you are here just yet.' he smiled softly before vanishing into the wind, Lisa about to shout out when Kensei laid a hand on her back, nodding intently. With that, the group prepared to move.

Meanwhile, Byakuya Kuchiki was still training in his garden, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, a broad smile on his face as he swung downwards with his wooden sword.

'_It's a warm night! That's good, allows for clearer vision…_' he thought to himself as he swung to the side, a smirk on his face as he twirled the blade, thrusting it forwards. '…_clearer stances…_' he said, pulling his legs apart before leaping forwards, vanishing into thin air and appearing again nearby a cherry blossom tree, staring up at the petals. '_…and a clearer head. That talk with the were-cat last night really helped clear my mind. Maybe she'll talk to some other people and get me out of sight…_' he thought to himself when suddenly the wind rustled unusually loud and he span round, a leaf crunching somewhere in the shadows. Sweat began to drip down his forehead as a deathly chill rushed over him, his bare arms shaking.

'Show yourself!' he barked, looking around, trying to sound unafraid. The moon disappeared slowly behind some thick, grey clouds and cast shadows across the garden, the trees becoming shadowy and skeletal, Byakuya backing up slightly before hearing the sound of another twig snap.

'I've got you!' he cried out, spinning round and firing a hado blast at the wall behind him, an explosion of blue sparks shooting out. He looked around frantically, his teeth bared. Then, someone stepped into the garden behind him and his eyes widened as a chillingly familiar voice rang out.

'Well now, that's some flashy skills ya got there!' the voice sneered, a young Gin Ichimaru stepping out of the shadows, his face shadowed with the light of the moon, his silvery hair blowing lightly in the wind, that same unnerving smile plastered on his face.

'You…you're not allowed in here. Leave.' Byakuya said, attempting to regain his composure. Gin took another step forward however and Kuchiki went for his weapon, Ichimaru raising his hands, vanishing and appearing next to the noble, Byakuya weaving to the side to avoid the boy's hand reaching for his shoulder.

'Aww c'mon now, we can't be pals? There isn't anyone our age left ya know…' Ichimaru seethed, Byakuya raising an eyebrow to him, never taking his eyes from the boy.

'Left? What happened to them?' he asked, a stoic, proud expression coming over him as he began to feel a bit stronger, the determination to rid the Kuchiki grounds of this intruder building up inside him.

'Oh, did I say that? Forget it, slip of the ol' tongue. So, what do ya say?' Gin asked, leaning over slightly, his face hidden underneath his hanging fringe. Moving for his blade, Byakuya suddenly realised that perhaps standing right in front of him was someone who wanted to kill him. His eyes wide with shock, he noticed the child watching his arm move. Straightening up, Ichimaru sniggered.

'What's the matter?' he asked, reaching for his zanpakuto. 'Can't two buddies spar?' he grinned malevolently, the reiatsu picking up around him, thundering from the two of them as the young Byakuya realised what he was being thrown into all of a sudden, the cherry blossoms being ripped from the trees by the two boy's spiritual pressure.

'_All I have is my wooden training sword…shit! I won't be able to hold him off with it…_' he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at his enemy. His eyes flicked to the manor, sweat beginning to trickle down his cheek. '_Would I be able to reach my zanpakuto in time?_'

Suddenly, Gin was beside him, Byakuya swinging his sword upwards, Ichimaru's nasty leer rising up to meet him at an incredible speed. In a flash he had cut through Byakuya's training sword and was aiming for his throat, Byakuya's eyes wide.

'_He's fast…but I'm faster!_' Kuchiki thought, vanishing in a flash, Gin stopping instantly as the boy was above him, a blue light charging at the end of his finger.

'Hado number 4, Byakurai!' he cried, the blue bolt of electricity shooting down, Ichimaru skidding aside, narrowly avoiding it. It exploded on impact like a firework, scorching the ground in its wake, the blue light illuminating the gardens for that brief moment, Byakuya landing softly on the floor, his sight of Gin gone.

'_Damn…_' he thought to himself, looking around the area, readying his fists if necessary.

'Wow! A Hado spell without the incantation!' came Gin's voice from the shadows, echoing around Byakuya. Suddenly, a red light erupted from the darkness, Byakuya bending over backwards to dodge the blast at the last minute, flames erupting violently behind him as the spell slammed into a cherry blossom tree, setting the entire thing aflame in a matter of seconds. Gin emerged in front of him, his sword in hand, the fires creating malicious shadows which danced on the boy's face as he grinned.

'_That was a Hado 31...the Shakkaho…he did it without an incantation…!?_' Byakuya thought to himself, darting towards Gin. '_I've only got one chance…_' he thought, determined, the boy raising an eyebrow.

'Oh? Comin' in for the kill? Not very friendly are ya…' he murmured, but Byakuya suddenly leapt over him, Gin spinning round sharply. The boy was gone and Gin scratched his head carelessly, looking around dreamily into the air.

'Looks like he's gon…!' he began but he suddenly heard something from inside the manor and in a flash a torrent of pink sparkles came roaring towards him, smashing from the window of the manor and screaming towards him. Spinning his wakizashi with incredible speed, Ichimaru stabbed it straight into the front end of the attack, the shards careening off into all directions, Gin's grin growing broader as he pushed forwards, sparks flying. In a flash, Byakuya appeared in the air, darting through the shards, his blade raised around his front and he swung out at Gin, the boy leaping backwards, a little slash appearing on his robe.

'Hmm…that wasn't nice…' he moped. 'Fetched ya zanpakuto, did ya?' he asked, Byakuya standing tall, his sword held firmly in his hand, the blade gleaming in the night sky.

'Senbonzakura…' he whispered, his eyes shining bright. He lifted the blade to his chest and closed his eyes. 'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' he said softly, the blade dissolving into millions of tiny petal like pink blades, all of which fluttered around the boy as he sent them tearing towards Gin. Gin flipped over them as they turned round and came rushing back towards him, the boy darting from side to side, the blades slashing and slicing away at the floor behind him before he vanished, appearing inches away from Byakuya's face, holding his sword out.

'You're finished!' he said, a gleam in his eyes as he opened them, Byakuya staring into the deep, blood red iris'. Choking, Byakuya hauled Senbonzakura back towards him, the petals rising above them speedily, Gin leering at him, a shadow crossing his face as he whipped his sword back.

'Shoot to kill…' he whispered, Byakuya gasping. '…Shinso!' in a flash, Gin's zanpakuto had shot out, extending rapidly. Kuchiki wheezed, clutching the blade in a bloodied hand. Looking down, his heart sank. The zanpakuto had pierced his chest and his breathing was speeding up. He fell from the sky, Senbonzakura's blade exploding behind Ichimaru, the boy looking down on him with a villainous grin. Byakuya hit the floor, blood seeping out from underneath him as he lay still, his eyes closed shut. Landing, Gin looked over his body, the smile unfaltering. Sheathing his zanpakuto, he looked around before turning and leaving, reaching the gate of the Kuchiki manor. For an instant, he turned back and looked over to Byakuya before waving at him.

'Bye-bye!' he chirped, vanishing into the thick, black night, Byakuya Kuchiki lying on the frosty grass, his zanpakuto beside him, blood staining the chilly green red.


	21. Day Five 3

**Thank you once again to those who reviewed the last chapter! That means you, FuzziBunniez, Scotty's and Illidan the Half Demon! Please keep up the reviews, they mean a lot, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**DaY FiVE**

'Byakuya-sama!'

'Kuchiki-sama!'

'Is he hurt?'

'I can't see, move it!'

'He's dead!'

'No he isn't you fool, he's still breathing!'

Two figures were bent over the body of Kuchiki Byakuya, one sobbing into her sleeve, the other a stern faced man who reached down to help him up. He leapt up and demanded she call the fourth division immediately, telling them it is an emergency. She nodded and darted off to locate a Hell Butterfly, the man sitting beside the young boy who was still coughing up blood, his hand holding the wound on his chest.

'Let me see that wound…' the man whispered, Byakuya moving his hand slightly. The Shinigami's eyes widened and he sat up straight, his eyes still peering at the damage. '…_That was done by a zanpakuto! There's no doubt about it in my mind…!_' he thought to himself, Byakuya holding the wound again.

'I…I'm fine…I have…things…to be attending…' Byakuya coughed but the man lay him down again, the boy splutter.

'How reckless you are, Master Byakuya.' came a soft voice and they both looked over slightly at an enormous green manta ray coming floating down into the garden, a woman gracefully stepping from it, her black hair in one single tail hanging down her front as she landed softly on the ground.

'L…Lady Unohana!' the Shinigami looking over Byakuya stammered, bowing to the captain as she strode over to him, the manta ray transforming into an emerald mist which she caught in her sword's sheathe. She thanked him before waving him off, the man leaving in a hurry. Unohana took a glimpse around the garden, her eye falling on the scorched tree.

'Only the one area is burnt? I see. Likely to be kido then, is it?' she whispered to herself, gliding over to the tree and placing her fingers on it whilst members of her squad tended to Byakuya. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, colour returning to the tree as the traces of reiatsu left by the spell flowed into her, a deep, vibrant red.

'Of course, Hado 31.' she said to herself before turning to Byakuya, the boy's eyes shut tight. 'Young Kuchiki…can you tell me who did this?' she asked, Byakuya looking up into her eyes. 'Who attacked you?'

'It was…' Byakuya began, coughing violently. '…G…G…' he tried heavily but fell still, unconscious, his long, black hair falling over his face. Unohana looked down upon him, a solemn look on her face as she shook her head.

'Oh Byakuya…who would choose to hurt you?' she whispered, the wind blowing up around them, carrying both leaves and burnt twigs with it.

Gin strolled into the fifth division barracks, the usual grin on his face. He closed the door quietly behind him, wiping the blood from his hands with a small cloth which he then placed in the inside of his kimono.

'Well? Is he dead?' Aizen asked, sitting atop a large chair that looked reminiscent of a throne, his glasses perched on his nose, a cruel leer on his face, Kaname Tousen standing next to him, a stoic expression on his face as his hands were behind his back, his zanpakuto hanging by his side.

'Yup, should be. I'm pretty sure I got his heart ya know, my aim isn't that bad.' Ichimaru chuckled, removing the cloth and throwing it aside. He tilted his head as he made his way across the room towards Sosuke, pointing at the chair.

'Ya got a new chair? Makes ya look like a king.' he snickered, Aizen raising a hand.

'Yes, well, I figured it was more suiting than that fool Hirako's stool. I will erase everything from this squad that reminds people of him if possible. The only way they will think of him is if it is as a traitor.' Aizen grinned.

'Speaking of which Aizen-sama…' Tousen began, Aizen not moving an inch, instead, merely looking up at him with his eyes. '…isn't Hirako Shinji in the Seireitei as we speak?'

'He is, yes. But don't worry, I have a plan set. Let's just hope Hirako didn't get too attached to Hiyori Sarugaki… Thank you, Gin, you moved the plan along perfectly. I have no doubts that you will make a grand lieutenant.' Aizen smiled warmly, Ichimaru making a sound of disgust and looking over his shoulder in a lazy way.

'Eh, I don't wanna be the lieutenant though. Havin' a rank is borin'. Killin' folks of that rank is much more fun.' he whispered darkly, Tousen shuffling uneasily. Aizen took notice and turned his head slightly.

'Something wrong, Kaname?' he asked slyly, Tousen shaking his head.

'Nothing sir. It's just…' he bent down to Aizen's ear, the man listening to Kaname's hoarse whispers. '…I think the boy is wild. He could strike us at any moment. Perhaps we should dispose of him…?' he suggested, but Aizen brushed him away.

'Nonsense. That is precisely what we need. Someone who will cut their enemies down with remorse. You will do well, Ichimaru Gin.' he praised the boy, Gin smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Shunsui Kyoraku had already reached the infirmary where Byakuya and Soi Fon were being kept, Lady Unohana listening intently to what he had to say.

'I'm telling you, this is Lieutenant Aizen's doing…' Kyoraku begin but Unohana held out her hand, shaking her head at him.

'It's Captain Aizen now Kyoraku-san, didn't you know?' she said softly, the man's eyes widening.

'What…!?' he choked, the woman nodding.

'It is awfully fast for him to be appointed the seat just so soon after the incidents…' Unohana noted, but turned back to her patients. '…I suppose it is for the best.'

'No, please, you have to understand…' Shunsui began again but Unohana wouldn't face him, instead she carried on healing the others.

'I don't understand Captain Kyoraku I'm afraid. What claims do you have to back up that all this was Captain Aizen's doing?' she said slowly and coldly, Shunsui ready to speak, but he fell silent. Finally, he clenched his fist and stepped forwards towards her, removing his straw hat and sighing heavily.

'I know you don't think it was Kisuke…it wasn't Hirako…it wasn't any of them. Urahara singled out Aizen in his report. I…I was told it was Aizen!' he cried out, Unohana stopping her work and slowly turning to him.

'By who?' she asked.

'That doesn't matter right now…' Shunsui said, afraid of what would happen should he say Lisa's name. '…Listen I questioned the man myself. You know I wouldn't do that unless I truly felt something was wrong. His front was well placed and thought out, he wouldn't let the others speak.'

Unohana was completely silent now, a deathly stillness encompassing the room.

'Captain Kyoraku….who told you they thought it was Sosuke?' she whispered again, Shunsui breathing in deep.

'I don't care about what happens to me. I know I will face the consequences for this. It was Lisa. Lisa Yadomaru.' he exclaimed, Unohana gasping. 'I know. I spoke with the intruders and did nothing to stop them…I will tell Yama-ji myself when I…' he began but Unohana held a hand up to him.

'I've heard enough, Kyoraku.' she said, smiling at him now. 'For you to completely disregard the rules and laws of Soul Society…this must speak loudly in your heart.' she said, turning towards him, her zanpakuto over her shoulder. 'You have my support. We will bring Aizen Sosuke down together.' Shunsui smiled warmly at her before turning to leave the room.

Tousen appeared suddenly in front of Aizen, sweat running down his face.

'What on earth is the matter, Kaname?' the man said simply, smiling mockingly down at the man.

'I bear bad news, Aizen-sama. The captains…they are catching on to us!' he exclaimed, Aizen raising an eyebrow. 'They seem to be far less focused on Hirako's group than we had predicted. Shunsui Kyoraku and Retsu Unohana seem to believe it was us to hollowfied those fools that night…!'

'Unohana? How would she…?' Aizen began but stopped in his tracks, his eye sparkling villainously as he thought back to earlier in the day.

'_Yup, should be. I'm pretty sure I got his heart ya know, my aim isn't that bad.' Ichimaru chuckled, removing the cloth and throwing it aside. _

'Well, well…perhaps Gin's aim isn't perfect after all. Hmm, never mind, it's merely a hitch in the plan. Come Kaname, I need you to find me Hirako's location. It's time to begin. I'll take things from here.' Aizen sneered, a dark shadow covering his evil grin.

**ahriman123, Final Sora14, hyka, Ice Silverwind, jaredhimself31, kempachi93, littlegem, matthias86, Roland Deschain of Gilead, TheDarkSlayer, Witty Tennis Girl and Yiramy, thank you all so much for favouriting this story, but please, please review! I'd love to hear what you think of the story and it's the reviews that keep me writing, so please, thank you for your interest, let me know what you think with reviews! :D**


	22. Day Five 4

**Thank you for the amazing response on the last chapter! Maybe we can better it this time round, who knows? Thank you to all the reviewers, KaraKurama, Roland Deschain Of Gilead, TheDarkSlayer, FuzziBunniez, animelover1993, Illidan the Half Demon and Scotty's! :D Thank you all!**

**DaY FiVE**

The Vizards bounded through Seireitei, leaping between towers, one by one speeding towards Shinji's faint reiatsu, somewhere in the mountains. Lisa was at the head of the group and she looked out across at the trees and the flickering orange lights of people's rooms, slumbering and she sighed, her eyes watching them through her glasses.

'_Even though we've only been gone a few days…everything feels so alien. Even talking to Kyoraku like that a minute ago…but…it's nice to know someone is on our side._' she thought to herself, Love and Rose at the head of the group, Hachi and Mashiro nearby, Kensei bringing up the rear. In a flash, Love spiralled downwards, Rose following, the others flowing like a sequenced show, each of them landing neatly at the same time. Love prepped his zanpakuto up on his shoulder before grumbling and grasping his black cloak. He tore it from his shoulder before throwing it aside, muttering to himself.

'Damn cloak…roll call!' he boomed, Rose shaking his head.

'Do you have to be so loud that every Shinigami hears?' he muttered, Kensei thundering onto the rocky ground below, his lip curled up in a challenging snarl.

'I say let 'em come. They are all after us anyway.' he growled. Mashiro sighed and exaggerated sigh before shaking her finger at him.

'Must you be sooooo angry all the time, Kensei-chan?' she whistled, the man spinning round, his fist raised.

'You totally ruined the mood you idiot!' he barked, but the young girl was dancing now, not listening to a word he was saying. Lisa raised an eyebrow at him before turning away.

'Maybe you should try what she is doing and just blank it out.' she said when Love shut them all up.

'Alright, we have to find Shinji. I say we split up, this is gettin' us nowhere.' he suggested, Kensei nodding in quick agreement. Rose reluctantly nodded, Mashiro attempting to stay with Hachi, whilst Lisa wasn't too bothered.

'I don't care as long as we get this finished sometime soon.' she whispered hoarsely. They were all able to agree on that and they set a place to meet. With that, they prepared their zanpakuto and turned, their blades shimmering in the light. Suddenly however, almost out of nowhere, blood erupted from Mashiro's shoulder and she toppled to the ground, Kensei's eyes widening.

'Mashiro!' he roared, looking up as he received a slash on his forearm, gripping it with his wide hand.

'Kensei! Mashiro!' the others cried out, dashing towards them. In a flash, three figures appeared in front of them, Lisa hitting the floor as Tousen swung down, the girl choking as she slammed onto the dirt, her Haguro Tonbo splintering in half. Love and Rose prepared to summon their Hollow masks, but Aizen appeared straight in front of them, smothering them with his trembling reiatsu.

'Please, don't expect me to believe you know how to use them that well just yet.' he smiled evilly, cutting them both down in one fell swipe, blood spraying everywhere. Hachi looked around, scared, sweat running down his forehead.

'They are only defeating us because they surprised us, you can stand back up an-!' the large man spluttered as Ichimaru drew his blade across him, blood running down Hachi as he crashed to the ground, a nasty smile on the boy's face. Kensei spluttered, rising to one foot and he threw a thunderous punch at Tousen, the man blocking it with his blade.

'Muguruma? Don't even try.' came his voice behind his mask. Kensei spat blood at Tousen's feet before collapsing in a pool of red, Aizen sheathing his sword as they all fell to the ground around him, the man grinning, his face hidden in shadow.

'You were leaking reiatsu. I can't believe no one else has found you already. Ah well, that's six down, two to go. Come on, Gin, Kaname, we're moving on from here.' the man announced, his glasses shining in the moonlight, the two following behind him quickly.

It was totally dark in the infirmary. Unohana had left it that way so as to allow everyone some rest. Soi Fon lay on a bed towards the end of the room, one of her arms bandaged up, severe bruising around her neck. Towards the main door lay Byakuya, bandages wrapped around his torso, his hair strewn out over the bed sheets. He was gazing up at the ceiling, his wound still incredibly painful. Cursing, he gripped the sheet before attempting to sit up.

'_What am I doing lying around? I need to tell someone it was Ichimaru…this isn't the kind of example a noble should be setting._' he thought to himself, cursing his own childish weakness. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door and he turned his head sharply, narrowing his eyes at the silhouette behind the window.

'Who's there?' he asked, careful not to wake anyone. The figure stooped down, opening the door slowly and quietly, poking his head around the side. Byakuya tilted his head as the man stepped into the room, his long, flowing white hair dropping down the back of his captain's haori as he waved at the boy, a cheery smile on an otherwise weak and bleary face.

'Captain Ukitake?' Kuchiki asked, settling down again as the Shinigami approached him, standing beside the boy's bed.

'How are you feeling, Byakuya?' he asked happily, the boy shrugging slightly.

'I've been better but I'm ready and able to be walking around.' he claimed, twisting his arm slightly in his bed. Ukitake stroked his chin a little, raising an eyebrow to the child.

'Are you sure about that? That wound looks pretty nasty…' the man said, pointing to the blood stain seeping through the bandages. Byakuya sighed and lay back down again, clenching his fist. 'They say you weren't able to give the name of your attacker. What about now?' came Jushiro's voice, the man looking at Byakuya, an expression of concern on his usually carefree face. Byakuya perked up as he realised this was it, the chance he had longed for. Sitting up, he took in a deep breath.

'Gin. Ichimaru Gin.' he said bluntly, Ukitake's eyes widening.

'The boy who recently graduated? That's impossible. Though…' he whispered, looking from a window, his head resting on his hand as Byakuya looked up at him.

'Though…?' he asked, Ukitake turning away from him.

'…he is a prodigy. Like my lieutenant, Kaien, the boy is meant to be incredibly skilled. About the same age as you isn't he? But what incentive does he have for hurting you?' Ukitake asked, wondering to himself.

'I…' Byakuya began. '…I think he is working for Lieutenant Aizen.' Ukitake backed up, aghast at the idea.

'You mean Captain Aizen? Dear Byakuya, that's not possible, the man is still grieving over the loss of his captain…' Ukitake cried, shaking his head. '…but you're sure it was Ichimaru?'

'I couldn't mistake it.' Byakuya said, adamant. Ukitake nodded and stood up from the bed next to him. He smiled wearily at Kuchiki before opening his eyes, locking them with the boy.

'Well, don't worry about any of this. I'll sort it out, you can be sure of that. You may not be in my squad, but I make it my job to look after any Shinigami in distress.' he said, turning to the door. Byakuya gave him a word of thanks and Ukitake slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way speedily towards a series of ornate bushes resembling both the flower of the fourth division as well as the insignia. The captain rested his hand on the one of the insignia and smiled to himself.

'Such a fine design…' he chuckled. Then, there was the sound of footsteps behind him and he looked up, turning his head slightly.

'So, how did it go?' came a sly voice and Ukitake began to grin, running a hand through his snow white hair. As he went, the hair began to change colour and shattered, leaving thick, brown locks, the face of Ukitake blowing away in the wind, a smirking Aizen underneath, Ichimaru and Tousen approaching him across the gardens, their zanpakuto in hand.

'Perfectly.' Aizen chuckled nastily.

**CrazedChaos, cdkobasiuk, Ditzyninja2249, Night-Escence, PositivelyInsane, Secerets of the ninja and watts63, and everyone else who favourited and didn't review, please do because I want to know what you think and how it's going, so please, the more the better! Thank you! :D**


	23. Day Five 5

**Hey there everyone! Thanks again for another fantastic response! Thank you to Roland Deschain of Gilead, TheDarkSlayer, animelover1993, FuzziBunniez, Scotty's and Illidan the Half Demon! Please continue to support the story, thank you! :D Also, sorry about the scene break thing, for some reason it doesn't let me put any kind of icon or space to indicate a change in scenery :( Sorry!**

**DaY FiVE**

Shinji Hirako came to a sudden halt atop the Repentance Cell, his eyes wide open as the wind caught his hair. He span round, desperately trying to look down towards the ground.

'_That's…the reiatsu of the others!? What're they doing here? More importantly…_' he cursed, narrowing his eyes at the floor miles below. '_…they've been defeated!?_' Leaping from the building, he swung from the rooftop of the nearest tower before landing neatly in a courtyard fairly high above the rest of Seireitei. Eliminating two guards in silence, he laid them on the ground, the Shinigami merely unconscious.

'_I have to find Yoruichi again. She can't have gone too far…_' he thought to himself, standing up straight and looking out over a balcony. Pulling his cloak over him a little more, he prepared to leave, turning round.

'What do we have here?' came a grumble and he gasped as he stared into the eyes of the Captain Commander, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai, the elderly captain standing by the door of the balcony, Shinji backed up against the wall. Yamamoto's haori was blowing violently in the fierce wind and he narrowed his eyes at Shinji, the reiatsu thundering around them, distorting the sky.

'I thought I could smell a Hollow. What is that, a reiatsu cloaking cape? Ingenious, crafted by Kisuke Urahara?' the old man bombarded him with questions, Shinji merely snarling, contemplating possible exits. The old man began to approach him, Hirako gripping the balcony banister with his hands.

'Don't even consider leaping from here. Even with the skills of a shunpo master, you would fall to your death.' Yamamoto growled bluntly, Shinji breathing in deeply. 'Why did you return…?' he asked quietly.

'Ya know the answer don't ya?' Hirako chuckled nervously, Yamamoto raising an eyebrow at the man. 'Ta get revenge on Aizen.' Instantly however, the elderly man's cane had vanished, curling up inside itself to reveal a long, imposing katana, the man gripping the hilt in his hand. He brandished his weapon, the point of the sword almost scraping at Hirako's face, the man's blonde hair writhing in his face as he scowled at the Shinigami.

'Must you continue to bother your lieutenant? Subsequently, the entirety of Seireitei has had to be on the alert because of your ridiculous 'invasion'. Surely you weren't expecting to come here and face no resistance? It appears that those who ventured with you into Urahara's cruel experiments…' Yamamoto whispered dangerously, his eyes never leaving Shinji. '…have suffered a fate similar to what I will endow upon you, Hirako Shinji.' he warned, Shinji clutching his zanpakuto, shaking.

'My final opponent before Aizen is you then, hmm? Interestin'…suppose I don't stick around ta find out?'

'You die either way. The honourable way…on the end of my zanpakuto. Or, you take the coward's way out and leap from this tower. It's your choice.' the Captain Commander boomed, his voice being carried on the wind. Shinji turned back to him, staring the man in his single open eye.

'Jus' listen ta me…' he began but Yamamoto swung his sword roughly downwards, the floor below them exploding in a shower of dust and stone, sections of the balcony falling to the ground below.

'I will not. You have but three seconds to give me your decision. If you are planning on jumping then you had better do it fast…the Shinigami formerly known as Hirako Shinji…' he growled angrily, both his eyes open with a flare now as he unleashed some more of his spiritual pressure, Shinigami on the ground far below looking up in awe at the commotion atop the tower. Swallowing hard, Shinji turned to the balcony and Yamamoto began counting. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he reached three and swung at Shinji. Almost without a second though, Hirako leapt from the balcony, Genryuusai's zanpakuto flailing out, a colossal torrent of fire erupting from his blade, illuminating the entire tower, Shinji plummeting to the ground below.

'You fool…' Yamamoto grumbled, staring over the edge of the balcony, his blade ablaze, the wind licking at the flames before he sheathed it and turned to go inside. Suddenly however there came a brilliant explosion of white light from below the tower, Yamamoto turning sharply to look over the edge again as Shinji's falling body was hidden beneath this glow.

'_That reiatsu…it is fiercely Hollow! He dare use those powers here?_' Genryuusai thought to himself before turning and bursting through the door. Meanwhile, Shinji thrashed his hand down his face, his mask appearing and he felt lighter all of a sudden. His breath a low rattle, he bounded from the sky, landing with a crash atop a tower, growling under his breath as he placed his hand down to steady himself.

'_This…this is amazing!_' he thought to himself, looking up at the enormous height which he had fallen. '_I survived thanks to this mask. With these powers I feel like I didn't take any pain landing, I, I leapt from mid air and landed here perfectly…! You are a fool Aizen. You are a fool for bestowing me with these powers._' he thought to himself before taking his mask from his face and leaping from the tower into hiding, the Shinigami gathering around the tower, observing the crater Shinji made landing onto it.

At the same time, Yoruichi stood atop a mountainous cliff side, scoffing at the mess Shinji had made. Her hands on her hips, she sighed, shaking her head at the man.

'Destroying a tower, pissing off the Captain Commander…? It's not been a good day for you has it Shinji?' she muttered to herself, grinning slightly. She waltzed to the edge of the cliff and looked over at the group of Shinigami wandering around. 'So, Byakuya was attacked after all…I suppose Aizen has realised we are onto him at last.' she whispered, looking around. Instantly she leapt out of her skin as Kisuke Urahara stood behind her, the man faking a scared look.

'Ah!' he cried, jumping backwards slightly, to which he received a punch on the arm, rubbing it affectionately as Shihoin leered at him. 'Ow…mean…was that really necessary?'

'Was sneaking up on me that necessary?' she responded, a small grin on her face as she folded her arms.

'Well you were Captain of the Onmitsukido, I figured you would be used to it. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Do you know where the others are? Hiyori etc…?' he asked flamboyantly, brushing off her anger with a chuckle and a half hearted wave of his hand. Yoruichi looked at him oddly.

'Well as far as I know the others were here, I know Shinji already is…' she explained, Urahara backing up slightly, clearly shocked.

'Hirako-san? I should have guessed really shouldn't I, ha!' he smirked, rubbing his head sheepishly. Yoruichi peered over the cliff's edge again before turning back to Kisuke who was admiring his surroundings.

'Besides, I think Hiyori is still at your shop in Karakura. You told me she was having a hard time with her Hollow after all.' Yoruichi whispered, looking around suspiciously. Urahara clicked his fingers, nodding slowly.

'That's right, yeah…hmm possibly wasn't the best idea leaving her alone there. What if her Hollow takes over?' Urahara suggested, Yoruichi shrugging, her purple hair flowing in the wind around them.

'That's your area, Kisuke.' she smiled, looking out at Seireitei. 'It feels so distant now, doesn't it?'

'Perhaps one day we will be able to return here.' Urahara said, a melancholy tone to his voice as his eyes were hazy and dreamlike. The wind rustled through their silence momentarily before Kisuke stretched and looked around.

'Well, it's almost day break. I'll head back to the shop. I just wanted to know whereabouts everyone was.' he said, grinning at Yoruichi, the woman nodding, understanding what he meant. He prepared to leave, turning back quickly to Yoruichi. 'Good luck, Yoruichi.' he whispered, the woman smiling warmly back at him. Suddenly, she choked and spluttered as blood erupted from her stomach, Kisuke's face in shadow as his sword was out at his side, blood dribbling from the tip of the blade. She collapsed, her hand on her wound as she spat red, cursing, looking up weakly at the man.

'Kisuke…why…?' she wheezed before falling to the floor, unconscious. Flicking the blood from his blade, Urahara sheathed his sword

'Sorry…' he sneered. '…I just can't have you getting in the way anymore.' he smiled and turned, leaving the Soul Society in a flash, Yoruichi's body left on the cold ground, blood seeping out from underneath her.

Back in the Urahara Shop, Kisuke pulled open the door, Hiyori staggering to her feet as she looked up at him, coughing a little. He closed it quietly behind him, the girl's eyes twinkling weakly as she attempted to stand to her feet.

'Kis…uke…I don't…know…where…anyone is…' she spoke hoarsely, walking slowly towards the man.

'That's alright, Hiyori.' Urahara smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. 'You don't need to.' In a flash, she screamed as blood erupted from her body and she fell limp, Urahara casually flicking his blade as he erupted into a bright light, his body splitting apart three ways, Aizen sheathing his zanpakuto, Ichimaru and Tousen standing behind him, the boy smirking, Aizen running a hand through his hair, his eyes flashing evilly.

'Come on, Gin, Kaname. We're taking her back with us.' he ordered, Tousen picking up the girl's body, the blood dripping ominously onto the floor.

**laughingspider, ahriman123, cdkobasiuk, Ditzyninja2249, Ice Silverwind, kempachi93, Night-Escence, PositivelyInsane, Secerets of the ninja, watts63, bleachUlquiGrimm, CrazedChaos, Final Sora14, hyka, jaredhimself13, littlegem, matthias86, Witty Tennis Girl and Yiramy, please, please review, especially if you are enjoying the fic, i'd like to hear from all of you, please support the story! Thank you :D - Tommo2304**


	24. Day Six

**Thank you for the great response received last chapter everyone! The thanks goes out to Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, animelover1993, Roland Deschain of Gilead, Scotty's, CrazedChaos and FuzziBunniez! Thank you all, please keep supporting the story! :D Also special thanks to Scotty's for his suggestion to use underscores!**

**DaY SiX**

'Byakuya-kun! Good news!' came a cry as Ukitake burst into the infirmary, a big, dumb grin on his face, his arms up in the air as if he had felt a new lease of life pumped into him. Byakuya awoke, his eyes fluttering weakly as he rubbed them against the sunlight flooding in, the man standing over his bed.

'Captain…Ukitake?' the boy whispered, barely awake, his hair strewn messily over his face.

'Good news at last! After all this you can finally put it behind you!' the captain chuckled. Leaning over the boy, he presented his latest findings. 'According to the testimony of at least three Shinigami, they can prove Captain Aizen and the others weren't at the scene of the crime the night of the incidents! Even Captain Kyoraku admits he saw Aizen away from the scene!'

Byakuya looked listlessly out of the nearest window, opening it slowly to let in some fresh air, the draft catching his hair suddenly and he narrowed his eyes in solemn thought, Ukitake lowering his arms slowly.

'B…Byakuya?' he asked quietly, the boy turned away from him.

'Three Shinigami hmm?' he whispered to himself, his hand stroking his chin.

'Y…yes, that is how many we received a testimony from…there is more though…' Jushiro began, Byakuya feeling the prominent wound on his chest. It was cold, like the blade that had pierced it.

'…we caught the Shinigami that attacked you. He confessed to it himself. I don't know, he was some lowly seventh division member who went a bit crazy. I'm afraid he is likely to be executed soon though…' Ukitake drifted off, looking at the boy's slightly saddened expression.

'I'm sorry, Captain.' Kuchiki sighed, resting his head in his hands. 'Looking back now, I can't even remember the assailant's face. It…it's like something is blocking it…it feels almost like I'm staring into a deep mirror, or a reflection…it's preventing me from seeing…bah…' he spat, turning back to the Shinigami. 'Forgive me. I don't know why I accused Ichimaru. Please send him a personal gift. One of the more expensive yukatas will do.'

'Don't be too hard on yourself, Byakuya.' Ukitake smiled down upon him, a warm expression on his face. 'It was hard to see that night. You probably couldn't have truly been able to tell who it was. And Ichimaru? Well he's a boy your age, it's natural rivalry, it's healthy.' Ukitake smiled, requesting for a yukata to be taken. The sickly captain went to the door of the infirmary, coughed slightly, a weary look on his face as he raised a hand.

'You get some rest now Byakuya.' he smiled as he shut the door quietly behind him, Byakuya gazing off into the room.

'Yeah…there's nothing to worry about.' he whispered to himself before lying back down and feeling the wound sting him slightly, attempting to sleep.

_

Retsu Unohana and Kyoraku Shunsui moved swiftly through the area, searching the grounds, the two of them earlier observing the damage done to the towers. Yamamoto had informed them already of Shinji's presence and their confrontation. He had also

warned them to keep Captain Aizen safe, as Hirako might be coming for him. They came to a clearing nearby and stopped for a short moment when something caught Unohana's eye.

'What is it?' Shunsui asked as the woman moved away from him, the man puzzled. There was a small lake close to them, it was a tranquil area and there were fountains and small rock formations that decorated the water's edge. Retsu moved closer to the reeds around the edge and pulled them back, her eyes widening as she gasped at the sight.

'Lady Unohana?' Kyoraku called, making his way over, the woman crouching down to get a better look. As he approached, he backed up slightly, eyeing the find. It was horribly mottled corpse, sections of it whitened, almost like it had been bleached, the skin thin and dry, torn slightly, its face sunken in, but in the shape of a scream.

'What on earth happened…?' Shunsui wondered to himself, scratching his chin. Unohana shook her head, standing to her feet.

'I don't know. Is it related to the incidents we had nearly a week ago?' she asked him, the man pulling his hat down over his eyes slightly.

'I'm not sure, those victims completely disappeared didn't they? Look, this one has remained almost intact, but…' he said, nodding to the torso. '…there's a slash wound.' He was right, it was gaping open, the skin around it stained red, like the grass beneath the body.

'Aizen?' Unohana suggested, Shunsui shrugging.

'Let's put it down to that, but the real problem is we don't truly know what he is capable of. Is he capable of this? I mean, this almost looks like something a Hollow has ravaged, a shell of a Shinigami.' Kyoraku noted.

'This isn't good. You can almost guarantee the Captain Commander will place the blame on Hirako's group, especially after the confrontation on the tower.' Unohana said worriedly, the stench of the body rising into the air. Shunsui was silent and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

'Kyoraku?' she asked slowly, but his smile had gone.

'I don't think he'll be able to blame them.' the captain murmured, looking slightly over the other side of the pond, Unohana steadily following his gaze. There, lying on the ground under some shadows caused by the dancing of overhead trees, lay the bodies of the six defeated Shinigami, blood seeping out from underneath them, Kensei's hand twitching ever so slightly.

'They are alive.' Unohana exclaimed, making her way over to them. 'This must have been premeditated. No Hollow could have done this, nor would it have left them alive. Come, Kyoraku-san. I will heal them back to their full strength. Maybe then we can get some answers.'

'It's almost getting dark. Are you sure you want to be out at this time?' Shunsui wondered, the woman already activating her kido, a beautiful, calm blue covering the incapacitated Shinigami.

'Please Kyoraku-san…' she smiled dangerously, her face covered in a shadow as she looked on at him, the man suddenly feeling a cold sweat run down him. '…we fourth division aren't only good at healing you know.'

'Ha…yeah…sure, I was only joking!' Shunsui chuckled sheepishly, holding his hands up in defence.

_

Standing under the now high moon, the three villainous Shinigami continued to conspire against the Soul Society, the young boy grinning.

'What on earth is this thing?' he chuckled, lifting his zanpakuto up, Byakuya's gift, the yukata, hanging from the tip. The boy tilted his head, smirking as the cold wind rustled the clothing. 'A yukata? Heh, I'm afraid it's just not my style, Byakuya-kun.' he sniggered, casting the torn outfit into a pool of water.

'I can't believe they fell for it though, they have dropped themselves right into it ya know…' Gin smiled, turning slightly to look up at Aizen, the man staring dreamily at the skyline of the Seireitei.

'Yes. First Ukitake, now even Byakuya doesn't believe what he saw anymore. Thanks to the god like power of my Kyoka Suigetsu, we can have the entirety of Soul Society in the palm of my hand.'

Tousen stepped forwards, the wind running through his long trench coat as he tilted his head upwards.

'What about Retsu Unohana and Kyoraku Shunsui? They will likely cause us problems with their arousing suspicions. Captains of their reputation are able to pull vast numbers of Shinigami under their opinion…' he reminded them, Aizen turning slightly to him.

'But you forget Kaname that the highest captain of them all isn't on their side. He won't believe a thing that isn't thrown under his face.' the man sneered darkly, Gin throwing his hair back, chuckling.

'Yeah, everythin' is goin' our way. We disposed of Byakuya-kun in the cleanest manner possible an' they only really have a couple of captains.' Ichimaru giggled. Tousen snorted and looked away, his fingers wrapping around his zanpakuto which dangled at his side, his other hand waving in the air.

'What about the fool we discarded earlier?' he wondered.

'Nothing but a failed experiment. Besides, he will be useful because they will think Hirako is now murdering Shinigami. The body was still slightly intact. That is because I brought my sword across his chest during the transformation, thereby halting it. I knew he would fail the experiment anyway, so it's not like we missed anything.' Aizen explained. Suddenly, he pulled from beside him a figure curled up, his hand pulling on her collar. Throwing her to the ground, Hiyori spluttered, coughing up blood, her throat hoarse, the three of them looking around.

'Come now Miss Sarugaki. Transform. Why won't you? What's wrong?' Aizen coerced, the girl snarling up at him, her breathing now difficult as she choked. Aizen crouched down next to her, grasping her face in his hand.

'I need to know why you won't transform Miss Sarugaki.' he said, the tone evil, but his voice never raised once, the girl staring scared into his calm, icy eyes. She saw his glasses as a reflective barrier, she couldn't read this man at all. He smiled softly at her before standing up and grasping his zanpakuto.

'I see. So you can't talk to me. I understand. I'll have to kill you.' he sighed, unsheathing his sword slowly, the blade reflecting alongside the bright moon, the girl cowering under him, a cruel grin on his face.

'I'm sorry, Hiyori Sarugaki. I can't have you jeopardising anything with your anomalies. Farewell.' he whispered, raising his sword above his head. Suddenly, from behind him, a sword swung in and Aizen ducked instantly, Shinji Hirako leaping in, his black cloak unravelling around him as he landed heavily on the ground.

'Shi…nji…?' Hiyori wheezed, looking up at the man weakly, Hirako's face half hidden in the darkness of his hood.

**laughingspider, ahriman123, cdkobasiuk, Ditzyninja2249, Ice Silverwind, kempachi93, Night-Escence, PositivelyInsane, Secerets of the ninja, watts63, bleachUlquiGrimm, KaraKurama, Final Sora14, hyka, jaredhimself13, littlegem, matthias86, Witty Tennis Girl and Yiramy, please review, please support the fic! Thank you for favouriting and alerting, please review :) enjoy!**


	25. Day Six 2

**Thanks for the reviews FuzziBunniez, purpleanime, Illidan the Half Demon and TheDarkSlayer! I hope everyone else continues to support the story, to all of you I have mentioned before, please review! It makes a lot of difference and I love hearing what you all think! Please help me know what you like or dislike, thank you for your interest :D**

**DaY SiX**

Shinji straightened up, looming over the cowering Hiyori, her eyes shimmering as she locked with Hirako's, the man's face engulfed in shadow.

'Sh…in…ji…' she whispered, the man smiling lightly at her.

'In a sec, Hiyori.' he said softly, the girl looking slowly down at the floor, Shinji throwing his black cloak around him, his eyes still set on the girl.

'Well now…I must say I'm impressed you found us, Hirako-san.' came the voice he had been waiting to hear now for nearly a week. Gripping his zanpakuto, Shinji turned slowly, attempting to muster a chuckle, sweat already running down his forehead as he faced the three villains.

'Well I've had a lotta experience workin' with bastards.' Shinji grinned, Aizen raising an eyebrow before smirking, laughing to himself slightly, the exiled Shinigami twitching angrily at Sosuke's response.

'I see. As disgustingly repulsive as ever, Hirako-san.' Aizen sighed, shaking his head in a mocking tone.

'Ya will find it's Captain Hirako ta you…' Shinji growled, but Aizen tilted his head, the moonlight running along his glasses as he clasped his haori from his shoulders, throwing it at Shinji's feet.

'You want it? It's right there.' Aizen leered, Shinji cursing under his breath. Attempting to ignore it, Shinji focused his eyes completely on Aizen, the man not moving. Tousen reached for his zanpakuto, but the bespectacled villain stared him down.

'Not right now, Kaname. Perhaps later.' he smiled nastily, Kaname taking a step forwards in protest, his hilt rattling as he clenched it harder in his palm.

'But…Aizen-sama…what of his Hollow powers…?' Tousen exclaimed, Aizen calmly unleashing a torrent of reiatsu at the man, crippling his legs, forcing him shamefully to the ground, Tousen punching the floor to keep himself from crashing down. Shinji watched in horror as Tousen's bones creaked, his white coat flapping erratically.

'F…forgive me…Aizen-sama!' he spat, the air suddenly lifting, the distortion gone as Kaname collapsed to the ground, catching his breath. Gin stood beside him, chuckling away to himself.

'I'm sorry, Hirako-san.' Sosuke smiled politely, rearranging his glasses to face Shinji again. 'Where were…?' he stopped as Shinji launched his zanpakuto at Aizen, the sword spinning through the air. Pouncing over the blade, Aizen skidded across it, sparks flying as he leapt at Shinji, the man's eyes widening. Poised to strike, Aizen readied his blade, the moon shimmering off of it. Shinji looked shocked when he suddenly smirked, Aizen looking in suspicion as he approached his former captain.

'Bakudo 9, Horin!' he muttered, stretching his arms out wide, a bright, fizzing rope of energy unravelled itself from inside his palm and he flung it out, Aizen dodging in a split second, landing heavily on the floor. The rope wrapped around Shinji's zanpakuto and he hauled it towards him, catching it in time to block his opponent's second strike.

'Impressive. No wonder you were a captain.' Aizen mocked. 'Did you learn that circus trickery in the real world?'

'Heh, at least I'm a true Shinigami, Hollow powers or not, Aizen. You betrayed the Soul Society. Ya can never be called 'true', ya two faced bastard.' Hirako spat, smashing away from Aizen, the two of them skidding apart, dust flying up around them. Aizen ran a hand through his hair, smirking.

'You call yourself a 'true' Shinigami? Don't make me laugh. You are a Hollow hybrid. The only reason you survived the transformation was because of Kisuke Urahara and his Hogyoku. But it's no matter. I dealt with your friends, now I'll finish you off and work my way towards taking the Hogyoku for myself…' smiled Aizen evilly but Shinji was already in front of him, swinging his blade down. Vanishing, Aizen appeared in the sky above him, the dark blue sky mixing with the stars and the bright moon. Shinji's eyes swivelled upwards as Aizen held out his hand.

'Hado 31, Shakkaho.' he said coolly, a blast of red flame launching itself at Shinji, but the Shinigami continued to face the other way, flinging his arm out behind him.

'Hado 33, Sokatsui.' he whispered, a brilliant blue flare shooting out of his palm, the two blasts erupting in mid air, lighting up the entire area with a ball of purple light. Thick smoke hung in the air for a while Shinji narrowing his eyes to attempt to see through it.

'Shoot 'em dead, Shinso!' came a slithery voice and Hirako's eyes opened wide as blade shot through the smoke. Quick as a flash he smashed the sword away, leaping backwards, Tousen appearing behind him.

'Farewell, former captain.' he whispered, twirling his blade around in hands but before he could say anything more, Shinji grabbed the villain's hand and threw him down in front of him, Kaname's head crashing into the grass, the wind rushing past them as dust shot up into the air, the wind blowing the smoke aside, Aizen standing above Hirako, Ichimaru by his side.

'Oh dear…that sure did look painful.' Gin sneered, Tousen coughing as he stood to his feet, Gin cupping his hand around his mouth. 'You alright there Tousen-san?' he laughed, Kaname vanishing, a disgruntled look on his face as he appeared next to the other two, Shinji looking up at them, a snarl on his lips. A fierce wind blew past them, catching Shinji's cloak and causing it to billow around him, the man grabbing his collar and tearing it from his back.

'Shi…nji…' came Hiyori's weak voice, the man twirling round sharply to see her on the floor, blood running from her mouth. 'Are you…winning…?'

'I…Hiyori…' he began, the girl turning over onto her back, choking suddenly. Shinji clenched his fists and looked back at Aizen, the man smirking down at him. '…yeah…yeah I am winning.' he said darkly, the wind blowing coldly through them all. The light flashed across Aizen's eyes, the two figures staring at each other. Shinji closed his eyes and fell into deep thought, the wind wrapping and coiling itself around him.

'_I've been waiting for this moment…now I can finally avenge myself…and the others…you guys didn't need to come. I'll finish this quickly._' he thought to himself. As he opened his eyes, he looked up, a barrage of reiatsu tearing across the Seireitei, the grass he was standing by rippling like a shockwave running through it.

'Aizen…I hope you are ready. Now you will realise the mistake you made. Watch and learn…and die.' Shinji grinned, summoning his mask, the explosion of white light erupting from his face as his Hollow powers roared into life. Emerging from the darkness, Hirako rose, the skeletal mask fastened to his head.

'_**Hope you like it. It's the last thing you will ever see.**_' Shinji growled, bringing his sword down upon Aizen. However, there was no clash. Instead, Aizen had appeared on the ground beside Hiyori, lowering himself down slowly and touching the grass delicately beside her. She looked up at him, cursing under her breath as he grinned down at her.

'_**H…Hiyori!**_' Shinji roared.

'It seems that our friend Hirako holds your life in close regard.' Sosuke smiled warmly down on the girl before plunging his sword into her chest.

'_**HIYORI!!!!**_' Shinji bellowed, lunging for the man who grinned darkly, cutting the angered Shinigami down in mid air. Shinji choked on his own blood as his mask cracked, blood flowing from the split as he crashed down onto the ground beside the girl. Hirako looked over to her, blood flowing from her wound.

'_Her reiatsu has completely disappeared, not faded…it's totally gone! She's dead…that's impossible…Hiyori…she's dead…!?_' Hirako punched the ground beside the girl, cursing repeatedly under his breath, Aizen brandishing the sword over his neck.

'You came all this way to kill me. You even suppressed your Hollow to reach me. Now, you have lost because of your anger. Fear not though, Hirako Shinji. I will remove you from your anger.' he declared, his sword merely inches away from the man's neck.

'_It can't be finished…what did I work so hard to achieve? All of this…it won't be finished here…I have to fight him…!_' Shinji thought to himself, Aizen smirking evilly under the moonlight when suddenly the wind tore up around them, figures arriving rapidly.

'That night Shinji…' came a solemn voice, the Shinigami looking around them at the vanishing, shadowy arrivals. '…you carried on fighting when we fell. Now…' they spoke, appearing at last around Aizen and Shinji, their blades at the enemy's neck.

'…we shall fight for you. We are the Vizards!' they roared in unison, the reiatsu exploding outwards, Seireitei engulfed in it's glow as Shinji's hollowfied comrades stepped up against their foe.


	26. Day Six 3

**Wow! I'm really happy with the last chapter's response, I didn't think it would be that great :D thank you to KaraKurama, Illidan the Half Demon, FuzziBunniez, animelover1993, Roland Deschain of Gilead and purpleanime! Glad to know you all liked it! Also, anyone else love the new Bleach opening!? It's awesome! - Tommo2304**

**DaY SiX**

'_**V…Vizards?**_' Shinji muttered, a section of his mask splitting and dropping onto the grassy turf. Towering over him, his friends stood, their eyes focused on Aizen, the man closing his eyes and smirking to himself. Rose held out his arms, his zanpakuto floating in between them, a bright blue glow emanating from the blade.

'It means 'the Masked Army'. Beautiful isn't it? A poetic feel.' he said, a small smile on his face as Shinji looked up at them in awe.

'Army?' came Aizen's voice, the group turning to look at the man. He began to count mockingly on his fingers as he spoke. 'But…there's only the eight of you…' he sneered evilly, the group of Shinigami cursing under their breath as Aizen chuckled. '…how can that possibly be considered an army?'

Snarling, Lisa lunged at him, twirling her zanpakuto furiously in the air. She stabbed at the man, flicking her sword forwards with the utmost style and speed, Sosuke ducking and weaving before lashing out and catching the blade in his hand, the girl gasping.

'The perfect opening…' he smiled as he brought down his blade, the wind rushing past him when in a flash, sparks flew, Shinji raising his blade up from the ground to block his former lieutenant. Aizen looked down at him, disgusted.

'You're still a hindrance even on the ground.' he sighed, Shinji smirking.

'I like ta think it's a good quality.' he sniggered, Aizen lifting his sword from his opponent's. At the same time, Lisa placed her other hand around her hilt, swallowing hard, her wrists shaking.

'_He would have seriously cut me with that last move…how did he just grab my sword?_' she thought to herself, Aizen slowly turning back to face her. Blade poised to kill, the villain lunged straight for the girl's face but golden sparks shot out into the sky as Rose was suddenly in the way, his blonde hair flowing wildly in the wind.

'Otoribashi.' Aizen smiled, lifting a hand into the air in front of him. 'You think you have what it takes?'

'I have enough.' the former captain said darkly. 'Lisa-chan.' he whispered, his back to the girl whose eyes widened as he spoke. 'Get back, quickly. Leave this to us for now.' he whispered when Aizen struck out, the two of them leaping up into the air, blades smashing frantically, the light between them sparkling as they swung. Rose brought his sword across the air, Aizen ducking under it and striking upwards, the Shinigami moving swiftly to the side before holding his hand out into his enemy's face.

'Hado 4, Byakurai!' he cried, the blue bolt of lightning bursting out of his hand and exploding in mid air, Love cheering on the ground.

'Nice shot Rose! You still got it!' he chuckled, punching the air. Suddenly however he gasped as blood spurted from his friend's shoulder, the Shinigami landing heavily on the ground. 'R…Rose!' Love cried, dashing over to him. In the sky, the dust cleared, a long zanpakuto stretched out in front of Aizen, retracting speedily.

'That was an impressive reaction Gin…' Sosuke said softly, Ichimaru leering at the Vizards. '…not that I needed you to deflect his blast, it was only Hado 4, what were you expecting?' the man laughed, Gin shrugging. Suddenly, Rose had pounced at Gin, his bird like Hollow masked attached to his face, a temporary stream of white sludge oozing from it before it hardened in the wind.

'_**How about I deal with you first, boy?**_' he hissed, Gin smirking and whipping his sword around towards him, Rose landing hard on the ground, digging up a patch of grass and hauling his sword back towards him.

'_**Play, Kinshara!**_' his voice rattled and his sword lengthened, glowing a brilliant, angelic gold before forming a long whip, the light glowing upon the dark earth. Launching the whip at Ichimaru, Gin slashed it away from him and fired his shikai at the captain, blood dribbling down Rose's chest as he choked, the blade tearing into him.

'_How strong is this kid?_' he thought to himself, wrenching the blade from his chest and swinging Kinshara back at his opponent. Gin vanished, appearing suddenly a fair way away from the flowery tip of Rose's weapon.

'_**Not far enough. Kinshara Sonata number 11!**_' Rose shouted, Gin spinning round to see the flower open at the end of the whip and explode with a watery green light, the ball of energy coursing across the top of the grass, rustling it, sending a blast of air rolling into the trees. Rose removed his mask with a flick of his hand and narrowed his eyes, looking into the dust. Suddenly, Gin's sword erupted out and stabbed Rose in the stomach, the man spitting blood onto the floor as he cursed, the boy appearing through the smoke, blood running down his arm.

'Well now…that wasn't polite at all now was it?' he chuckled darkly, Otoribashi gasping.

At the same time, Aizen cast Love aside, the man pushing his foot into the ground to slow himself down. Aizen pointed a finger at the man and grinned.

'Hado 63, Raikoho.' he whispered, a bolt of yellow lightning writhing towards his Vizard opponent, Love summoning his ogre like mask and casting the attack off into the sky with a brilliant red and yellow explosion before removing his cracking mask immediately.

'_A 63? This guy is a monster!_' Love thought to himself, breathing heavily. With that, Aizen sped towards him, his sword out at his side. Aikawa slammed his zanpakuto into the ground, a roaring red light erupting around the blade as he boomed at the top of his voice.

'Crush 'em…Tengumaru!' he roared, the blade expanding greatly before changing black and forming small spikes like a cactus. Aizen smirked and appeared above the man who choked.

'That's your zanpakuto? You can't hold your mask long can you, Aikawa Love?' he sniggered, Love leaping up to meet him and swinging his zanpakuto around, Aizen appearing beside him, slashing him across the side, blood gushing from Love's wound as Aizen carved into him, slashing the man's arm off. Love bellowed in pain as the villain grinned darkly as the Vizard plummeted to the ground, blood splattering out from underneath him.

'Easy pickings.' Aizen chuckled but Lisa was suddenly behind him, her shikai raised above her head, her diamond shaped mask attached to her face.

'_**Smash down, Haguro Tonbo!**_' she screamed, swinging her weapon downwards.

'You again? You Hollow wannabe.' Aizen smiled as he caught the tip of her lance like weapon and crushed it in his hand, the girl looking on in disbelief as he cut her out of the sky, the girl falling as well, her thick, red blood hanging in the air in front of her. Twirling his sword, Aizen sneered evilly at the fallen Vizard before turning round to attack the others when suddenly he felt a pang across his arm. Looking around, stunned, blood was flowing from his forearm, Shinji standing behind him, the two of them almost back to back, the Vizard looking up into the stars, smiling cheekily.

'Boy did that feel good. Prepare to die this time, Aizen.' he whispered, Aizen turning his head slightly, his face shadowed under the light of the moon giving him a dark, menacing look.

'Oh we'll see, Hirako-san. We'll see.'

Meanwhile, Mashiro bounded towards Tousen, aiming a wild kick at his head. The villain ducked in the nick of time, the girl flying over him. Swirling around, Kaname reached up and clasped her ankle, the girl grunting as he flung her into the ground beside him, dust bursting upwards.

'You always were pathetic, especially for a lieutenant. I should have killed you that very night. Oh well…' he sighed, raising his hand, a bright purple light surrounding it, illuminating his pale, white eyes.

'…Hado 54, Haien.' he said solemnly, ready to unleash the blast at the weakened girl. With a flick, he threw the attack and it collided with something at an immense speed, the purple light erupting into orange flames as they coiled up into the night sky before vanishing, Tousen watching the dust settle.

'Oh…?' he muttered as the smoke cleared. Standing over the girl's body was Kensei, the back of his shirt torn and burnt where the blast had struck, the skin beneath charred slightly. Placing Mashiro in his arms, he vanished, lowering her delicately to the ground before disappearing again and returning to Tousen, the girl's eyes flickering open.

'K…Kensei…?' she whispered, blood running from her mouth. The Vizard appeared in front of his nemesis, Tousen chuckling darkly.

'What's this? Muguruma? Returned to kill me?' he asked, Kensei straightening himself up. Tousen opened his arms in a wide, mocking manner, laughing still. 'What's wrong? You saved the brat, I thought I was doing you a favour? You haven't gone all soft on me right?'

Kensei held his zanpakuto out in his hand and span it around his feet, a tense wave of wind building up around him as he closed his eyes.

'Blow 'em away, Tachikaze.' he whispered, his katana shrinking and transforming into a small dagger which he span in his hand, opening his eyes to face Kaname.

'Shikai? Already?' Tousen mocked, reaching for his zanpakuto. 'You really don't deserve the title of captain.' he said but he was suddenly knocked back a bit by Muguruma's reiatsu, the man unleashing a terrifying torrent of power, the ground trembling and cracking beneath him as he looked up at his enemy.

'Ya know, I'm not so fussed that you betrayed me. I couldn't give a damn about what crap you do. But…killin' the others that night, hittin' Mashiro…' he said dangerously, looking up at Tousen. '…you're a dead man in these eyes of mine.'

**Hey guys, haven't forgotten about ya, please review, but even if you don't, please enjoy the story :) Thanks a lot everyone!**


	27. Day Six 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, FuzziBunniez, Illidan the Half Demon, Roland Deschain of Gilead and TheDarkSlayer! They are all greatly appreciated :D**

**DaY SiX**

Urahara Kisuke stepped into his room through a window, his black cloak flapping around him as he closed it shut, breathing heavily to himself. Tessai was sitting on the floor, his eyes tight shut, opening one of them as his friend approached him.

'Eh? What're you doing sitting down there?' Urahara wondered, the muscular man standing to his feet, towering over the shop keeper. Sighing, Tessai clenched his fist and looked down at the man.

'Urahara-dono…while you were away…' he whispered, Urahara's eyes widening as Tessai opened his mouth to speak. '…Shinji made haste for Soul Society.' But Urahara was already headed for the door, pushing past Tessai and bursting into the other room, looking frantically around for any sign of life.

'They've all gone?' he gasped, Tessai just as surprised.

'I only knew of Shinji. I'm truly sorry. The others must have cloaked their reiatsu. I'm surprised Hiyori-san could go with them…' he spoke, slightly confused. Kisuke however was already hunched over the spot where she lay, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the sickly red stain on the floor. He placed his finger in the pool of blood gently and rubbed his fingers together.

'She didn't. Not of her own accord.' he whispered coldly, standing up fast. 'Tessai, look after the shop.' he ordered, turning sharply to the door. 'I'm off to the Seireitei.'

_

Sparks flew insanely as a maniacal Ichimaru lunged for Lisa Yadomaru, the girl smashing his blade aside with her own shikai, the boy skidding away from her, grinning, raising his head up into the night.

'I must say I'm impressed. Ya got back up from a wound like that and fixed your shikai? You must have little spiritual pressure left, right?' he sneered, the girl vanishing, reappearing suddenly behind him, her eyes stern and angry.

'Yeah, right.' she said bluntly, swinging her zanpakuto downwards, Gin pouncing aside, the earth cracking and chunks of rock flying upwards as her lance hit the ground. As the dust cleared, Gin leered at the girl who was suddenly the target of his zanpakuto as it burst through the dust, Lisa gasping. Suddenly however, Rose appeared in front of her and caught the blade in mid air, his mask attached to his face, his breathing heavy.

'_**The only reason…you are doing so well…is because we aren't…so used to these masks…but don't worry…I've discovered, truly, how much they augment our strength…**_' whispered the former captain, Ichimaru raising an eyebrow as he withdrew his shikai, Rose pulling his whip in front of him and launching it at the boy, the villain cursing as he disappeared into a brilliant, lime green explosion, Rose pulling the mask from his face, wispy white smoke following it.

'…So I won't be going easy on you, kid.' he sighed, a determined look on the man's face, Lisa standing firm behind him.

_

'In your eyes?' Tousen snarled, brandishing his sword threatening in front of him. 'Is that some kind of joke? A mockery? You fool. These eyes of mine follow the path of justice. A path which craves the least amount of blood. That's something you will never understand.' he spoke, Kensei clenching his fist.

'Least amount of blood? How the hell does that work? You just cut down Mashiro! What you say contradicts the next thing!' Kensei cried, but he calmed himself and closed his eyes, pulling his dagger in front of him. 'But hey, what do I care? You're finished.' he said softly, vanishing. Tousen gasped as Muguruma was behind him, his large palm clasping Kaname's shoulder as he punched him in the back, kicking off of the man. Tousen stumbled forwards, flicking his hand behind him.

'Don't jump to conclusions!' he cursed, a kido blast rocketing from his fingers, Kensei barging through it, the light shooting off into all directions, lighting up the sky brilliantly. Aiming a punch, the Vizard leapt at his former squad member, but Tousen pulled his sword in front of him and spun it round by the hilt, a whirring sound being made as Kensei connected, sparks flying, the sound echoing that of a saw blade.

'Bakudo 39, Enkosen.' chuckled Kaname, the bright disc of light spinning wildly in front of him, Muguruma forcing down upon it.

'39? That's nothin'!' he roared, swinging his dagger into it, shattering it upon impact, the shards flying past Tousen, one of them slicing his cheek, blood running down his face. He bounded backwards up into the sky holding his zanpakuto outwards, facing Kensei, the man remaining on the floor. The wind erupted round them as Tousen drew his blade to the side and chanted an attack.

'Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko.' he whispered, his sword vibrating elegantly, leaving a trail of blades in the air when suddenly they hardened and launched themselves at the Vizard, the man grunting as he swung his dagger in front of him.

'Idiot!' he cried, slicing his knife through the air, pale blue wires of wind lacerating the blades in mid air, Kensei spinning his blade as they exploded into nothing, enormous spheres of light and reiatsu rumbling through the air. Through the smoke, Tousen burst out, a disc of purple flame charging in his hand.

'Hado 54 - !' he began but Kensei was already in front of him and throwing a punch. The fist collided with the kido spell and the purple light flew everywhere like strings, coursing from Tousen's hand, Kensei roaring as he pushed against the blast, the ground splitting underneath their spiritual force. As Tousen began to sweat, Kensei raised his free hand over his face and the air around them trembled, Tousen gasping as he summoned his mask, instantly overpowering his former fifth seat, the purple blast firing back at Kaname, the man disappearing into the flames with a cry.

Flipping over in mid air, Kensei landed neatly on the ground and stood up, making his way slowly over to Mashiro. He bent down next to her and moaned as she started to smile.

'What the hell is your problem?' he grumbled.

'K…Kensei…' she whispered. '…you're winning.' she laughed.

''Course I'm winnin'.' Muguruma scoffed but suddenly the smoke shot off into the air around them, a torn up, wheezing Tousen standing hunched over, his blade dragging along the floor. His long white coat was torn and shredded at the bottom, one of his sleeves ripped up to his elbow revealing a bloodied arm, sweat running down his face.

'You're alive? You're tougher than you look kid.' Kensei stated, getting to his feet reluctantly and striding over to the traitor. Kaname spat blood onto the ground before bringing his sword to his front, clasping his palm onto the ring hanging from the guard.

'Damn you…damn you…DAMN YOU!' he cried, Kensei's eyes widening as Tousen pulled his arms apart, the ring expanding to nearly his size. 'Bankai.' he whispered, Kensei readying himself as Tousen opened his arms and sliced outwards, other rings shooting off into a circle surrounding the two of them, a thick, black substance building up with each of them forming a dome around the two Shinigami.

'Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Korogi.' he declared, grinning. 'Though, not like you'll be able to hear that.' he chuckled, observing Muguruma looking around, puzzled. Tousen held out his hand to the man, but Kensei was oblivious. 'How does it feel? To see nothing but darkness? I don't have that luxury. My eyes must follow a path of responsibility. I can't just shut off the world and live a carefree life. These eyes of mine see a destiny and that is to seek justice within this sickening world. I once met someone who understood what I meant, who felt my pain. He too will suffer once he learns of my agenda, but he too must be cut down if I am to find my destiny. But not just my destiny; her destiny as well, now lies in my hands.' he explained, Kensei standing still now, looking around when suddenly, Tousen slashed him across the shoulder, the man spluttering as he spat blood on the floor, clasping his arm.

'Earlier you questioned my motives and wondered what I meant. You called my means hypocritical. But you could never understand. She too felt the same about the ideals of justice. Justice is a fickle ideal that Shinigami cannot grasp. Their ideas about justice fall under an iron grip that must be constantly obeyed. But…is that justice!? No! Justice is not sitting around and watching her die! Justice is not living a life of harmony while her memory is left to rot! Justice is finding the path with the least bloodshed, her bloodshed! She must live on!' Tousen cried again as he cut Kensei across the chest, the man swiping out with his zanpakuto before doubling over, choking, Tousen standing beside him now, the former captain none the wiser.

'_Shit! I can't see or hear a damn thing. Nor can I smell anything either…but…I feel his slashes…I can still feel. This crazy bastard has taken it too far._' Kensei thought to himself before he was hit again, this time, Kaname punched him violently in the back, the man coughing horribly.

'She must live on…' Tousen whispered. '…if I have to kill one hundred Shinigami to find her killer, I will. You, Muguruma, will be the first to die. Fare -…!' he began but he was stopped as the seams of his Bankai began to split apart, the moonlight flooding in as Kensei's reiatsu began to tremble, shaking the entire area.

'BANKAI!' he roared, throwing his arms out, his enormous physique trembling as bandages wrapped themselves around his arms, his dagger transforming into two hand axes. 'TEKKEN TACHIKAZE!' he boomed, the last of Tousen's Bankai disappearing in the wind as Kensei turned, the villain caught in the air, Kensei bringing his arm down. With a crash, blood erupted from Tousen's shattered body, a look of utter shock on his face as he fell to the floor, the red running from under him, mixing with the grass. Kensei was breathing heavily, sweat running down his head when suddenly he felt his chest pulse and the white ooze pumped out of his eye, then his mouth and began wrapping around his face, the man crying, attempting to pull it off.

'Kensei!' Rose cried. 'Damn it! He knew not to use his Bankai!' he shouted, Kensei writhing until suddenly, his mask vanished and he exploded in a shower of blood, his body hitting the ground, his face vacant.

'K…Kensei?' Mashiro whispered, a distant look on her face as specks of his blood fell on her cheek, her eyes watering. 'I…I can still…I can still feel his reiatsu…' she said softly, tears falling from her eyes as the area around them fell still.

'He's not dead…' she shivered, huddling over his body. '…Kensei!' Suddenly, a foot came down beside her and she jumped, looking up at the two newcomers, one of them whistling in a surprised manner.

'Wow…what a mess we have gotten into here eh?'


	28. Day Six 5

**Another great response, thank you! purpleanime, Roland Deschain of Gilead, Illidan the Half Demon, FuzziBunniez, Scotty's and new reviewer DarkIsRising, thanks a lot everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D Edit: added the scene breaks.**

**DaY SiX**

Shinji Hirako leapt backwards as Aizen hit out, his sword shimmering in the light of the moon, a cruel grin on his face. Shinji was sweating as he gripped his sword. Aizen tilted his head, his hair falling back from his face as it was caught suddenly in a flustering wind.

'What's wrong? You got a hit on me and now you're attacking with less force than before?'

Shinji kicked the ground lazily, rubbing the back of his neck.

'It's nothin'.' he said bluntly, Aizen smirking.

'Oh? Are you sure? Perhaps you are afraid that, should you attack me, you might end up killing your own friends, or missing me altogether thanks to the power of Kyoka Suigetsu…?' he suggested, Shinji raising an eyebrow.

'Why the hell would that scare me ya nut?' he chuckled, pointing his sword at the man who opened his arms, a shadow falling across his face.

'Or perhaps you're more afraid of your Inner Hollow?' Aizen whispered, Hirako's eyes widening. 'You thought I didn't know? I? Who created your Hollows? You truly are nothing but a fool.'

With that, he vanished, reappearing in front of Shinji, the Vizard flying speedily up into the air, Sosuke pointing a finger at him.

'Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden.' he declared, a thin, electric yellow blast sparkled towards Shinji, the man twisting sharply, opening his palm.

'Bakudo 21, Sekienton!' Shinji cried, placing his palms down, a bright red plume of smoke shooting up around him, the lightning blast disappearing into it, Hirako appearing suddenly behind Aizen, the man spinning round to meet him, almost in slow motion, bringing his hand round, a light pulsing around it.

'Hado 58, Tenran…' Aizen called, Shinji piercing forwards with his zanpakuto, a twister of wind erupting from Aizen's hand, the tip of Shinji's blade moving through the tornado. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he collapsed the kido into itself, Shinji cursing as the attack slashed him. Blood ran down his arm as he removed his weapon and raised his hand quickly.

'Bakudo 26, Kyokko!' he cried before vanishing, light bending around him to create an invisible effect. Smirking, Aizen ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

'Don't think I can't find you. You're just getting a breather.' Aizen smiled. Looking around slyly, he placed his hands on the ground, a blue glow emanating from his palms as he closed his eyes. 'Bakudo 58, Kakushitsuijaku.' he whispered, the light growing stronger and stronger. 'This Bakudo allows me to locate a certain spiritual pressure…' he denoted, Shinji approaching him from behind, his sword raised. '…in fact…' Aizen span round, Hirako smashing from the spell like glass, appearing behind him, breaking out of the air and swinging his sword, Aizen locking blades with him, the two of them pushing against each other.

'…I've found you.' leered the man as he pushed Shinji away, a trickle of blood running down the Vizard's forehead.

_

Mashiro leant over Kensei's body, Tousen lying still, his fingers twitching slightly as his coat began to colour red.

'She must live on…' he whispered again to himself, raising his hand up and cupping his palm around the moon, before dropping it weakly down by his side. Mashiro looked up at Tousen, tears rimming her eyes, sparkling with the stars.

'Kensei-chan may act like he didn't care about the betrayal…but ya know, it really bugged him bad inside. What kinda captain would you have to be, for your men to betray you?' she whispered, Kaname lying still on the ground, silent. She shook her head and looked down at the man, his head side on the ground, chunks of his mask lying around him. Suddenly, a foot came down beside Mashiro and she looked up, Rose and Lisa doing the same, Hachi gasping.

'Well now, this is some mess we're in isn't it?' came a voice, his pink haori flapping in the wind, a woman standing gracefully by his side.

'Captain Kyoraku…Captain Unohana…' Hachi gasped, bowing instinctively, the two Shinigami nodding to him as they glided into the centre of the battlefield, Shunsui catching Lisa's eye momentarily, before turned to face Aizen.

'Yo, Sosuke.' he chuckled, Aizen lowering his blade from Shinji's.

'Greetings, Kyoraku-san, Unohana-san. You're just in time. As you can see, we are marginally outnumbered, and Kaname there has gone down. Your help will be greatly appreciated in taking down these fiends…' he began, but Unohana held up her hand to him, Aizen falling silent.

'That's enough. We know what you truly are. A traitor in the mist. You hollowfied these poor Shinigami and are now attempting to erase your mistakes. It was also you how murdered that Shinigami back there, wasn't it?' she pondered, Aizen playing innocent.

'Murder? What an ugly word, of course I couldn't. Besides…' he sneered, raising his blade into the air. '…you will see what I want you to.' he whispered, but suddenly, Kyoraku had thrown himself at the man and smashed his sword aside, unsheathing both his zanpakuto.

'I hate to do this but we've got to attack you while we're still under the impression this is all your doing. These, Vizard, was it? They have come back here to reclaim their honour, Hirako-san especially. Sure they might have been a tad reckless, even a little stupid at times…but I know for certain I'd do the same if such a fate had befallen me.' with that, he turned to Lisa, the girl jumping slightly. 'Lisa-chan…would you fight alongside me?' he asked, a dreamy look on his face. Rolling her eyes, she vanished, reappearing beside the man, her shikai raised next to her, the tip glinting in the moonlight.

'You don't need to ask, you idiot.' she growled, but there was a grin on her face as the two of them lunged at Aizen, Shinji moving aside.

'Sorry about this Hirako-san…' Shunsui whispered to him as they passed. '…I'll let you have your moment, just hold out for a bit.' Hirako nodding as sparks flew, Aizen laughing.

'Admirable Kyoraku-san, but aren't you being a bit selfish? You're putting your vice captain in incredible danger…' Sosuke grinned, his sword ready to stab Lisa, but Kyoraku took the hit, blood running down his chest.

'Danger?' the man replied, looking up at Aizen, casting his straw hat from his head. 'I'd never let such a thing happen to my Lisa-chan.' he said darkly and the fighting resumed ferociously, sparks flying everywhere, dust being kicked up into the night. Meanwhile, Unohana stood over Mashiro and Kensei, calling Hachigen over to her.

'Yes Lady Unohana?' Hachi asked, nervous in her presence but she turned smiling warmly to him.

'You are the lieutenant of the Kido Corps, am I mistaken?' she wondered, Hachi shaking his head.

'No you are not, Captain.' he replied, stammering. She chuckled lightly, a blue light enveloping Kensei's body.

'I will heal his wounds, may I ask you to do the same for Aikawa Love?' she asked the man, Hachi nodding and placing Love's body in a bright orange box, bringing him closer to Kensei for ease.

_

Rose stood his ground, Lisa gone to help Kyoraku. The green smoke hung still in the air in front of him and he gripped his zanpakuto when suddenly he heard laughing and the mist blew away, the little boy standing there, his silvery purple hair blowing in the wind, blood now running down his face as well.

'Ha ha, I'm takin' quite the beatin'!' Gin laughed mockingly, Rose cursing, appearing quickly in front of the boy, his whip transformed back into a sword and the two locked blades, wind whipping up around them. Gin turned his head slightly and collected himself.

'Hmm…Cap'n Aizen is already fightin' them two? Guess I'd better get a move on eh?' he smirked, Rose gasping as Gin unleashed his shikai, the blade slipping over the top of Otoribashi's zanpakuto and stabbing him in the neck, blood running down the villain's blade.

'Ouch…what a hit.' the boy laughed as Rose spluttered, coughing up blood. He hit the floor, Unohana turning, catching him in sight. Gin retracted his sword and turned his focus on Mashiro, the girl staring now in horror at Rose's body. Vanishing, speedily, Gin appeared beside Mashiro, clasping his hand around her neck and throwing her back to Rose's body.

'Mashiro!' Hachi cried, Unohana looking on angrily, her abilities preoccupied with Kensei and Rose.

'Can she fight?' she asked, Hachi silent, swallowing hard as he watched. Mashiro flipped over backwards as Gin swung his zanpakuto, the girl spinning over in mid air, narrowly missing the blade. She landed daintily on the floor, Ichimaru giggling to himself.

'Should I skewer ya like Cap'n Aizen did ta Hiyori-san?' he wondered. 'Oi, Tousen! Ya sure you don't wanna finish her off? She was in your squad!' Gin called out comically, knowing full well Kaname couldn't get up. Shrugging, Gin turned back to the girl.

'Oh well, guess I'll…' he said, but suddenly her foot was rushing towards his face and he cursed as she kicked him with enormous amounts of force, the boy blocking her with his arms before being thrown backwards, screeching across the grass.

'Big mistake missy…' Gin leered, rising up, his blood red eye opening as he fired Shinso from under his sleeve, the blade roaring towards Mashiro's eye, the girl choking on shock.

'_I can't dodge…_' she thought to herself, bracing herself, when suddenly there was a clang and someone had picked her up under his arm. 'Wha…?' she whispered, her blurry gaze looking up, Gin tilting his head, the smile gone from his face. Standing in front of him, was the young boy known as Byakuya Kuchiki. He had taken the hit from Shinso into his left side, blood dribbling from his arm as he clutched Gin's zanpakuto, Mashiro in the other arm, panting heavily.

'I should have known you were truly behind this…I knew I wasn't mistaken…' Byakuya spat, glowering at the boy who smiled nastily.

'Hmm…well isn't this gonna be fun?' Ichimaru scowled, the two of them facing off with one another, their reiatsu trembling in the sky above.


	29. Day Six 6

**Thank you for the great reviews Roland Deschain of Gilead, TheDarkSlayer, FuzziBunniez and Scotty's! I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**DaY SiX**

Lying on the ground, Yoruichi Shihoin was breathing quickly, blood running from her mouth as she lay her head back, her golden eyes looking up into the sky. Suddenly, a form towered over her and she gasped.

'Y…you? Here at last huh?' she spluttered, the figure kneeling down beside her, tending her wounds. They were silent for a moment when she coughed violently.

'Can…can you save them?' she asked, the figure quiet before nodding.

'I'll try.' he whispered, standing to his feet.

Byakuya gripped the sword tight in his hand, Gin attempting to retract it, a rather irritated look on his face. Finally, he let out an exaggerated sigh and mockingly waggled a scornful finger in the air.

'Look would ya please let go? I don't want to have to rip your hand off before we even get started.' he smiled nastily, Byakuya narrowing his eyes at the boy. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his wound wasn't healed enough for him to be doing this. Of course that wouldn't stop him. To Kuchiki, this battle was duty. Lifting his hand from the blade, Byakuya vanished in a puff of dust, Ichimaru scratching his head.

'_He really means it this time, doesn't he?_' he thought to himself, a wide grin spreading across his face. '_Scary stuff…_'

Appearing beside Unohana, Byakuya placed Mashiro gently on the ground, disappearing before the captain could even utter a word. Reappearing on the battlefield, Byakuya stood his ground in front of his enemy, Gin pulling his wakizashi in front of his face, the sword gleaming.

'I see ya wearin' the ol' Kuchiki scarf?' Gin scoffed, waving his hand in a sort of gesture towards Byakuya's neck. Byakuya took the scarf in his fingers and moved it around slightly, playing with the end of it before letting it drop beside him.

'Yes, I am. It's a sign that I have taken up the title of Kuchiki to kill you. Don't attempt to resist. Your death was fated ever since you attacked me that night.' Byakuya scowled, clutching his zanpakuto.

'Ooh scary scary…look who's talkin' big.' Gin laughed, brandishing his sword in front of him. 'But what kinda evidence ya got that it was me who attacked you? Didn't they execute some seventh division guy fer doin' that?' he asked, feigning a look of thought. Byakuya closed his eyes, a bright pink aura of reiatsu beginning to burn up around him as he held his sword out in front of him, unsheathing it slowly from it's hold.

'I don't need hard evidence to convict a man like you. All I know…' he declared, opening his eyes, a brilliant purple light flaring up within them. '…is that this wound on my chest burns with my pride whenever I lay eyes on you. That is all. You have lost the element of surprise, Ichimaru Gin. Nay…' the Shinigami whispered, swinging his sword around him in a wide arc. '…let it be said that you never had it in the first place.' With that, he leapt at Gin and swung his sword round, the villain grinning as they smashed blades, Byakuya spinning his zanpakuto in his hand, Ichimaru flipping over him as they locked weapons in the sky.

Pushing from him, Ichimaru skidded upwards, coming to a stop in the air above Kuchiki, the man spinning round, his eyes set on his target.

'Shoot to kill, Shinso!' he leered, his blade launching itself through the sky, Byakuya pulling his hand in front of him, a blue mist swirling around in his palm.

'Hado 33, Sokatsui!' he cried, a cyan ball of light flinging itself at the oncoming sword, then another shot and then another, each one slamming into the end of Gin's zanpakuto, smoking shooting out into the air. The blade halted and Gin watched as the smoke drifted aside, Byakuya caught the weapon in his hand.

'Eh? Ya crazy?' Ichimaru smirked, ready to retract the weapon.

'Using three Sokatsui slowed your weapon down enough for my to grasp it. Now, I have you exactly in my sights.' Byakuya claimed, narrowing his eyes, placing one hand on the blade, the other still grasping it, Gin making a threatening tug with his wielding arm.

'Go ahead, retract it. I'll lose my hand, but you are still not getting away in time.' Kuchiki threatened, his zanpakuto now shining atop Gin's own. High in the sky, Gin shook his purple hair from over his eyes, a sinister grin appearing on his face.

'Well, I hate to do this…' he said slyly and in a flash, with a simple flick of his wrist, his sword bolted back towards him, blood splattering all over the ground as Byakuya's wrist was slashed open, his hand severed. Grunting, he bit his lip and pointed his sword directly up the line of the retracting Shinso.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura!' he cried, Gin's eyes opening wide, his blood red iris' in shock.

'_I can't dodge or Shinso won't retract properly!_' he thought to himself, the torrent of pink shards engulfing him, closing in before trails of blood seeped through them and Byakuya pulled them aside, the petals disappearing back into his sword as Ichimaru hung in the air, panting heavily, blood running down him. Lifting his head, he began to chuckle malevolently, one of his eyes open, blood smeared across his face, some of his hair plastered over his brow. Byakuya cursed, the wound from his missing hand bleeding profusely.

'Ya lost ya hand just for that? You're a fool!' Gin sniggered but Byakuya shook his head and Gin began to splutter, coughing up blood, tatters of his kimono falling away.

'Senbonzakura has the cutting power of millions of blades…you really thought you got away that easy? Don't dishonour my nobility with such filth.' he spat, Gin shuddering as more blood dribbled from his body.

'Well…' he said darkly, hunched over, his face shadowed as one red eye was open, a wide grin on his face, his hair hanging down over his features. '…it would appear both our shikai are fairly matched…' he whispered, but Byakuya suddenly floated behind him, his hand out in front.

'But perhaps Kido isn't.' he snorted, Gin lifting his small blade. 'Hado 4, Byakurai!' the noble cried, a strike of blue lighting roaring towards Gin who vanished, reappearing in front of Byakuya in an instant, the Kuchiki reaching for his sword, unsheathing half the blade in time to block Ichimaru's first swing.

'How are ya gonna fight with only one hand? If ya wanna use kido, then you have ter put your sword back.' smiled the villain, Byakuya being pushed back, sparks flying. Suddenly, Ichimaru changed the direction of his blade, the tip gleaming in the moonlight and his swings turned into a wild flurry of stabs, Byakuya speedily blocking each one, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

'Are you scared, noble Kuchiki?' Gin asked sarcastically, stabbing Byakuya in the shoulder. Before he could pull his blade out, Byakuya had done the same to him, the two of them each now with a sword sticking through their back. Kuchiki cursed as Gin blasted his shoulder with pain, activating his shikai in his opponent's shoulder.

'Two can play at that…' Byakuya mumbled, his shikai bursting into Gin's shoulder, the boy attempting to maintain his grin as the blood shot from all directions as the millions of blades tore into him, Gin wrenching himself from Byakuya's sword, the noble doing the same.

'Hmm…' Gin muttered, looking down at his wreckage of an arm. It was barely hanging from his shoulder now, strands of muscle and veins holding it in place. '…damn, that really hurts.' he glowered, the two of them splattered with blood, dribbles of it running down their faces as they panted heavily, the cold air flowing from their mouths. With that, Byakuya leapt away from him, landing on the floor, cursing again as his wound struck him with an immense pain.

'It seems I'm going to have to end this the fastest way I know how.' Byakuya sighed, holding his blade down in front of him. 'Don't worry, you won't even see it coming, eyes closed or not.' he exclaimed, Gin's interest piqued.

'What's this…?' he said to himself, preparing himself as the aura of reiatsu billowed up around Byakuya as he dropped his sword, the metal melting into the floor, enormous blades appearing behind him, Gin whistling with a laugh.

'Wow!'

'Bankai.' Byakuya stated calmly, the wind catching his hair as it rustled past him, the swords looming over him, their shadows cast across the ground. '_I have barely learnt this…and therefore it is incredibly immature, I must be careful. I don't know exactly how to control it yet…already though…I can feel it sapping my reiatsu…it's power must be incredible._' he thought to himself, concentrated on his enemy. 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.'Gin watched as the swords shattered behind his foe, turning into a vibrant pink mist. There were infinite blades in the sky, eclipsing the moon. Byakuya stood, watching Ichimaru, the boy raising his sword.

'This is crippling me as we speak, but I must finish this. At least you will have the honour…' he whispered, the purple aura around him fluctuating wildly as the mist began to reform, hundreds of purple swords creating a column of blades around the two of them, Gin looking around himself in awe, resting his hand delicately on his sword's hilt. '…of being the first to witness this, my ultimate move, Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' He rose his arm, ready to grab a sword from the sky when suddenly there came the sound of shattering glass and Byakuya's eyes widened in horror as his Bankai came crumbling down around him, the purple blades smashing and cracking like glass, shards raining down around the two Shinigami.

Kuchiki didn't understand until he looked over at Gin, the boy in a strange pose. He was looking at Byakuya side on and had one of his arms out high above his head, his body curved, almost like a snake, both of his sly, thin eyes open, watching his opponent like prey.

'You didn't think…that you were the only one of us to have Bankai, right?' Ichimaru hissed, judging Byakuya's expression. 'You did? No way! Well that's just crazy!' mocked Gin, pulling his sword in front of him, the blade a wakizashi again. 'Kamishini no Yari. Sorry, Byakuya-kun. Game over.' Gin sneered, Byakuya clenching his fist, the shards falling around them collecting into mist once again, rising up into the air.

'You think I'm done? Don't insult me, you deluded fool. This is a Bankai, it won't be felled so easily.' Kuchiki snarled, raising his hand to move the wave of petals. 'Prepare yourself, Ichimaru Gin. This will be the end of this petty conflict.'

**laughingspider, ahriman123, cdkobasiuk, Ditzyninja2249, Ice Silverwind, kempachi93, Night-Escence, PositivelyInsane, Secerets of the ninja, watts63, bleachUlquiGrimm, CrazedChaos, Final Sora14, hyka, jaredhimself13, littlegem, matthias86, Witty Tennis Girl and Yiramy please review, i'd love to know what everyone thinks :)**


	30. Day Six 7

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait, but I had school work up to my neck all in for today -_-" hope the chapter isn't too bad, though it's my birthday so I deserve reviews :P lol XD Thank you again to the reviewers last chapter, I was thinking the violence was a bit heavy but obviously not! Glad you liked it! Thanks to Illidan the Half Demon, Scotty's, TheDarkSlayer, DarkIsRising, FuzziBunniez and new reviewer Witty Tennis Girl! :D**

**DaY SiX**

Lisa lunged for Aizen, her spear shooting towards his face. The man held out a calm hand, catching the tip, an instant rush of wind suddenly blasting past him. His unfaltering smile endured as she gasped, the villain placing the tip under pressure, before it began to crack.

'Must I shatter it again?' he sighed. The Vizard attempted to pull her weapon away but Sosuke had smashed it into pieces with his bare hand. Looking up at Lisa, he pulled his sword in front of him and thrust outwards, Yadomaru cursing. Suddenly, she looked on in awe as a figure stepped out in front of the blade, catching it in his palm, the tip stabbing him in the gut.

'Lisa-chan…' Shunsui whispered, turning his head to her slightly, blood running from his stomach as he removed the blade. '…please don't get hurt.' with that, he pushed Aizen backwards and span his zanpakuto around, placing them adjacent to one another in front of him, the wind billowing around him, his pink haori rippling.

'Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer…' the man called, Aizen readying his zanpakuto as Shunsui twisted his weapons in the wind, the gale spinning round them, transforming them before their eyes into jet black scimitars, red tassels flowing from the end. '…Katen Kyokotsu!' he cried, the shikai pointed imposingly at Aizen's leer.

'Impressive. But not so much that you actually have to use it.' Sosuke grinned when suddenly, behind them, an enormous explosion racked the ground, dust shooting up into the sky. Tilting his head, Aizen looked behind his two opponents. 'It appears Gin is having a good time. Looks like Kuchiki Byakuya returned, the boy's will is stronger than I imagined.'

'You failed to warp the kid's mind.' Kyoraku said darkly, Aizen shaking a patronising head at the man.

'No, I never tried to. I merely altered his perception, that's all.' he replied, a hand out in front of him, grasping the sky.

'Sound's like warpin' his mind to me.' the captain replied before vanishing, reappearing above them both. Taking his chance, Aizen vanished also, appearing behind Lisa when suddenly a whirling torrent of green surrounded him, his eyes widening.

'Busho Koma!' Shunsui exclaimed, twisting his swords round in the air as he landed beside his former lieutenant. 'I wish you'd leave her alone…' he began but the wind was suddenly whipped away, Aizen slicing his way out of it, a nasty grin on his face as he appeared from the spinning vortex.

'You think such a childish game is enough to beat me? You're more foolish than you look, old captain.' smiled Sosuke, Shunsui raising an eyebrow as Aizen held out his hand, a brilliant blue ball of light beginning to appear.

'Foolish?' Shunsui replied, gone instantly, Aizen choking on blood as a sword burst through his chest. Turning slowly, he stuttered as his shadow stretched out behind him, Kyoraku rising from the darkness, the black clutching onto him like a parasite, his sword pulling out of Aizen's chest. 'Kageoni. You were the fool, creating a shadow like that with the light from your Kido. Such a fool.' Aizen leapt aside, blood trailing from the gaping wound in his chest, Lisa holding her hand out, her shikai regenerating in a flurry of blue sparkles. She turned sharply to her captain who was stepping casually from the darkness, her eyes flashing beneath her glasses.

'Can we take him?' she asked, readying her Hollow mask. Kyoraku merely nodded and the two of them pounced on Aizen, the man turning and locking blades with them both, sparks flying everywhere. Lisa was gone in a flash, Aizen moving swiftly to the side, receiving a jagged wound on his arm where her shikai came crashing down.

'You're slowing down!' came Kyoraku's voice, Sosuke stepping backwards as the man attacked from the side, swinging his scimitar round in a wide arc, Aizen summoning a small blue shield in his hand, only for it to shatter, the villain being thrown backwards. Shinji stepped forwards from the sidelines, a look of annoyance on his face as he cupped a hand around his mouth.

'Oi! Save some fer me!' he cried, Shunsui chuckling.

'Save some for him?' came a dark voice, the group turning as Aizen emerged from the dust, battered and bruised, blood running down his forehead, his glasses scratched and his hair even scruffier than before. 'Don't be stupid. You could never compare with a God.' he claimed coldly, his reiatsu thundering off of him threateningly, the area around him distorting wildly, crackling.

'Gin, it's time we ended this.' Aizen said, looking over to the boy who was locking blades with Byakuya, the two of them darting in and out of a flurry of pink and shards of metal. Aizen raised his sword slowly when Shinji appeared instantly in front of him, slashing him down the chest, the man spitting blood from his mouth as he fell, coughing violently, his sword clattering to the floor.

'_**Aizen…**_' Shinji whispered, removing his Hollow mask. '…God? Don't be so arrogant. You think that this is life? Life you created? You couldn't be more wrong. This, is not life. This is…' Hirako snarled. '…just a mask.'

Shunsui smiled.

'Well said, Captain Hirako.' he grinned, Shinji laughing heartily as he kicked Aizen's blade aside. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he stared closer at the sword. 'What's wrong?' Kyoraku called out. Aizen's blade was turning black. 'What do you see? Shinji?' Kyoraku called again when Shinji bent down to pick the sword up, his eyes shaking with horror.

'This…is…' he whispered when suddenly a girl screamed, Shinji bolting upright, Shunsui cutting Lisa down in front of his eyes, blooding spewing from the girls' chest as she fell to the ground, completely unconscious, her face masked with terror. Shinji watched in sheer awe as Shunsui began to melt away, Aizen standing in his place, smirking sinisterly at the Vizard, flicking the blood from his sword.

'…no…it can't be…then…' Shinji whispered, turning to look at the Aizen lying on the floor as it became Kyoraku, Hirako's hand shuddering as he looked at his blade, Shunsui's blood on the tip. '…this whole time? That entire battle was played out?'

Aizen took a mock bow and laughed.

'For your eyes, Hirako-san.' he smiled, turning to Gin. Shinji watched as Byakuya stood in confusion, looking around. The boy narrowed his eyes, gripping his blade tight.

'_Where have you gone…?_' he thought to himself, the wind blowing his hair as he span round, a small child standing in front of him. Gasping, the noble looked down on him, raising an eyebrow. 'You shouldn't be here. Leave, it's too danger-!' he spluttered instantly, a sword piercing his flesh, blood running down his mouth as he turned slowly, Ichimaru behind him, grinning malevolently, the little boy disappearing into the wind. Kuchiki fell to his knees, the scarf unravelling around his neck and blowing away into the sky, Shinji poised to run to him.

'BYAKUYA!' he roared, sweat running down his forehead as Aizen watched him, Gin standing beside the man now. Shinji clenched his teeth and turned to the man. 'What about Unohana, Hachi…?'

'They can't see any of this. None of you saw anything I didn't want you to.' Sosuke sighed, shaking his head. Shinji gripped his sword and lunged at the man, the world around him seemingly becoming black, everyone defeated disappearing, only he, Aizen and Hiyori's dead body lying on the ground. Nothing else mattered right now. This would be it. The final stab, the final cut. He placed his foot down, ready to kill the man he hated most at last when suddenly he felt anger, hate and pain pump through his body and he gripped his head tight, his eyes widening, turning a deep black.

'_**Ya were gonna kill him. I could feel it in ya heart. But…we had a deal. Tag out pal.**_' a voice echoed in his mind, Aizen raising an eyebrow as Shinji screamed, his Hollow mask forming on his face, half his mask attached to him, the other half of his face an insane, demented version of himself.

'This is an interesting development.' Sosuke said, Ichimaru nodding, watching the Vizard. The new Shinji pounced at Aizen with a new found fury, the man swatting him aside, only for Shinji to suddenly be on the other side of him, swiping at Aizen's face, slicing his cheek. Cursing, Sosuke skidded backwards, blood dribbling down his head. The vicious Hirako let out a low, rattling, hoarse breath. Suddenly, he bounded towards Aizen before flipping over in the air, spinning around and around, his sword smashing into the villain's each turn, pushing Sosuke back. Aizen grit his teeth and dodged the next hit, swinging round and jabbing his sword into Shinji's side. There was a moment of still silence when Shinji turned his head, laughing.

'_**What was that? If ya gonna stab me…**_' he giggled, tearing the sword, and some of his side, out of him, blood splattering into the air. '_**…do it right!**_' cried the insane Vizard, ramming his zanpakuto into his enemy's chest, Aizen shocked, a look of utter surprise in his eyes.

'Whoa, didn't see that one comin'.' Ichimaru said, a strange look on his face, one that mixed both surprise and a sly grin. Aizen stumbled backwards, Shinji hissing. He prepared to strike again when suddenly he flung out and grabbed his face, attempting to wrench the mask from it's hold.

'_**Let go! Ya want him dead! We had a deal!**_' the Hollow shrieked, Aizen and Gin looking on.

'I don't want ya to kill him! This is for everyone!' came Shinji's voice from inside the body and, with a brilliant white light, the mask exploded from the Vizard's face, the Hollow letting out a long screech as it disappeared slowly, Hirako twisting over, breathing heavily, some fragments of the mask still on his head, his eyes a dull black now, sweat running down his head. Looking up, Shinji twirled his zanpakuto round in his hand, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

'Phew…ya really got me messed up there but…looks like he left his mark, eh?' Shinji wheezed, acknowledging Aizen's wound, the man no longer divinely smug. Then, Hirako looked down at his blade. 'Guess I'll finish this. Collapse…' he began, holding out his sword when Shunsui suddenly grabbed his arm from the ground, the man coughing.

'S…Shinji…don't use your shikai…Aizen's never seen it…correct? You…you told me you always…had suspicions…this isn't the last battle…and I know you know that…in your heart…save it…for then…' Kyoraku whispered, drifting down to the ground slowly, coughing up blood again. Nodding firmly, Shinji turned, facing Aizen.

'Seems like ya spared of my shikai…so what are ya gonna do?' he asked, his arms open wide. Suddenly, Aizen appeared in front of him, his blade inches away from Hirako's face when sparks flew and a colossal roar was heard, everyone looking to their side, shocked. Standing, in her red tracksuit, her yellow pigtails blowing in the gales, her serrated zanpakuto out by her side, Hiyori stood, her Hollow form twisting and forming on her face, her eyes a dark black.

'H…Hiyori!?' Shinji cried, surprised as the girl stood in front of him. 'H…How?' she didn't answer, nor even turn to look at him. The mask was still forming on her face, her ominous breath heard under the mask. Shinji cursed, looking at the girl. '_She hasn't beaten her Hollow yet…what could…?_' he thought to himself when Aizen began to chuckle, looking at the girl.

'I see. After I killed you, the Hollow that had laid so dormant within you finally was able to force itself out into the open. All that anger of yours has created a very formidable will it seems. But…why did you protect Hirako-san? Right now you should be just as wild as he just was. What is it? Instinct?' Aizen shrugged, readying his sword. 'Well no matter what it is…' he smiled darkly, a shadow crossing his face under the moonlight. '…you are to die now anyway. Again I mean.' Aizen raised his zanpakuto when suddenly a bright red light flashed behind him, the sound of a firework screaming into the night. Leaping away reflexively, a figure swung out, narrowly missing Aizen's head, the villain landing on the ground. Shinji's eyes widened as the man stood, his black cloak draped over him, some of his blonde hair protruding from the hood.

'Oh?' Aizen smiled nastily. 'You arrived…' he said, the man raising his zanpakuto, smoke drifting from the tip. '…Urahara Kisuke.'

**Hey there everyone, me again! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please don't forget to drop a review by! It's my birthday! XD Come on! Joking, enjoy!**


	31. Day Seven

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the fic up until now, it's greatly appreciated! Thanks goes out to FuzziBunniez, Scotty's, DarkIsRising (awesome review, thanks!), Roland Deschain of Gilead and KaraKurama for their reviews! Hope you review and enjoy :)**

**DaY SeVeN**

'Oh?' Aizen smiled, the ground beside him smoking where it had been scorched by a brilliant red blast. Behind him, Urahara stood to his feet, his black cloak draping from him, one of his eyes twinkling beneath the hood. Hiyori stood, her black eyes fixated on the newcomer, Shinji gasping.

'K…Kisuke?' he exclaimed. 'Heh, this is almost exactly how it was a week ago…' he laughed. Urahara turned to him and jumped comically.

'Eh?' he cried. 'I didn't see you there! What a coincidence!' he acted, collecting himself and smiling warmly at the Vizard, Shinji grinning back. Strolling forwards, Kisuke stopped in front of Hiyori, the girl seemingly frozen to the spot, looking up at him, her eyes slowly turning white again. Urahara smiled as he placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a little.

'I see you're up at last…' he whispered to the girl, but was awoken from his stupour by the sound of mocking applause. The three of them turned to their enemy, looking down upon him.

'Amusing as ever, Urahara Kisuke. But, you are too late. What did you think you could achieve from coming here?' Aizen smirked, Urahara raising an eyebrow.

'What do you think? I'm going to save everyone and bring them home.' He scowled, the light flashing over Sosuke's glasses as he leered at his opponent.

'But everyone sees what I want them to. Including you…' Aizen began, but instantly, Urahara had pushed him backwards, the man skidding across the grass. Perking up, Gin chuckled at the sight, watching the blades clash against one another.

'Hoo boy! What a sight! This is gonna get interestin'…' he began but he felt the wind rush towards him and he turned, his eyes swooping to his right. Hiyori leapt at him, her sword raised beside her, a snarl on her face as she pulled her mask down, the horn forming itself on her forehead. Whipping his wakizashi in front of him, Gin took the full brunt of her attack, darting into the sky, spinning his sword around.

'Now you need a time out…' he grinned evilly, aiming his blade at her. '…Shinso.' He whispered, the sword elongating, firing rapidly towards the girl. Smashing the blade aside, Hiyori leapt onto it and opened her mouth, a brilliant red Cero charging inside the teeth of the mask. Gasping, Ichimaru retracted his blade and struck out, piercing the Cero and popping it like a balloon, the attack exploding into millions of lights, each one shooting out into the sky. When the dust finally cleared, Hiyori was standing on the ground, her zanpakuto on her shoulder as she grinned, removing her mask.

'Ya think yer gonna hit me with that? I'll never be cut by such a predictable move. Ya gotta try harder next time.' She grinned menacingly, Gin appearing in the sky, blood dripping from his arm.

'Wow…you certainly are a feisty one.' He sneered and they bolted towards each other, smashing blades in the night, the approaching sunlight reflecting from their swords.

_

Meanwhile, Aizen backed up into the sky, looking around. Suddenly, he flipped over, Urahara speeding beside him, his sword swooping just under Aizen. The man landed on Kisuke's blade, the former captain gasping. Sosuke prepared to strike when Shinji was in the air behind him, flying rapidly towards him, sword raised. Leaping Aizen, Hirako clashed with Urahara, the two of them breaking off, looking around.

'What's the matter?' Aizen called from them, his arms open wide. 'Why not close the distance?' he leered, Shinji appearing directly in front of him, his eyes piercing Aizen's own.

'_**My pleasure!**_' he growled, his mask fixed to his face.

'Shinji, wait!' Urahara cried as Hirako slashed downwards, Aizen's body exploding into nothing. The Vizard's eyes gasped as he choked on blood, Sosuke standing beside him, his sword hanging by his side.

'Too easy.' He sighed, brushing some brown hair from his face. Suddenly however, Hirako collected himself, span round and lashed out, Aizen's eyes widening in shock as Shinji's zanpakuto sliced him across the back, blood running down his kimono. Aizen bounded aside, cursing.

'You truly are a skilled Shinigami…but you think that is enough to halt the divine? My Kyoka Suigetsu will get you again; you never know when you are going to step into it. Then it will swallow you whole…' Aizen goaded, Urahara leaping towards him.

'Sing, Benihime!' he cried, the scream of a firework erupting into the night as a bright red flash was seen, shuddering wildly as a blue light burst from it, the mixture of colours sending a purple flare into the sky.

'Hado 66, Soren Sokatsui.' Aizen smiled, his hand out in front of him, the smoke rising from his palm. Grinning, Aizen pulled his hand back, looking at his palm. 'No one can best me in the arts of the Shinigami…not Zanjutsu…or Kido…' he began but something shimmered in the sky above, Aizen looking up, squinting to see through the stars.

'Bakudo 75, Gochutekkan!' came a strained cry from the floor below, Hachi slamming his hands together, a determined look on his face. 'Best at Kido? I think not.' From the sky emerged five enormous, silver, iron pillars, forming a quintet. They roared downwards, Aizen smirking complacently. Holding out his hand he crushed the first one into nothing, catching the second and hurling it aside when suddenly he was struck on the back by the third, the final two slamming down upon his hands. He was thrown downwards, the dust rising around them. From the smoke came a cruel laugh, the villain rising, throwing the rubble from his back, his eyes firmly focused on Hachigen, the man sweating.

'You fool. Bakudo 75? Not even Bakudo 99 is enough to hold me.' He gloated but span round as Shinji hit out quickly behind him.

'_**But it makes for a damn good diversion!**_' he roared. Aizen however slashed the Vizard across the chest, Shinji's mask exploding violently, his teeth bared as he growled, falling from the sky beside the man. In an instant, Shinji placed his hand on Aizen's shoulder before pushing down and spinning over the man, ramming his zanpakuto through Sosuke's hand.

'Wha-!?' Aizen choked, blood dribbling down his fingers as Hirako fell, grinning, his eyes close to closing.

'Do it…Kisuke…' he smirked before falling unconscious. Aizen span around, but not before Urahara was already rocketing towards him. Hachi smiled, raising his hands.

'Not even 99? That sounds like a challenge!' he boomed, opening his arms wide. Calling out the incantation, four enormous straps came crashing down, locking around Aizen, stone tablets slamming into each of them, forcing them down into the ground. Sosuke was slammed into the floor, but, as predicted, he began to break out of them, the fabrics tearing at the seams. Grunting, he attempted to stand, Hachi struggling to hold him down. Urahara sped towards him, Aizen summoning four red blasts, launching them all at the oncoming Shinigami.

'Kido with absolutely no incantation? Impressive…but…' Kisuke whispered, flicking his sword in front of him and holding it out. '…it's no match for my Blood Mist Shield.' As he spoke, a sharp red triangle, almost like a mirror span into appearance in front of him, deflecting the blasts almost instantly, the shield cracking heavily with each blow. All Aizen could see was a bright red light swooping towards him when suddenly he felt something plunge into him.

'Urahara-san!' Shinji choked, Hiyori and Gin twisting round in shock, Gin narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

'Cap'n Aizen…?' he whispered. Urahara had impaled Sosuke through the gut with his zanpakuto, the villain suspended in the air with a look of shock on his face, shards of glistening red floating past them in the air as the remains of Kisuke's shield crumpled into the wind. Slowly, Kisuke removed his blade, blood spurting out of Aizen's stomach. Urahara flicked his sword, the red splashing onto the ground, Sosuke panting, clutching his chest, sweat running down his face.

'I would show you mercy.' Kisuke whispered, Aizen snarling. 'But I don't believe in it when it comes to you. I saw what you did to Yoruichi-san. I saw what you did to Hiyori-san, Shinji-san…the others too. It pained me greatly to come here tonight, you know that? Why are you like this? Why do you do this? Why are you evil, Sosuke Aizen!?' Urahara asked, gripping his zanpakuto tight.

'Poor man…' came Aizen's low voice, Kisuke narrowing his eyes. '…if it pains you so much…' Aizen looked up and jabbed forwards with his blade. '…then die.' Urahara moved swiftly to the side, catching his foe's sword in one hand and stabbing forwards with the other, Aizen catching his sword, the two of them locked in a grapple. They were silent for a moment, this temporary stalemate giving each combatant a moment to think, the wind rustling past them as Gin and Hiyori continued to exchange blows in the backdrop.

'You asked me why I do what I do.' Aizen spoke at last, Urahara looking up. 'It takes more than brute force to excel, Urahara Kisuke. One must master the arts of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda and Kido. When they are all complete, you can hold your head high as a true Shinigami. I hold that in regard. But…' he whispered, Kisuke watching him with intent. '…what good are those things when the Shinigami lie but one under!? The sky is no limiter, the only limit…' Aizen smiled darkly. '…is being a Shinigami.' Urahara gasped.

'What the hell do you mean…?' he said hoarsely.

'You know really what I mean. To become something, you have to break that barrier, that wall that is being a Shinigami. There is only one other party to join. I believe that you must acquire the powers of a Hollow to achieve absolute greatness. Only when the two are combined can you truly become the ultimate soul!'

'You're insane.' Urahara breathed coolly. 'Why would you even consider something like that?'

'But you must've at one point too, Urahara-san. Otherwise you would never have created…' Aizen clutched his chest, smirking. '…The Hogyoku.' Urahara gasped, Aizen pushing him aside, the two of them skidding apart.

'How…!?' Urahara choked, Aizen laughing.

'To think you'd be so foolish. I've delved far enough into your research to learn almost everything I need to. The Hogyoku achieved the stabilisation I have been searching for. However…there is one anomaly. It lies within those pathetic 'Vizards'. How did you bring them back from the brink of death and emptiness? How did you return them to this world? I know you used The Hogyoku but in what way?' Aizen asked, his hand reaching out into the air.

'I would never tell you anything. Why you would even want to create such abominations is beyond me.' Urahara spat coldly, raising his sword. Aizen began to leak reiatsu, chuckling villainously.

'Because…creating life is what a God does. If I am to create them in my image, then that Hollowfication must be mine.' he explained, Urahara shaking his head.

'You are more lost than I could have possibly imagined. The Hogyoku is called the Breakdown Sphere for a reason. All it does is close the gap between Shinigami and Hollow. I don't know what you did but The Hogyoku merely allowed Shinji and the others to live.'

'Oh really? That's all it did hmm? Then explain to me why they had to fight their Hollows. If The Hogyoku did it all then there would be no need for that. They would instantly be the hybrids they appear to be. No…I believe that my Hollowfication created those other forms, the Hogyoku did something different entirely.' Aizen pondered, Urahara taking a defiant step forwards.

'What are you saying?' he questioned, Aizen tilting his head.

'Don't you get it? My Hollowfication created their other forms. In other words…' he grinned, raising his hands above him. '…the gap between Shinigami and Hollow was shattered before the Hogyoku was introduced!' he cried, lightning flashing in the morning sky behind them as an enormous flame suddenly erupted over the horizon, billowing an overpowering orange across the ground, scorching everything in sight as the sound of appearing Shinigami came all around them, whooshing into sight.

'Hmph…what do we have here?' Yamamoto Genryuusai boomed, striding into view, Soi Fon, Ginrei Kuchiki, Ukitake Jushiro, the lieutenants and the remaining captains brandishing their zanpakuto, the reiatsu screaming through the trees as the Shinigami stepped into the sunlight, looking at the scarred battlefield and it's wounded combatants.

'I think it's time we put a stop to all this fighting…don't you?' Ukitake whispered, the wind catching his hair, a stern look on his face, Aizen breathing heavily as the air grew thick.

**laughingspider, ahriman123, cdkobasiuk, Ditzyninja2249, Ice Silverwind, kempachi93, Night-Escence, PositivelyInsane, Secerets of the ninja, watts63, bleachUlquiGrimm, CrazedChaos, Final Sora14, hyka, jaredhimself13, littlegem, matthias86, Witty Tennis Girl and Yiramy, please consider reviewing! It would be greatly appreciated, so please think about it. Thank you!**


	32. Day Seven 2

**Didn't get so many reviews last chapter so I guess it wasn't up to scratch! Forgive! :D Hopefully everyone will like this chapter, though I am a lil worried about the reaction. There is one more chapter to go! Thank you for staying with it and thank you DarkIsRising, Illidan the Half Demon, FuzziBunniez and Scotty's for reviewing! :D Enjoy!**

**DaY SeVeN**

Shinji Hirako laid on the ground, bleeding profusely, blood running down his chin. He could feel the sickly warmth on both his chest and his back. Sighing, he felt defeated. After all this, he hadn't managed to control his Hollow at all and hadn't killed Aizen. What was he feeling? He was sure it was guilt. The guilt of putting Kisuke in danger to fill in for his mistakes. Thinking of a life where he had taken everything back and decided not to chase the man who ruined his life, he hated it. But perhaps it was fairer on everyone else if he were not so selfish. Suddenly, the Vizard was shook from his slumber by an intense heat, the flames billowing overhead.

'_That fire…I've seen it before…_' he thought to himself, his eyes blurry and weak. In an instant, Urahara had leapt back, landing beside the fallen man. Hiyori smashed Ichimaru aside, the boy landing nearer to Aizen, as she made her way over to the others, each of them watching the arrivals, Shinji in complete shock.

'Hmph…I think it's time we had some explaining, don't you?' grunted Yamamoto, his zanpakuto brilliantly aflame, lighting up the forest trees. Emerging from thin air behind him was Jushiro Ukitake, the man looking worriedly at his defeated friend.

'Kyoraku…' he whispered. Soi Fon landed on the floor, her legs split apart before collecting herself, looking up, scowling at Shinji, her neck covered in bandages. There was a blast of wind and Ginrei Kuchiki swiftly glided next to his fallen grandson, Byakuya's eyes fluttering open, blood dripping down his chin.

'G…Grandfather…?' Byakuya spluttered, Ginrei shaking his head, picking the child up and taking him over to Unohana. He didn't say a word, but the woman nodded and gestured for him to be put down beside her. Meanwhile, Hirako was coughing violently, Yamamoto's eyes on Aizen.

'Well? What is going on?' he boomed, Sosuke straightening up.

'Commander…' he whispered, a dark look on his face. '…I was attempting to stop these rebellious intruders…' he began, but Yamamoto cast him down.

'No more lies. We arrived just in time to hear you question Urahara Kisuke on this Hogyoku. From what we have deduced, it appears we may have made a grievous error. Sosuke Aizen, are you the one who hollowfied these poor Shinigami?' Yamamoto said coldly, Byakuya looking up, Ukitake's eyes on the Shinigami. Everyone was silent, a cold wind blowing past them as Aizen hung his head, Shinji smiling to himself.

'Oooh dear…' Gin chuckled, throwing his head back, looking round to Sosuke.

'Byakuya…' Ukitake said suddenly, turning to look over at the boy. '…Do you remember now? Do you remember who attacked you that night?' he asked, Byakuya looking around in surprise.

'I…I thought I told you…' he began, Ukitake shaking his head.

'No, you never did. I was told that it was a seventh division member. There's no way you would confuse me with someone else, but…' Jushiro wondered, scratching his chin, Shinji looking up in desperation.

'It's Aizen's zanpakuto, it -!' he began but Yamamoto swung his sword round violently, a curling flame billowing off of the tip.

'Silence! The exiled have no permission to speak at this time!' roared the old man, everyone falling silent. The air became thick as no one spoke, Aizen rising, a small smirk on his face as he flicked his hair back slightly out of his face.

'You are mistaken, Captain Commander.' he said finally, holding out his arms. 'I am damaged, wounded and hurt beyond belief. I attempted to stop these fiends from assassinating me. I don't understand what I did to them, perhaps it was Hirako's jealousy at me taking his place…' Aizen whispered, feigning woe. He opened his mouth to speak again when Byakuya suddenly clambered to his feet, staggering weakly over to him.

'Byakuya…' Ginrei whispered, the boy's hair draped over his face as he breathed heavily.

'You…you're lying…' Kuchiki wheezed, Aizen snarling angrily at him, looking down on the boy with disgust. '…I know who…who attacked me…it was Ichimaru Gin…I'll never forget…those blood red eyes…I thought I told you…Captain Ukitake, but evidently…I failed.' he coughed, standing firmly on his feet. Aizen smiled lightly and pushed his glasses up his nose slightly, chuckling.

'The boy is heavily wounded and clearly delusional.' he began, but Byakuya shook his head, placing a hand on his knee, catching his breath.

'I saw you…that night…you hollowfied them…and…escaped…' he breathed, blood running down his chin. Everyone gasped, Aizen twitching slightly, Gin shrugging. Reaching for his zanpakuto, Sosuke began to draw it slowly, his eyes shimmering, his reiatsu leaking off of him, Byakuya's knees creaking.

'I believe we've heard enough out of you.' Sosuke hissed, raising his sword and bringing it down upon Byakuya's head, the boy standing firmly. Suddenly, sparks flew and the sound of clashing metal erupted through the sky as Ginrei stood in front of his grandson, his sword locked with Aizen's, the villain's eyes wide with shock. In a flash, Soi Fon whipped her arm around her and whistled shrilly, shadowy figures leaping out of seemingly nowhere, landing hard beside Aizen and grabbing his arms, wrenching them behind his back, his zanpakuto falling onto the ground, Gin grasped by another, Tousen hauled to his feet and apprehended.

'Nice work men.' Soi Fon said emotionlessly, the men nodding. Yamamoto took a step forwards, sighing heavily.

'Sosuke Aizen…how long? For how long have you conspired against us? No…it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that finally your grotesque experiments, and your lusting for this Hogyoku as you called it, are laid to rest. Take them to the Repentance Cell!' Yamamoto ordered, his eyes burning aflame with anger. 'They will face the ultimate penalty in twenty five days.'

With that, Shinji chuckled, standing up weakly next to Urahara, the man smiling to his Vizard friend. Hiyori was attempting to hide it, but she too had a broad grin on her face. At last. It was over.

'How does it feel, Aizen?' Shinji asked mockingly as Sosuke was lead past him. The villain raised an eyebrow and turned to him, smiling politely. Shinji stared into his eyes, seeing no remorse, no regret. He saw nothing.

'What's wrong, Captain Hirako? Trying to read my heart? You'll never come close.' Aizen whispered, the wind picking up around them, the area around them closing in, these two figures seemingly the only ones in the world to Shinji right now as he stood, rooted to the spot.

'_I could kill him right now…instantly end it._' Shinji thought to himself, staring into his enemy's eyes.

'Thinking of killing me?' Aizen said suddenly, shaking him out of his mind. 'I wouldn't be surprised. After all, I destroyed your life. You think these Shinigami will take you in after everything that's happened? I may die, but you are already dead inside.' he grinned, Shinji cringing. The Special Forces shoved the man and he stumbled forwards, his eyes flicking over to his zanpakuto which was being carried by another guard. They walked off in silence before Aizen stopped and looked into the air, smiling.

'Ha…it's funny. You really do resemble Hollows. It's Perfect.' he jeered before they all vanished into the air, Ichimaru and Tousen disappearing with them. Everyone remaining was quiet, Yamamoto's burning eyes focused now on Urahara who was looking over everyone defeated, a saddened look on his face.

'You should have sent a captain or two, it's not wise leaving him al-…' he began, turning round, but Yamamoto was upon him, the flames twisting on his sword.

'Do not speak.' Genryuusai growled. Urahara nodded, immediately understanding him. With that, he took a step backwards and gestured to Shinji, the Vizard grabbing Hiyori and pulling her over to him. She was about to open her mouth, but looked up, noticing Shinji's stern expression and fell quiet.

'You are letting us free?' Kisuke wondered, Yamamoto looking down on them darkly.

'For now. They are still Hollows and must be dealt with as such. But, due to the revelations today, we will allow you to leave this place for now. Urahara Kisuke, never return.' Genryuusai threatened, Urahara nodding to himself, his eyes sparkling under his hood, the sun beginning to rise properly, glistening in the air like an enormous ball of fire. With that, Urahara raised a hand, a white bandage flowing from his sleeve. In a flash, he had whipped it around him, the wind roaring, a torrent of energy surrounding the twirling bandage. It had encompassed every defeated Vizard, all of them now within the spinning white cloth. Urahara sighed heavily before closing his eyes and looking up, the cloth spinning wildly before closing in, all gaps of the outside world vanishing as Shinji looked out.

'God damn Seireitei…' he scoffed, his eyes drawn to the magnificent towers and the majestic cliff sides. As the cloth closed shut on them, the Vizard felt a pulling feeling on his joints and he was transported, along with every other Vizard and Urahara himself. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the towers again, a clear picture flowing into his mind. He smiled and cursed, knowing that was probably the last time he would ever see them again.

**Hey everyone, i'm not gonna badger you anymore but please review, it's getting close to the end. Thanks a lot for reading!**


	33. Final Day

**Hey there everyone! Here it is, the final chapter of Hollowfication! Thank you all for staying with the fic and I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you to DarkIsRising, FuzziBunniez, TheDarkSlayer and Scotty's for your reviews last chapter! Please everyone review and thank you again :D**

**FiNAl DaY**

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. As he sat up, he rolled his tongue around his mouth and felt something metal in the middle of his mouth. His eyebrow raised slightly and he poked out his tongue, a piercing stuck in the centre of his mouth. However, instead of shouting out, he merely smiled, slumping back down against the cold stone wall, sighing.

'_So it wasn't a dream. Everything did happen…_' he thought to himself.

'You have to admit, it would be irritating if it were a dream.' came a voice and Hirako leapt up, scampering around before clutching his chest, grimacing. 'You may not want to move so fast…' Urahara Kisuke smirked at him, coming into the room, the loud sound of wood clapping against the floor, Shinji looking at him in surprise. Twirling flamboyantly, Kisuke took a bow.

'What do you think?' he chuckled. He was now wearing a brilliant green haori, with a paler green kimono on underneath. In his hand was a cane, his kimono unfinished as he wore green trousers which were down to his ankles, his feet strapped onto two enormous wooden sandals.

'Ya like green don't ya.' Shinji remarked, Urahara sighing an exaggerated sigh. Reaching into his haori, he pulled out a green and white striped hat and twirled it around his finger.

'And now…the finishing touch.' he whispered atmospherically, placing the hat on top of his blonde hair, one of his eyes hidden in the rim's shadow. 'I must admit, it's considerably more fantastic than Tessai's gigai!' he cried, nodding lamely into the room behind them. Shinji chuckled a bit before looking around at the few bodies.

'Wow, isn't this nostalgic? Where's Hachi? And Hiyori?' asked the Vizard, looking up at Urahara, the shopkeeper shrugging.

'I don't know, apparently they weren't wounded so they upped and went.' Urahara replied, Shinji falling silent, the two of them standing in the room now, quiet. As Shinji looked out of the window at the slumbering Karakura, the events of the past week began to flood back to him and he realised, at last, that he wasn't the same person he was a week ago.

'You're a new man, Hirako-san.' Urahara grinned, Shinji facing the window still.

'Why? Cause there's two of me?' he muttered, Urahara chuckling lightly.

'Don't be so dark. You know you are. Don't you feel it? Your lust for revenge has been satisfied and your Hollow no longer feels as rampant, does it?' Kisuke explained, Shinji taken aback. It was true, though he had only just noticed it. That constant, burning, aching feeling that the Hollow was about to burst out and rip people to shreds was gone.

'I don't…' he began but Urahara took a step forwards, his hand in his pocket, another twiddling the elegant cane.

'You see Shinji, Hollows feed on anger, sadness and fear. These are some of the strongest emotions we feel in our hearts, something Hollows can't understand. Therefore, they are drawn to them. They grow stronger from them. Your hatred of Aizen brought out your Hollow, it amplified it. The further you isolated yourself from your fellow Vizard, and myself, the further your Hollow came to devouring you. Don't you remember, when you went off alone and your other side tore into Soi Fon?' Urahara explained, Shinji looking down at his palms. 'If Yoruichi-san hadn't found you, brought your anger down, took you back from isolation, we may have lost you forever.'

'S…so, ya sayin' that, by going after Aizen…I doomed myself?' Shinji said, almost unable to comprehend.

'The one thing you craved, you _desired_ after becoming a Vizard would have brought about your downfall. You're fortunate that everyone was looking out for you.' Kisuke smiled warmly, Shinji shaking his head, filled suddenly with shame.

'Sorry, Kisuke.' he mumbled, Urahara's eyes widening. 'I shouldn't have just left, ya said to stay put but -!' he began but Kisuke was already holding up his hand.

'Nonsense!' he cried, Shinji choking with shock. Urahara was grinning at him now. 'You honestly thought I didn't think you'd leave at some point? That I didn't think the others would go after you? Shinji, I counted on you leaving to head off to the Seireitei. Had you not, you would not have learned to master your Hollow and you would not have learned the true meaning of your desire. I counted on your friends following you because, without them, you'd have been lost.' revealed the man, a devilish smile on his concealed face. Shinji placed his hands on the window frame and looked out, the lights of a quiet town dimly flickering.

'Master my Hollow? Like that ever happened.' Hirako grunted, scoffing.

'Oh but it did!' Urahara chirped, whipping a fan out of his sleeve and bringing it in front of his face. 'Don't you remember? You made a deal with your Hollow as a means of fast tracking the necessary training, you thought that would be that. But that Hollow would rather burn up and die than miss out on a chance to break free and take over, even for an instance. But, by forcing it back away when fighting Aizen, you showed your Hollow that not only can you stand up to it, but also that you are it's master. You are it's king.' he declared, Shinji standing there in absolute awe. Finally, he clenched his fist and breathed in deeply.

'Listen, Kisuke-san…there's somethin' I need ta ask ya.' Shinji said breathlessly, Urahara's expression darkening.

'Go on.' he replied.

'Well…I wasn't out of it the entire time in that fight…I heard ya talkin' about somethin' called…the Hogyoku?' Shinji said, uncertain. Urahara nodded. 'Is it true? Ya used it to save us?'

'I'm not sure on anything with the Hogyoku anymore Hirako-san.' Urahara whispered, shaking his head. 'After what Aizen told me, that little orb could be holding a lot of secrets. The barrier between Hollow and Shinigami was already broken, the Hogyoku did something else, but what? That is what I truly need to know. If it proves too dangerous then, well, I don't know what I'll do. The Hogyoku is a dangerous item though, Shinji. You must have nothing to do with it. People can lose their minds over such an orb I think. I don't know what on earth possessed me to create it…somewhere, I think, I already knew that the barrier was broken. What then, made me make such a dangerous…weapon? Was it my heart's desire? Eh, questions, questions, riddles, riddles.' he sighed and they fell silent again, Shinji looking around at the room.

'You know you won't be able to stay here for long.' Urahara said bluntly, Shinji nodding, his hands in his pockets. 'It'll be a long time before we can ever even think about approaching the Soul Society. You guys will have to separate from me. Stay in Karakura, but apart from me. I'll be fine with Tessai and Yoruichi. Should anything ever happen, we need to have knowledge on it. Yoruichi-san will report it from inside Seireitei and I'll tell you.' he decided, Shinji nodding again. With that, they heard the sound of a door sliding open and someone trudging in downstairs, Urahara cupping round his ear.

'Hachi's home. Wonder where he was off to.' he pondered, Shinji looking out the window at Hiyori perched atop a rooftop, staring out into the sky.

'I dunno, but I'm gonna take a walk.' he shrugged, opening the window. 'Hey, Kisuke…' he began, Urahara turning back from the door to look at him. '…thanks.' Shinji nodded, leaping from the window sill, Urahara waving him off.

Hiyori sat on the roof, the wind blowing through her pigtails as she slouched, one small fang protruding from her lip.

'Yo.' came Shinji's voice and she leapt out of her skin, the man waving cheekily at her, only to receive the sole of her sandal in his face, slapping him brutally across the cheek.

'Dickhead Shinji!' she snapped, scowling at him, the man holding his nose.

'Ya little -! I just came up here ter see what was goin' on with ya!' he sniffed, slinking down next to her and raising his head, feeling the wind rush over his face. 'So, why are ya up here?'

'Lookin' at the stars.' she muttered back, Shinji's eye twitching.

'What the hell kinda answer is that?' he moaned languidly, Hiyori shouting back.

'Ya asked me what I was doin' and that's what I was doin'! Now, I'm shoutin' at you!' she cried, her fists clenched tightly together. Shinji brushed her off, lying down on the roof with his hands behind his head. The wind whistled in their ears as they waited in cold silence, before at last, the young girl spoke up.

'Hey…when are we going back to Soul Society, Shinji?' she asked simply, Hirako pulling his hat down over his eyes.

'I dunno kid.'

'Cause I don't wanna go back.' she said angrily all of a sudden. Shinji lifted up one corner of the hat in surprise, taken aback slightly.

'Ya serious?'

'Yeah. Those bastards can go die for all I care. These humans too. No ones gonna take us in, ya know that don't ya Shinji?' she said to him, the man nodding.

'Yep. That's why we're stayin' together. Alone.' he replied, the girl shaking her head. Looking up, she noticed that thick, grey clouds had arrived and covered the sky, the moon vanished. Her eye twitching, she slapped Shinji again, the man shook violently awake as he cursed a streak, the girl suddenly beating him.

'Ya dickhead, ya made me miss the stars!'

'Hiyori!'

Watching from his window, Urahara smiled at the two fighting atop the roof and turned to Tessai, the man bowing to him.

'Well Tessai, we've got about a hundred years ahead of us. What do you want to do first?' he asked, the man shaking his head.

'To be honest sir, I don't want to think about it.' the man moped, his giant stature odd against this whiny nature.

'Yeah I know, depressing isn't it?' Urahara whistled, his fan flapping in front of his face before taking a seat randomly.

'Sir…what are we going to do about the Soul Society?' Tessai asked, Urahara looking up at him.

'Yoruichi-san's there, she'll send us back some information. Until then Tessai, we have no choice but to wait. Wait and see.' Urahara grinned deviously, his eye hidden beneath his hat, Tessai nodding repetitively behind him.

'Of course sir…'

**25 DaYs LAter**

The Seireitei was alive with noise as people were gathering around the execution stand to see the famed conspirators die. The three of them were held up in the sky, the magnificent Sokyoku being hauled down, almost ready to be released. It was a captain level atrocity, therefore, such measures were tradition. In the fourth division barracks, Ukitake was helping a still injured Kyoraku out of the infirmary, aiding him.

'Funny, it's usually me whose aiding you, Ukitake.' Shunsui chuckled, the white haired captain laughing meekly. 'How is the youngest Kuchiki doing?'

'I think he is alright. At least, that's what Unohana-san says.' Jushiro smiled politely at a passer-by, Shunsui stepping from his friend, walking on his own. Ukitake attempted to stop him but the captain waved him off.

'Come on Jushiro, I think I'd do more damage to you if I stayed.' he smiled at his friend, a worn, tired look on his face. Ukitake was about to protest when he suddenly started coughing hoarsely, Shunsui about to help him out when the man stood up, the wind catching his hair.

'Ah, you're not the only one who is learning to walk on his own two feet.' Ukitake smirked, Shunsui laughing as the two of them made their way to the Sokyoku Hill. At the site of the execution, Captain Commander Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto thrust his cane into the ground, booming at the top of his voice.

'Release the Sokyoku!' he roared, the sound of a whip lashing out into the air echoing through the sky as the ropes securing the mighty, divine weapon were cut, spiralling away and shooting into the rocky ground. The three figures lay motionless in the sky, the blade's point aiming at them now.

'I take it, you have no last words?' Yamamoto asked, his voice deafening and mighty. However, he simply shook his head in disgust. 'No…traitors such as yourselves do not get to speak.' and with that, the blade erupted into flames, slamming into the three figures, exploding upon contact with an almighty roar, the bird rising up, the silhouettes of the Shinigami slowly disappearing into the yellow fires, their screams diminished instantly. From afar, three figures watched the execution, sitting around a table upon a balcony. The smallest of them flicked his hair back, grinning.

'Ya, what a sight!' he chuckled.

'Indeed. It truly is magnificent to behold. It's a good thing those traitors got what was coming to them.' the second man said softly, the sound of an approaching lieutenant interrupting them as he knocked on the door, bowing to the three of them.

'Sorry to interrupt sir! I just wanted to say, thank you for the demonstration of your zanpakuto today…' he exclaimed, the light flooding into the balcony and reflecting off the seated man's glasses, a cruel grin on his face. '…Captain Aizen! Without you, we would never have caught these traitors as well!' he smiled before dashing off, Aizen turning to sip a small cup of tea, brushing his hair back slightly, Tousen standing rigidly behind him, Gin perched on the balcony's edge.

'Not at all…' Aizen smiled evilly, the shadows cast by the flames of the amazing bird dancing over his face as he watched the Shinigami burn.

THE END


End file.
